Last Chance To Love
by Teddybeargurl
Summary: In Harry's sixth year a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong and doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met…But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or fight? Harry OOC. HPXOC
1. A Whole New Year

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter 1: A Whole New Year**

The landscape of London rushed by from the inside of the car as a pale jet black haired boy stared out of the window. He looked strange with his bright green eyes and contrasting black hair, but his strangest and most interesting feature was a tiny scar shaped like a lightening bolt on his forehead.

He was staring blindly at the passing buildings and listening to his aunt and uncle talk about all their plans during the time he would be away. Harry Potter was used to his aunt and uncle totally ignoring him in this way. He actually preferred like this, but at that moment Harry was not thinking of anything his aunt and uncle were saying. He was thinking of returning to Hogwarts, his real home.

Harry couldn't wait to see Ron and Hermione, especially since he hadn't been able to talk to them in the two weeks leading up to the first day of school. He hadn't seen them in Diagon Alley because his school things had been sent to him through Dumbledore, so he had been able to stay home. Now with Voldermort loose, it was hard to send post through owls. No one knew if it was safe. And he had been kind of isolated from them in the beginning of the summer as well because of Sirius…..

Harry's vision blurred as he remembered Sirius and the tears that had threatened all summer, began to approach again. He wiped his face quickly as the car began to slow down at King's Cross Station. Harry sat up as the car stopped and his Uncle Vernon looked back at him.

"Well, here's your stop boy. We'll pick you up here at the end of the year" Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry nodded and got out. He moved to the boot of the car and took out his trunk and Hedwig's cage. She had been staying with Ron for the summer.

Harry closed the boot and dragged his trunk to a trolley and pulled it in. He wheeled his trolley around in time to see his aunt and uncle drive off in a puff of smoke.

Harry watched them fade away and then looked at his watch. It said, 10:51. Good, he had time to get on the train. Harry quickly wheeled his trolley to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He nonchalantly leaned against the barrier and fell through with his trolley close behind him.

Harry looked up and saw the gleaming scarlet train, and the hundreds of children running around the platform. Harry smiled and took in a deep breath of the smoke of the train and sighed. He was almost home.

He moved down the platform and got his trunk and cage loaded onto the train. He got on and began looking into each car for the two people he wanted to see the most. But as he caught a glimpse of a head of bushy brown hair, he was shocked at what he saw inside the car.

Their was Hermione and Ron, locked in each other's arms in a passionate kiss. Ron's hands were running down Hermione's back and her fingers were in his hair. They both looked disheveled as if they had been kissing for a long time. Harry laughed lightly and stepped into the car.

Hermione looked up lazily and noticed Harry standing there, looking down at them. She pulled out of the kiss and disentangled herself from Ron, with some difficulty, considering he was still trying to kiss her.

"Ron, stop." Hermione pushed his face into the seat, away from her. He looked confused and muttered, 'Why?' into Hermione's hand.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said loudly. Ron sat bolt upright at the sound of Harry's name. He was red all over and was not meeting Harry's laughing gaze.

"Hello Hermione, Ron. How are you guys? Had a good summer? Done anything interesting?" Harry asked with cool sarcasm. Hermione smiled shaking her head and moved over to hug Harry.

"You are something else Harry. How are you? We lost contact with you around the end of the summer." Hermione said as she hugged him. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I know. I just needed some time to be alone and…..process. Get it?" Hermione smiled softly and stroked Harry's arm. Harry looked at her sad smile and turned to Ron, who had gone back to his normal coloring.

"That's okay mate. We were just worried about you. That's all." Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"So worried that you guys couldn't control yourself before I got here?" Ron and Hermione both blushed. Harry laughed and hugged Hermione again.

"Its alright you guys. I've been expecting this for a really long time, so I'm cool with it. You don't have to feel weird about it." Ron sighed and Hermione just sat their smiling.

"We wanted to tell you as soon as it happened Harry, but with all that you were going through about Sirius, we just thought it would be good to ease you into it." Hermione said as she turned to look at Harry.

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you mate, but we didn't know how or when was the right time." Ron said.

"It doesn't matter because I'm okay with it. I was okay with the idea when you guys started flirting with eachother in second year and-" Harry was interrupted by Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Harry. Ron and I never _flirted_ with each other." Harry scoffed at her disbelief.

"Oh yes you did. Here's why, you guys never hugged because it was to awkward. Plus you guys were always fighting because you liked eachother _and_ Ron you got insanely jealous of Viktor Krum in fourth year. Just as Hermione got jealous of Fleur in fourth year. So I've been expecting it for a long time. So don't wor-" But Harry was interrupted yet again as the door to their compartment flew open and a beautiful dark haired girl looked in. She looked around and smiled. She had light brown skin and long wavy black hair. She had hazel eyes and full curvaceous lips.

"Sorry. I was looking for someone." She smiled down at them awkwardly and smiled a little brighter at Harry and then closed the compartment door. Ron was looking at the door and then shook his head.

"Okay…..what was that about?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. But Harry couldn't get that beautiful girl's voice or face out of his head as he chatted with Hermione and Ron. But before he knew it, they were being told that they were ten minutes away from the school and should be changing into their robes.

Suddenly they were almost there. Only a carriage ride away from the castle where he felt the most at home. Harry heard the familiar call from the large man on the platform with a lantern.

"Firs' years. This way. All firs' years, over here. Hello you three." Hagrid called.

"Hey Hagrid." The three of them said. Hagrid waved and continued to call for the first years to follow him. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way through the crowd to the carriages which were being pulled by the strange and beautiful Thestrals. Harry went and stroked the head of one of them.

"Harry can you just get over here? Its so weird when you stroke those things. Come on." Harry moved to the carriage and jumped in. As he closed the door, he realized they weren't alone in the carriage. Harry smiled at Ginny, Neville and Luna who had joined them in the carriage while Harry had stroked the Thestral.

"Hiya Harry." Neville said as he smiled at him.

"Hi Neville. Hi Ginny. Hi Luna. How was your summers?" Harry asked. Luna didn't answer, she just sat their looking dazedly out the window. Neville was about to answer when Ginny nearly jumped out of her seat with excitement and looked at Harry.

"Oh my Gosh Harry, its been _so _bad at our house. We've had to deal with Phlegm. Oops, I mean Fleur." Ginny said as she crossed her arms.

"Ginny, don't call her Phlegm. You know its not nice." Ron said as he glared at her.

"Whatever Ron. You just liked it because she called you her 'little Ronniee, 'ho saved 'er sister'. Anyway, Mom doesn't like her either." Ginny said and Hermione's face began to get red. Harry looked really confused.

"Okay wait a second. What was Fleur doing at your house this summer?" Harry asked.

"Well, Bill and Fleur are engaged. You know how they met at the Triwizard Tournament, well soon after that they began dating and now there getting married. But its so crazy, they've known eachother only a year. And I really don't like her. You never get any guys to notice you when she's around." Ginny finished and Hermione just sat there quietly with a red face. She was staring at the floor with glazed eyes. Harry didn't notice.

"Don't worry Ginny, I notice you when Fleur is around." Harry said. Ginny smiled and moved to kiss Harry on the cheek.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said into his ear. He smiled at her and noticed the glint of passion in her eyes. Harry turned his face away from her just as the carriages pulled into the Hogwarts grounds.

As the carriage stopped, Harry quickly opened the door and got out, happy to be away from the love filled look Ginny had given him. As soon as the carriage door opened, Hermione bolted out and ran across the grounds. Harry looked at Ron and then ran after Hermione.

"Hermione!! Hermione wait up!!!" Harry yelled as he caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Hermione's face was turned away from him and as he looked at her, he noticed she was crying. Harry quickly pulled her into a hug. Harry stroked her head as Ron ran up and stood behind them as she cried into Harry's chest. Harry made a hand gesture to Ron for him to stop so he could listen to Hermione.

"Mione, what's wrong? Why are you crying? We haven't even started the school year for you to be crying over homework yet." Harry heard Hermione laugh in his chest and then she sniffled and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Harry, why wouldn't Ron tell me about Fleur. He told me nothing about her coming over or being there. That's probably why he didn't want me to come over this summer. I just feel so stupid. He was probably just doing it to compensate for his feelings for her. And that's not the worst part, he just kept lying about why I couldn't visit. God Harry, I feel like such an idiot." Hermione buried her face in Harry's chest again. Harry stroked her back and glared at Ron, who looked down in shame.

"Hermione just talk to Ron and find out why he didn't tell you. Isn't that what all relationships are built on? Communication? Just talk to him." Harry pulled away and turned her to face Ron. Hermione looked up at him as he walked toward her. Harry backed away and watched as Ron whispered to Hermione and then kissed her.

Harry smiled, but then turned away kind of sad and lonely at the fact that his two friends had found love in eachother. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to love anyone again, not after everything that he'd been through. Harry knew he needed to harden his heart so that he could fight Voldermort without his emotions interfering. Harry knew Dumbledore had said that love was his greatest weapon against Voldermort, but up to this point all it had done was make him miserable.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, someone nudged him hard and Harry turned to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry frowned at the sneer that covered Draco's face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked with contempt. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles at him.

"I don't really like your tone Potter. And I hope that you know I'm going to make you pay for putting my father in Azkaban." Draco said in quiet voice. Harry moved and was soon nose to nose with Draco.

"I don't care what you do, because your father is a bloody Death Eater and I hope he enjoys Azkaban because he's going to be in there for a long time." Harry turned away and then on second thought turned back.

"Oh and be sure to notify me when the Dementors decide to give your Dad a little kiss, which they will eventually do." Harry watched Draco's face get even paler then it already was, as Harry walked away. Harry moved to the Gryffindor Table and sat down beside Ron, who was whispering into Hermione's ear as she giggled and kissed him. Harry shook his head as the first years were sorted into their houses.

When that was over, Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall went quiet. He looked down at the students and smiled.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome all new students. I have only one announcement before we start our feast. I would like to offer a warm welcome to our new transfer student from Beauxbatons. Her name is Vera Minare and she has been sorted into Gryffindor House. I hope that you will all welcome and greet her with open arms. Now let us fill our bellies." And as Dumbledore finished, the plates on the table filled magically with food.

Harry moved to take some food and scanned the table. There he saw the new girl sitting with Lavender and Parvati. Harry looked at her for a split second before she looked in his direction. Harry looked away, but could still feel her eyes on him. But as he had looked at her, his heart had given a funny jump.

Harry swallowed and knew this is what he had to get away from. Those feelings for other people, new people. Harry shoveled down his food as he realized this was going to be a hard and interesting year.


	2. And It Begins

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

* * *

**Chapter 2: And It Begins….**

Harry finished his dinner and watched as the solid gold plates cleaned themselves to sparkling. He turned expectantly to the high table to hear Dumbledore's final words before bed. Dumbledore raised his hands and silence fell over the hall. Dumbledore stood and surveyed the group.

"Well another year lays ahead of us, and now are dark and terrible times. These are times when Hogwarts need to stick together as one. Now for some interesting news, because I was unable to find a new defense against the dark arts teacher, a member of our staff will be taking the post. Professor Snape will become the new defense against the dark arts teacher, and my old friend Horace Slughorn will be taking up his position as Potions master. I hope that you will treat Professor Slughorn with the same respect you show all the teachers. Now, with your bellies full, off you go to bed." Dumbledore said as he looked down at the students.

Harry was troubled at the new appointment of Snape as defense against the dark arts teacher and he could tell that Hermione and Ron felt the same way.

"I thought that new teacher would be teaching defense." Hermione said to Harry as they began to walk in the throng of students moving to their dorms.

"I thought so too. I don't understand. But…….there's one good thing, Snape'll be gone by the end of the year." Harry said as they walked through a tapestry as a short-cut to Gryffindor Tower.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry turned and gave a triumphant smile to the other two.

"That job's jinxed. No one's lasted more than a year. Quirrell actually died doing it……Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death….." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione said with indignation. Harry shrugged and moved to the door of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Who knows the new password?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Angelina told it to me at the table. The new password is Bezoar." And as Ron turned back to the portrait hole, the picture had swung forward and the three of them scrambled in.

The Common room was full was all the new students and as Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way to the armchairs by the fire, eyes began to turn in Harry's direction. But the only eyes that Harry actually noticed were the ones that had glanced and then looked away with a bored look.

Harry was used to people looking at him with fascination. But this new girl did not even _glance_ at him with fascination. She just turned back to her book and disregarded him. Harry didn't know why, but he liked it. Her ignoring him made him like a normal kid and that's all he ever wanted to be. And as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down, Harry smiled to himself.

Ron turned to look at Harry's smiling face and nudged Hermione.

"Hermione, I think Harry is going off his rocker cause he's just smiling for no reason." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione knocked Ron in his head. Harry noticed the hit and looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Can you guys cut out the violence at least for a minute?" Harry asked. They looked at him in disbelief and then shook it off.

"So are you guys ready for this year? We're going to be doing a lot of work to prepare for NEWTs next year. I've already read six of the ten books that we study in NEWT year and I still haven't mastered the spells. I'm really worried about it. I-" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron's slack faces and stopped.

"Hermione, we've barely started this year and you're already planning for next year. Gosh sometimes I think you'll be the death of me." Ron said as he crossed his arms. Hermione glared at him as Harry began to yawn. All the eating and talking with his friends had made him tired.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. All this talk about future exams is making me tired. Goodnight." Harry stood up and began to move toward the stairwell which would lead to his dormitory, when he heard Ron call him.

"Harry. I want to talk to you when I get up there, so don't fall asleep." Ron said as Harry stopped. Harry gave him a thumbs up and turned around, where he hit a girl who was walking behind him. Harry saw her drop her bag and her stuff spilled all over the floor.

Harry bent down with the girl, helped her pick up her stuff and stood up to hand her her chocolate flavored lip-gloss. Harry looked at her as she stood up and looked at him. He looked into the beautiful hazel eyes and realized he'd bumped into the new girl. He found himself begin to drown in her eyes' hazel depths, when suddenly she shook her head as if to clear it, and took her lip gloss. Their fingers brushed against eachother lightly as she took it.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Harry asked as he stood near her. She put her lip-gloss away and then glared at Harry. He was surprised to see this anger in her face.

"Next time watch where you're going." She said and moved away from Harry and up the staircase to the girls dorm. Harry sighed, shook his head and went to bed.

As he walked up the stairs to his new dorm, Harry thought about the new girl. Even as he got out of his robes and got into bed, Harry was still thinking about the way that girl had acted toward him. What was her name? V something…..Vera. Hmmm, that's a really beautiful name, Harry thought. But Harry also remembered his promise to himself that he wouldn't be distracted by any girls. He had a job to do and he couldn't get anything done, if he had a girlfriend.

As Harry took off his glasses, Ron walked into their two bed dorm. He closed the door and smiled at Harry as he moved to his own bed. Harry turned expectantly toward Ron.

"So…..what's going on?" Harry asked as Ron changed into his pajamas. Ron turned to Harry when he had finally finished. He looked at Harry uncertainly.

"Harry…..you know about girls right?" Ron looked eagerly at Harry as he thought.

"Yeah I guess but….oh this is about Hermione isn't it?" Harry looked as Ron became red. He nodded. He looked at Harry again.

"I really like Hermione. And I want to be with her in all ways possible….if you know what I mean." Ron was getting redder with every word he said. Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to understand Ron. Finally a light clicked.

"Oh, you want to get 'intimate' with Hermione. Oh, well if you're going to do it, then you need to be safe, so always cast a protection charm. Oh and make sure she _definitely_ wants to do it or Hermione will break up with you faster then you can say Dobby. And make sure that _your_ ready to do it, or it won't be enjoyable." Harry watched as Ron relaxed a bit and then smirked.

"So you obviously have done this before, but with who?" Ron stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I was with Cho last year. She was my first. I just didn't tell you guys because a little after that we broke up and I didn't want you guys worrying about me." Harry smiled and looked at Ron's curious face.

"What's it like Harry? The first time? Did you do it more than once? Did she not like it? I heard-" Ron stopped as Harry interrupted him.

"Ron slow down. Well, the first time is kind of awkward, but after a few times, you get the hang of it. Its really enjoyable after a while and for your information, I only did it with Cho four times. It was fun the times we did it, but after the feelings were gone, there was no point. But don't worry, you'll do okay." Harry said as he patted Ron's shoulder.

Ron stood up and moved to his own bed. He was still a little red and he looked kind of nervous now. Harry shook his head.

"Ron, you'll do fine. No girl expects anything from their first times. It just matters if you guys care about eachother and if you are comfortable with eachother. Just don't worry about it. Now go to bed." Harry lay down and he turned off the light. Soon he heard Ron's breathing get heavy and become snores. Harry rolled over and started to fade into sleep, where he imagined himself sinking deeply into a hazel colored pool.

--------------------------------

The next morning, Harry awoke with a smile on his face. He couldn't remember the dream he had had the night before, but he knew it had been enjoyable. Harry looked at the sleeping Ron and moved into the bathroom. Harry brushed his teeth, washed his face and took a short shower before he began to get dressed.

Harry realized during his morning cleanup, Ron still hadn't gotten up. Harry put on his robes, sighed and moved to shake him awake.

"Ron…..Ron. Get up mate." Ron moaned and swiped at Harry. Harry tried to shake him awake again but still Ron slept. Harry raised an eyebrow and picked up his wand. He whispered something and a stream of cold water sprayed out the end of his wand. Ron spluttered and spit and sat up, mopping his wet face.

"Wotcher Harry. Why would you do that?" Ron looked angry as he dried his bed and moved into the bathroom. Harry smiled at Ron's back.

"Well we're supposed to pick up our timetables today in the Great Hall at ten o'clock. It is nine thirty now. If I hadn't gotten you up, you wouldn't be able to get your timetable. So stop complaining and hurry up." Harry went down to the common room to wait for Ron.

As Harry sat in the common room, he heard a flurry of footsteps coming down the stairs. Harry assumed it was Ron, so he spoke as he stood up.

"About time. I've been waiting for you a while now, you slow-poke." But as Harry looked at the person who had come down the stairs, he realized it wasn't Ron, but Vera.

"Oh, I didn't know you were waiting for me. Maybe I'll be a little quicker next time." Vera said as she moved toward the portrait hole but Harry intercepted her.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to knock you down. It was all my fault and I hope that you will forgive me." Harry smiled at her and he thought he saw a flicker of a smile on her full lips, but he wasn't sure.

"Just don't let it happen again." She said as she walked past Harry to the portrait hole. But before she left, she stopped and turned back.

"But, thanks for apologizing again." Vera smiled and left. Harry felt his heart jolt again as he had seen a glimmer of her beauty in that smile. Her whole face lit up and looked great. Harry began to smile as he realized he might of cracked her hard shell.

Harry moved to the fireplace and then heard Ron, coming down the stairs. Harry looked up as Ron walked toward him.

"Let's get moving." Ron said. Harry nodded and left with Ron. They made it just as Professor McGonagall began to hand out the schedules. Harry and Ron sat on either side of Hermione. They each began to gulp down their food. Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as Professor McGonagall handed them their schedules.

Harry looked at his and was surprised to see Potions on it. He had chosen it, but had figured he hadn't gained enough OWLs to gain entrance into the class. Harry turned to look at Hermione's schedule. It was way more jam-packed with classes then Harry and Ron's combined.

"Hermione, are you going to be able to keep up with all those classes? I mean you don't have a time-turner this year, considering we broke them all last year, so what are you going to do?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Harry's schedule and smiled.

"I'll manage." She answered. Ron looked sullenly at Hermione.

"But with all your classes…..we won't have any 'us' time." Ron said as he nuzzled Hermione's neck. Hermione smiled, but before she could kiss Ron, a loud slap echoed through the hall. Ron jumped up as he rubbed the back of his head. Harry turned to see Snape standing there with a sneer on his face.

"No public displays of affection, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. That'll be 30 points from Gryffindor. And don't let me catch you again, or it will be more." He gave a dangerous look to all three of them and walked down to the staff table.

Ron was giving Snape dirty looks as he walked away from them. Ron continued to rub the back of his head.

"He hits really hard. And the only reason he doesn't like it, is because he's never had a girlfriend, the greasy git." Harry and Hermione laughed at this.

"You're probably right Ron. But don't say that to his face. I just hate the fact that my best and favorite class is going to become my most hated class because of Snape. This really sucks." Harry said. Hermione looked at Harry incredulously.

"C'mon Harry, if you're truly good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, it won't matter who's teaching you, because you'll still always be the best." Hermione smiled. Harry hugged her, knowing that it was hard for her to say anyone, but herself, was the best.

"Thanks Hermione. Now let's get to our first class, Potions." Harry said as the three of them got up and walked down to the dungeons. As they reached the class, they noticed Malfoy and his usual crew hanging around outside the class.

"Oh no, we have potions with the Slytherins. Do they think the more classes we have with them, the friendlier we'll be?" Ron scoffed at Harry's comment while Hermione just scowled. They walked past the crowd and entered the classroom.

It looked completely different, the room had a warm fire going, so that the dungeon was not cold and the room had been bewitched with artificial windows to let in some light. The place was completely different, as was the teacher.

Professor Slughorn, was a portly man with a big beefy face. He sat and watched as the class filed in but his eyes kept straying back to Harry. Harry noticed, but didn't comment on it. He, Hermione and Ron sat in the front row and watched as Professor Slughorn got up to stand in front of the class.

"Well another year has begun and I know this will be quite interesting, especially with particular students." Slughorn's eyes strayed to Harry again and then back to the class.

"I know that we will learn all types of new potion making and ways to make all you want real, through potions. Do not be fooled, I may look like an easy man but be forewarned, I am a tough maker and will only make this enjoyable to those who wish to work. Now, let us begin. Who can tell me what is and the uses are of the Centil Root?" Slughorn turned and walked to his desk, walking slowly so as to let hands go up, but when he turned only one lone hand was up.

"Yes, you. Your name is…." He asked as he looked at the bushy haired girl sitting beside Harry.

"Hermione Granger, sir." Hermione said.

"Well, tell us Ms. Granger." Slughorn looked at the eager girl.

"Well, Centril Root is the root of a Centril tree, which can give everlasting beauty. The root is used in potions to give it a smooth texture and vibrant color. It is also sometimes used to make the potion acquire certain properties, such as a better taste, less side affects and more consciousness in certain conditions." Slughorn smiled in astonishment at the girl's thorough knowledge.

"Good job, Ms. Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor. My, my. I hope I have more students like you in my old house, Slytherin." Slughorn said to the class. All the Gryffindor smiles faded.

"You use to be head of house of Slytherin?" Harry asked. Slughorn's beady eyes flickered onto him.

"Why yes." Slughorn stared into Harry's bright green eyes, eyes like Lily Evans. But these eyes, which were hard with disgust, were not Lily's, they were her son Harry's.

Slughorn looked away at the angry and accusing look Harry was giving him and turned back to the class. Ron nudged Harry because he had noticed the staring match they had just had, and he believed Harry had won.

As the class continued, Slughorn continued to slip glances and stares at Harry. Harry was quite aware of this but made sure to meet Slughorn's gaze every single time, so that he would glance away quickly.

Finally when the bell rang, Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly packed up their things.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, will you please stay after class. I would like to talk to you both." Ron looked kind of sad, but left with the rest of the class. Harry and Hermione moved in front of Slughorn's desk as he surveyed them.

"I have asked you to stay because I have a proposition for you two. I have heard that you two are the smartest in defense against the dark arts. Mr. Potter being number one and Ms. Granger being number two. But I have also heard that Ms. Granger is first in every other class. Is this not correct?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Slughorn smiled.

"Good. I would like to invite you to a little luncheon I'll be having around Halloween. I hope you will come." He waved his wand and two white invitations floated down to them.

"We'll think about." Harry said. He turned and walked out with Hermione right on his heels. When they got outside, Ron was waiting for them.

"Well!? What did he want?" He asked. Hermione handed him the invitation. Ron looked at it.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Hermione smiled.

"Hun, do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Hermione asked as she put her arm around him. Ron sighed.

"But why is he so interested in you guys? This isn't normal student-teacher behavior." Harry looked at Ron.

"I think he just wants a group of powerful, smart students in this school to become close to him so that later….somehow….._he _can benefit." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I pretty much figured that's what he wanted. But I don't even know if I like him yet. But only time will tell I guess." Hermione said. They walked down to their next class which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. One class down, six more to go, Harry thought.


	3. Horrible

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was sort of busy with school and everything. I am making a pact to write more chapters soon. Enjoy and review. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Horrible**

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Draco Malfoy and his gang of cronies walked by laughing at something Draco had said. Harry scoffed as they rushed past and Ron snorted.

"I hate that we keep having classes with Draco. I want to hurl every time I see his obnoxious face." Harry said under his breath as he moved into the class as the bell rung.

Suddenly, Harry's bag ripped open. His parchment, quills, books and ink bottles fell to the floor, ink splattering onto his books, on the floor, soaking his parchment and dying his quills.

As Harry looked over at Draco, who was laughing silently at Harry's dismay, Harry swore under his breath and began to pick up his things. Harry heard a shuffling and then noticed a pair of feet standing in front of him. He looked up to see Snape glaring down at him.

"Well Mr. Potter, as I see you have a blatant disregard of class start time and how to conduct ourselves in a organized manner in class, I think I shall have 15 points from Gryffindor. Clean this up quickly and efficiently then take your seat." Snape said to him with a beady stare.

"But it wasn't my fa-" Harry was cut off.

"Just do as I say Potter or it will be another 15 points." Snape snapped and glided up to the front.

Harry grumbled under his breath but said nothing more as he moved to sit beside Ron, who looked almost as angry as Harry did.

"_Now, _that we can begin, I'd like you all to know that this will not be an easy year for you all. Only those who truly wish to study the rich vastness of Defense Against the Dark Arts will succeed. All your previous teachers have been incompetent in the area and have taught it wrongly. So for all of you who have gained high marks up to this point," he met Harry's eyes as he said this, "will be pleasantly surprised if you do not gain these same marks this year." Harry looked away, seething, as Snape moved to the blackboard, where he began to write down notes for the class to take down.

Harry began to unpack his things as quickly and efficiently as possible, he didn't want to give Snape another reason to take away points. He turned to Ron who was glaring at the back of Snape's head.

"I hate him. He's going to totally ruin this year for us. I was looking forward to Defense and now its going to be as horrible as him."Ron said into Harry's ear, but as Harry looked around he noticed Snape looking at them.

"Talking Potter, Weasley. That's another ten points from Gryffindor." Snape turned around and Harry was just about to say something back when he heard a hiss from behind him. He turned to see Hermione with a angry look on her face and shaking her head for them to stop.

Harry blinked at her and then nodded. So the rest of the class, Harry sat immobile, not participating like he normally did, sat without looking at anyone, he was like a statue in the class, but as soon as the bell rung, Harry was out of the class before anyone had gotten their books together.

He was waiting for Hermione and Ron around the corner leading from the classroom. He watched as Draco and his friends walked by laughing at how stupid Harry had been.

When Ron and Hermione reached him, they walked behind the crowd to the Gryffindor common room. They had thirty minutes before their next class. They walked to the portrait of the fat lady and looked at her sleepy face.

"Bezoar." Hermione said. The fat lady nodded and the portrait opened to let them in. As the three of them got in the common room, they noticed that there was only one person in there. It was a girl, but her back was toward the three of them so they went and sat in front of the fire in the soft armchairs.

"Harry I know that what Snape was doing was unfair but…." Hermione was cut off by Harry's retort.

"Unfair? Unfair? What he was doing was downright mean. He was picking on me on purpose. From the second I got into the class he was trying to find something to take points away from me. He hates me, just because I look like my father and I've always been the best in Defense in our year…no offense Hermione." She smiled.

"None taken. I know he's just trying to sabotage your mark because its something that you wish to pursue later in life." Hermione leaned in a little closer to the two boys.

"We have to make sure, we are perfect students in that class so that he can't take any points from us." Ron nodded at these words.

"He took like twenty points from Harry." Ron said. Hermione shook her head.

"No actually it was twenty five points Ron." Hermione replied. Ron shook his head.

"Whatever, all I know that it was a lot for just one person going to class." Ron said. Harry just sat there listening to them talk. Soon they looked over at him for his input.

"Guys no matter what we try, Snape is always going to bother us and take points from us just to spite us, so I think we should just try to be as quiet and unnoticeable this year okay?" Harry said with a sigh. Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, then nodded.

"Harry we're going to go up and get the rest of our books. You want to come?" Ron asked as he and Hermione got up. Harry shook his head no.

"No I just want a few minutes to relax before our next class, but I'll wait for you guys down here." They nodded and made their way up the stairs. Harry sighed and looked into the fire. This year was not starting out the way he had wanted.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Harry turned to see the new girl Vera, standing beside his chair. She was the one they had seen working in the corner of the room. Harry smirked at her.

"And what is that?" She smiled and then sat down next to him.

"I think what Snape did to you was mean, but you need to learn how to control your temper. As in, no talking back or smart remarks." She smiled at him as Harry's smile faded.

"Well what do you know? You've only been here what, A few days? You don't know how this school works. And anyway, didn't your parents tell you its rude to eavesdrop?" At this her smile changed to an angry look. She stood up.

"I wasn't eavesdropping, its just that you and your loud mouth friends were basically shouting your life stories in this quiet room, so it was physically impossible not to listen." She walked out of the common room just as Ron and Hermione came downstairs from their dorms with their books. Hermione looked slightly ruffled and Ron was pink. Harry stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't even want to know." Harry shook his head and walked with his two friends out of the common room.

--------------------------------------------

As the three of them walked toward the Great Hall for dinner, Harry began to tell them about his weird encounter with Vera.

"Did you offend her somehow Harry?" Hermione asked as they made there way to the Gryffindor table.

"No. But I obviously said something to make her angry, because she was upset." Harry said as he sat down beside Ginny who he smiled at.

"So she called us 'loud mouths'? Ron asked as the food appeared in front of him, and he grabbed a chicken leg. Hermione turned to Ron with a sleepy look.

"That's besides the point Ron. We're trying to figure out why this girl acted like this to Harry." Hermione said.

"Well if you ask me," the wobbly head of Sir Nicholas, popped out of the chicken plate, frightening two third years and a first year who gave a little shriek.

"Women are a subject that should be handled with great caution. My best bet is to stay clear of this young lady as long as possible." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind Sir Nicholas. Thanks." He bowed his head and then floated back underneath the table. Harry smiled and turned back to Hermione.

"Harry I think we should stop talking about this because she's coming this way." Hermione pointed at the entrance of the Great Hall. There, walking to the Gryffindor table, was Vera herself. She caught Harry's eye as she walked toward the table. She moved over to him and smiled lightly.

"Um…Harry, I'm sorry that I snapped at you today. It was uncalled for." She looked at Harry intently.

"Its okay Vera, I shouldn't have said what I said too." She sighed and moved to her seat at the other part of the table. Hermione had been watching her intently as she had spoken and then walked away.

"Harry, I think she likes you." Hermione said. Ginny quickly looked up from her food at this comment.

"Why would you say that? She basically, from what I heard, yelled at Harry for no reason, so why say she likes him?" Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione looked at Ginny with squinted eyes for one moment before she returned to normal and answered her question.

"Well, she's been seen looking at Harry a lot, and all of a sudden she blows up on him. Its probably non-resolved feelings for Harry that came out there. And even when she was talking to him, she looked at no one else, just looked into Harry's eyes." Harry shook his head.

"Even if she does like me, I don't want to date anyone this year. My pact was that I wouldn't get involved with anyone at all. And anyway, there is no one I'm even remotely interested or attracted to." Ginny put down her head behind Harry at these words.

"Let's just eat okay?" Harry said as he filled his plate. They all nodded, but Ron had already begun. Ginny didn't even take any food. She just stood up.

"Guys, I just remembered some homework that I need to finish. The teachers are really piling it on us this year. O.W.Ls you know. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the hall with her head down. Harry watched her go and sighed. They all continued to eat their dinner in silence.

When dessert came along, Harry was not in the mood for it. He looked at his friends.

"Guys, I'm going back to the common room to finish some of my work. I can probably help Ginny too, if she's in there. See you later." Both Ron and Hermione waved as Harry left.

Hermione looked over at Ron as he scooped some chocolate pudding into his bowl.

"Ron, I think Harry is really upset. He's really getting shaken up by this new girl. We need to find out how to help him." Ron just nodded as he continued to eat his pudding. Hermione shook her own head at Ron's disregard and cut a slice of chocolate cake.

Harry on the other hand was making his way slowly to the Gryffindor common room, when he heard a noise behind him. He quietly pulled out his wand and got himself ready for an attack. When he heard the sound nearer to him, Harry turned around.

Harry pointed his wand around the hall, and then noticed a ghost sail by. He exhaled and put his wand away. Suddenly, someone hit him with the Body Bind curse. Harry fell with a thud onto the floor. He was face down and could hear someone walking around him. He felt himself getting dragged into a nearby classroom and someone turning him over.

Harry tried to glare as he looked up into the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy.

"Well Potter, seems as if you don't have your little buddies around to help you this time. And I am now going to make you pay for what you said about my father." Draco moved over Harry and kicked him hard in the nose. Harry felt his nose break and blood begin to gush down his face.

Harry watched as Draco laughed and Harry thought about how much he hated Draco. Draco pulled out his wand and slashed Harry's robes a little, making them looked tattered and ripped. He took one slash on Harry's cheek, making a small cut which also began to bleed.

Draco leaned down near to Harry, and looked down at him. The stupid chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle were heard through the room and Draco looked at Harry.

"I hope you enjoyed your present Potter. I'll 'slash' you later." Draco stood up and began to laugh as he walked out of the room with his two cronies.

Harry lay there, unable to move, feeling the blood slowly trickling out of his face. He couldn't do anything, he was completely trapped. Harry was losing a lot of blood as he lay there, and soon he began to feel woozy. His eyes began to droop as he began to feel sleepy.

Suddenly Harry felt his body go lank. He looked up and into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. Harry sat up and looked at Vera. She was sitting behind him, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she put Harry's arm over her shoulder to help him stand. Harry nodded but cried out in pain at the action. Vera quickly put him in a chair and pulled out her wand. She flew it through the air, and a Kleenex fluttered into her hand. She put the Kleenex to Harry's nose and held it.

"I need to take you to Madam Pomfrey. But Harry, who did this to you?" She looked at him. He shook his head a little and she nodded.

"Fine don't tell me, but we got to go to the Hospital Wing. You can barely move." Vera took Harry's arm and put it around her shoulders. She lifted Harry up and began to walk him to the door. Harry turned his head and looked at her beautiful but determined face. She was so beautiful and she smelled like chocolate.

"Thank…..you." Harry whispered through his pain. She looked at him as they made their way slowly up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. She smiled.

"Your welcome. Now don't talk." She pulled Harry to the door of the hospital wing and knocked on the door, but as the door opened, Harry passed out.

--------------------------------------------

Harry woke up with Madam Pomfrey leaning over him. Harry looked around, it was day time and Harry looked over and noticed Vera asleep on a chair beside Harry. Her head was laying on the bed. Harry smiled.

"Potter, you gave us a scare, you had lost a lot of blood but we gave you some blood tablets and we expect you'll be fine. Lucky, Miss Minare brought you in when she did." Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a small tablet with a glass of water. Harry took it and then handed the water back to Madam Pomfrey. As she began to leave, Harry called her.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long has Vera been here?" Harry asked. She stopped and turned.

"She's been here the whole night. She said she wouldn't leave until you woke up. She was quite adamant about staying so I let her." Madam Pomfrey left as Harry looked over at her. He put his hand on her silky hair and felt her stir.

Vera sat up and looked over at Harry. She smiled and sat completely up. She rubbed her eyes and took Harry's hand.

"You're awake. Good. I was really scared when you passed out." Harry smiled back as she held his hand. He squeezed it in appreciation.

"Thanks for your help. You're a really good person." She smiled even harder and stood up. Harry looked at her slim curvaceous figure. All Vera was wearing was a pair of skinny jeans and a close fitted sweater. Harry could see her small waist and round hips. She had a beautiful body and as Harry looked up into her eyes, he saw something there.

But suddenly the moment was broken as Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in. The three friends stopped as they saw the moment they had just walked in on. Vera, let go of Harry's hand and turned around.

All three looked shocked, but not as much as Ginny.

Vera smiled awkwardly at the three standing there and then turned to Harry.

"I'm going to go. Harry, I hope you feel better soon. I'll see you later. Bye guys." She quickly moved through the curtains and walked out of the ward.

Hermione and Ginny stared after Vera as Ron moved over and took Vera's chair. He looked over at the dazed Harry and smiled.

"It seems like you had an interesting night. Want tell us about it?" Ron asked as Hermione and Ginny came sit on his bed.

"Ok. Well it started after I left the Great Hall at dinner yesterday…." As Harry told his friends about what had happened to him, he started to think about Vera. Maybe not everything at this school would be so horrible, especially with Vera around.


	4. Blooming

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was being drowned in school and at my job. I am trying my best to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy and review. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blooming**

After a few days, Harry got out of the hospital wing. Ever since he had spoken with Vera, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. And when he finally got his chance, he went straight to find her.

It was a Saturday afternoon and everyone was out and about. Students were enjoying their first weekend of the year and most of the students were outside enjoying the last days of warm weather.

Harry went out by the lake and found Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna sitting underneath an oak tree. The group waved at Harry as he approached. Harry smiled.

"Hey guys. How long have you been out here?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione lying in Ron's arms, Ginny leaning against the tree trunk reading Potion Making For Great Minds and Luna reading the Quibbler with some large blue glasses on, which were very much like Professor Trelawney's, but with blue lenses.

"A while. Why don't you join us?" Ginny asked from behind her book. Harry shook his head.

"No, I can't. I have to catch up on all the work I missed while I was in the Hospital Wing. I'm going to go to the library." Harry replied and at this Luna looked up from her book.

"Oh Harry. Are you going to the library? Well, I better warn you that I saw a Flaction Huggerbee lurking in one of the shelves, so be careful when you reach for those books. Those Huggerbees have sharp teeth." Luna said as she looked at Harry with blue magnified eyes.

"Thanks…Luna. I'll keep that in mind." Ginny just shook her head behind her book and Ron and Hermione just smiled.

Harry looked out at the lake, and watched as the rays of sun glittered and danced on the waves as the lake squid, splashed around. It was a beautiful sight to see nature in its splendor and all it did was remind Harry of Vera's unique beauty.

He shook his head clear of her beautiful hazel eyes and how the light reminded him of the glimmer of something he had seen in her eyes that afternoon in the hospital wing. He looked down at his friends.

"Okay guys, I'm going to the library. See you later." Harry said as he walked away. All of them said their goodbyes as Harry made his way to the library. He was partly going there to work and partly to find Vera.

As Harry made his way into the Gryffindor Common room, he looked around. There was no one there. Harry sighed, went up to his room, got his homework, and dragged himself to the library.

As Harry walked into the library, he moved to the back, where he knew he wouldn't be seen, because the small amount of people who were there, were pointing and whispering about him. Harry rushed to the farthest, quietest table and found it occupied.

There, with her head buried in a book, was Vera. All Harry could see was her black wavy hair up in a high ponytail, but he could tell from the softly arching brows, which kept going up and down behind the book, belonged to her.

"Hi." Harry said as he sat down. Vera jumped slightly as she put down her book with a thud. A 'shhh' was heard from a disembodied voice in the library. Vera looked around.

"Sorry." She whispered. She smiled at Harry as he unpacked his books. Even now, with her black rimmed glasses on, her hair in a ponytail with wisps of it floating around her face and her long bangs in front of her face, she looked beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered as Harry pulled out a quill.

"Well, I needed to catch up on my work and this is one of my favorite hiding spots in the library. I see you have found it." She smiled at his words.

"Well now it doesn't belong to only you. And as I see you're doing your homework, I guess I should offer my help, considering I was there and you weren't." He looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay I get it. Let's just get it to work." Harry pulled out the parchment he was going to write his Potions essay on. Vera, moved to sit beside Harry, as to be able to look over his work. Harry moved slightly as her chocolaty scent filled his senses. For one second he swooned, and then caught himself and went back to work.

The two of them worked, throughout the whole day, getting Harry's Potions essay finished and his Transfiguration practice spells done. By the time the two of them left the library, everyone had gone, except for Madam Pince. She clicked her teeth disapprovingly at Harry and Vera. They laughed and ran out of the library.

As the two of them made their way to the Gryffindor common room, Harry made a rash decision. He pulled Vera into a hidden tapestry beside the Gryffindor Common room and held her still. She looked at Harry with surprise.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She looked at him with sparkling eyes. Harry took a deep breath.

"Vera, there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I was hoping that you'd go with me into the town." Harry waited and looked at Vera.

"You mean to show me around... or as a date?" Vera looked at Harry quite intensely.

"As... a date. So will you?" Harry looked down at her. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think?" And she walked out of the tapestry without a backward glance. Harry stood there, frozen and realized he had been holding his breath. He let out his pent up breath and felt his cheek. He could still feel the touch of her lips. Harry smiled and then slowly, as if in a haze, went into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry was so distracted he didn't even hear Ron calling him, as he made his way to his room. But unknown to Harry, at that exact same moment, Vera was thinking about Harry.

She had almost lost herself in his beautiful green eyes. It was like diving into a glimmering ocean at twilight. She couldn't even believe that Harry had wanted to go out with her. She didn't know what the big deal about him was, he was just like anyone else. All that stuff about 'The Chosen One', whatever that was about. But Vera knew that Harry wasn't going to be the only one hunting Voldermort, oh she would make sure of that.

Vera moved over to her dresser and picked up a picture of two people smiling and waving. One was of a light brown skinned woman with green eyes and short curly brown hair. The other was a man with black hair, hazel eyes and white skin. The couple in the picture were waving and kissing each other.

Vera sat down on her bed as tears began to fall down her face. She clutched the picture to her chest and held it. She missed her parents so much, and she wouldn't be able to know them the way she wanted.

Vera took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She put the picture back down on her dresser and got into bed. I'm not going to be sad, Vera thought. I'm only going to have good thoughts.

Vera lay her head down and fell asleep just as another wizard fell asleep thinking about her.

--------------------------------------------

The next week went unimaginably slow for Harry. Every single class felt as if it was twice as long as it would have been normally and all the days went by so slowly. But finally, the night before the Hogsmeade trip was there and Harry was nervous. He knew he wanted to do something fun and special, but he didn't want to go to all the boring old places. But he also knew he didn't want to go to Madam Puddifoot's, he didn't feel it would be a good idea considering his experience he had had there with Cho.

That night, while Harry, Hermione and Ron sat by the fire, he gained the courage to ask them what they thought would be a good idea for his date.

"Well Harry, just think of something no ones done before." Hermione said as she wrote in her journal. Ron shook his head and turned to Harry.

"Don't try really, really hard or its going to seem like you're desperate." Ron said. Hermione looked up at him.

"So is that what you did for our first date? You didn't really try?" Hermione asked as she turned toward Ron. Ron shook his head.

"No, I did try sweetie." Hermione gave him an incredulous look and walked away. Ron got up and followed her. Harry watched as the two went off to fight and then make up. Harry guessed he was on his own.

The next day, Harry got dressed as he readied himself for a day that had no previous planning or anything. He was going to wing this date, and hoped he didn't make a fool of himself. At that exact moment, Vera was hoping that she wouldn't make a total fool of herself as well.

She looked at her hair in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was down in gentle cascading curls and her bangs were pulled to the side and she had light clear makeup on, which just enhanced her natural beauty. She put on clear lip gloss and smiled again. She checked her outfit put on her gloves, jacket and scarf and went down stairs.

As Harry waited downstairs impatiently, he was paced around the room. Hermione and Ron watched in astonishment.

"Harry, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Hermione said as Harry passed her for the seventh time. Harry looked at her as he walked back past her.

"Hermione I have no idea what I'm going to do today. I'm just….nervous." Harry said as he stopped and looked at the stairs, he'd heard something. Vera slowly came down and Harry's breath caught. She looked, in his eyes, stunning. Her hair was perfectly around her face and even in her winter gear, you could still see her amazing figure in her close fitting jacket.

She smiled as she saw Harry's face look at her in shock. Harry shook his head and smiled. He walked up to her as Hermione and Ron looked on. Vera smiled back as Harry moved toward her and took her hands.

"Hi." Harry said. That was all Harry could say. He was so stunned by her beauty, he could only look into her eyes in awe. Vera smiled.

"Hi Harry." She was almost as speechless as him. He looked cute with his hair combed to the side and his green eyes sparkling. Harry squeezed her hands and as Hermione and Ron watched, they realized the two of them would stand there all day staring at each other, so they needed to cut in.

"So you guys ready to go?" Hermione asked loudly, breaking the spell. Vera looked over at her and nodded. Harry smiled at the two of them in thanks.

"Let's go Harry. See you guys later." Vera took Harry's hand and led him toward the portrait hole. Harry waved at Hermione and Ron as he went through the portrait hole.

After Harry and Vera's permission forms were checked out and cleared, the two of them began to walk the long and snowy path to Hogsmeade. As the two of them walked in silence, Harry looked at how beautiful the path to Hogsmeade was. It was lightly snowing, and as Harry looked over at Vera, she looked beautiful in the snow. Harry smiled. Vera looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked with a small smile playing on her lips. Harry shook his head and looked down.

"Nothing." Vera looked at him for one second longer before she looked over at the trees. She smiled at how beautiful everything looked.

Harry continued to walk beside her and as he moved closer to her, he took Vera's hand. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back with relief that she hadn't pulled away.

"I'm really glad that I said yes to this Harry." Vera said in the quiet. Harry smiled even harder.

"Me too." They stopped underneath a tree, covered in snow and Harry looked around and pulled Vera close.

"I'm _really_ glad actually." Harry began to pull her closer. Vera's breath caught as she thought, he's going to kiss me. She closed her eyes and suddenly, she felt wet cold snow hit her face. Vera gasped as she opened her eyes and heard Harry laughing. She smiled as she saw him reach for another snowball.

"Oh, you are _so_ dead!" Vera ducked behind a tree as a snowball sailed over her head. She quickly picked up some snow, and packed it together. She peaked from behind the tree and saw Harry bent over for some snow. Vera threw her snowball at Harry and it hit him squarely in the back.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled as he threw his snowball. Vera ducked it again. She made another snowball with lightning quick speed and threw it at Harry. It hit him again.

Harry hid behind a tree as three more snowballs flew his way. He quickly ducked and began to crawl toward Vera. She was so busy making a pile of snowballs, Vera didn't notice Harry sneak up on her and grab her.

She squealed as she was pulled up with Harry. She struggled and tried to get out of his grasp. They struggled until Harry lost his balance and fell into a large pile of snow.

They were both laughing as Harry moved to look down at her lying in the snow. She stopped laughing and sighed. Harry looked at how beautiful she was and slowly he leaned down to kiss her. Vera's hand came up to stop him.

"You aren't about to stuff my face with snow again are you?" Harry moved Vera's hand and moved to meet her lips. He kissed her softly at first but when she sighed and opened her mouth, he lightly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He teased her tongue with his own and then slowly pulled away. She looked up at him in wonderment.

"Does that answer your question Vera?" Harry asked. Vera just moved up and kissed him again. They rolled over as they kissed and Vera looked down at the smile that played on Harry's lips.

"You know we can't just lay here kissing all day." Vera said as she lay in Harry's arms.

"Why not?" Harry asked as he kissed her neck. Vera giggled and stood up. Harry groaned as she gave him her hand and pulled him up too.

"C'mon, let's get to Hogsmeade." The two of them walked to Hogsmeade arm in arm. When they got to Hogsmeade, they quickly made there way to Madam Rosmerta's They looked around for an empty table and noticed Ron and Hermione, sitting at their own table. Harry and Vera made their way through the crowded area toward Hermione and Ron. Both of them smiled as they saw them approaching. Vera and Harry sat down.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Hermione asked. Ron looked from Harry's pink and slightly wet face to Vera's pink face.

"Looks like they were a little distracted on their way here." Ron said with a smirk. Both Harry and Vera blushed at his words.

Harry and Vera both looked at each other but didn't say anything, due to the fact that they were both drinking their Butterbeers and had their mouths full.

The rest of the day was spent with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Vera spending the day wandering the city of Hogsmeade. They had so much fun, visiting all the stores and even getting a peek at Fred and George's new store. The entire day was filled with joy and after it was over Harry and Vera, snuck away to a deserted classroom.

"Today was fun Harry. I can't wait until we do it again." Vera said with a smile on her lips. Harry smiled back as he pulled her closer and held her waist lightly.

"It was. Maybe we can do it again next weekend?" Harry asked. Vera kissed him lightly and walked away with a sexy smile on her face.

"What do you think?" She waved and walked out of the room they had been hiding in. Harry stood there in shock for a few seconds before he left to go finish the rest of his homework.


	5. Not What It Appears To Be

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. Heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review. :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Not What It Appears To Be**

The next day Harry was completely surprised and happy at how the day before had gone. He lay in bed awake for a long time, reliving the moments he had had with Vera. He kept thinking about her soft smile and the hazel eyes he was continually finding himself drowning in. He couldn't believe how quickly he was starting to care about her.

Harry sat up and got ready for another day. He knew he needed to start on the mountain of homework that was accumulating beside his bed. As he got dressed he began to think about what today would bring. Yes, yesterday Vera had liked him, but Harry knew that girls were complicated and that one day they could be in love with you and the next they could hate you. He just hoped that today was a love day.

As Harry made his way downstairs, he stopped at the bottom as he saw Vera standing with her back towards him looking at a book. Harry looked around the common room. It was empty, just like he wanted it. A new and strange confidence began to course through him. Harry quietly moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Vera jumped and closed her book . Harry looked shocked and moved away as Vera turned to look at him.

"Oh Harry, it's you. I thought…" Vera said with a small uncomfortable smile. Vera magicked her book away as Harry moved back to her and took her in his arms, he looked down at her. He furrowed his brow at her sending what she was looking at away, but when he saw her smile, he forgot about all of that.

"I'm sorry. I must of really frightened you. You jumped pretty high." Harry whispered as he smiled down at her. Vera leaned into Harry's arms and lay her head on Harry's shoulder. She took a deep breath, and filled herself with Harry's scent. He smelled soapy and sweet at the same time. It was a strange smell, but Vera loved it. It was uniquely Harry, only he had that scent.

Vera sighed as she felt Harry hold her a little closer and kiss her hair. She pulled away slightly so she could look into his green eyes. Those eyes which she kept finding herself drowning in… She moved forward with her lips and Harry met her in the middle.

This kiss was soft and sweet. They pressed their lips together lightly, only teasing each other with the others lips. She wanted to tease him, so she continually pulled away a little. Vera was a very good kisser, and she showed this to Harry now, but he was not too bad himself either. He began to nibble on the corner of her lips and then made his way down to her bottom lip, which he began to kiss. He began to really tickle that lip until Vera sighed. That is exactly what Harry had wanted. He slipped his tongue into her slightly parted lips and began to take control of that kiss.

Heat began to flow through Vera as Harry nibbled. She was barely containing herself as she slid her hands over Harry's shoulders and back. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to take control of that kiss, Vera knees almost buckled. If Harry hadn't held her so close, and had basically lifted her off the floor, she probably would of fallen. When he finally pulled away, Vera 's eyes were closed and she was in a stupor. Harry slowly set her down and continued to look at her as she finally opened her eyes.

Harry was smiling down at her, that familiar feeling of heat beginning to run through his veins as he had kissed her. He wished he could keep going, but he didn't want to go to fast with her. But as Harry looked down into her stunned, beautiful face he realized he was beginning to care a lot about this girl. As Vera opened her eyes, she looked at Harry.

"Wow." She said. Harry laughed and let her go. He took her hand and led her to the armchairs. He sat down and as Vera went to sit in the other armchair, Harry tugged her hand and made her sit in his lap.

"Harry….what has gotten into you? I mean that kiss…." Vera stopped as she felt Harry's arm go around her waist.

"I just wanted to give you a proper greeting, that's all." Harry whispered into her neck. Vera smiled.

"Oh ok. Well I think you should 'greet' me like that everyday. I really liked it. And I mean really…"Vera said as she lifted Harry's head up to kiss him. Harry kissed her lightly before he pulled away. He held her close again and put his face in her shoulder, where he breathed in her scent. The chocolaty smell of her skin and lip gloss filled him up. He also smelled fresh flowers mingled in her chocolate and Harry just breathed her in.

Vera kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. It felt good to be in a guy's strong arms again. Especially after all that had happened the summer before with Adam. Vera closed her eyes as tears threatened to come over her again. She couldn't think of that while she was sitting in Harry's arms. She needed Harry to hold her and make all that go away.

They sat entwined in each other's bodies for a long time before Vera noticed the time. She slowly pulled herself out of Harry's arms and looked into his face.

"Harry its almost lunchtime, and we need to go do some work, you know all those assignments we've been given." Harry just held onto her .

"No, I just want to sit here the whole day and hold you close." Vera laughed as she felt herself get pulled closer to Harry. Vera didn't even know how much Harry wanted to just take her upstairs at that very moment. He knew that the beginning of this year he had not wanted to have a girlfriend but, he knew he wanted Vera, a lot.

With a groan, Harry let her go and stood up with her. He kissed her again before he went up to his room to get his books, so they could work. Harry went and got his backpack and then remembered the book that Vera had magicked away before he had kissed her. He was still wondering about that when he got downstairs and noticed that there was still no one in the common room. He sat beside Vera at the table and opened his bag.

"Looks like everyone is out enjoying the snow. And us, being losers, are working. Even Hermione isn't here studying and she's a workaholic." Harry said as Vera smiled at him.

"We have to do it sometime, you know that right?" She said with a soft stroke on Harry's hand. He smiled and nodded. She smiled back and opened her Charms book and began to read. Harry opened his books and began to read as well, but her sending her book away kept bothering Harry. So he moved to sit behind her and put his arm around her. Vera smiled and leaned into his arm.

"Vera may I ask you something?" Harry asked as he stroked her arm. Vera nodded on Harry's shoulder.

"What was that book you were looking at when I came downstairs today?" Harry felt Vera stiffen against him and then she pulled away. She looked at Harry with a sad look.

"Harry it was nothing. Just an old book." She said while not meeting his eyes. Harry took her hand.

"If it was nothing, then why didn't you let me see it? It makes no sense…" Harry stopped as Vera pulled her hand away.

"Just believe me when I say, it's nothing." Vera said it in a way that made Harry unsure of her. He turned her toward him and looked at her.

"Vera, I don't lie to you, so please don't lie to me." Vera pulled away from him and walked to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Harry its…." Vera could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she began to think about the past. She could feel herself falling into that memory again, just like she had done so many times in her dreams….

_Vera was running in the hallway of her manor. She turned the corner and heard footsteps. She stopped in the darkness. She went back behind the corner she had just run by and heard a slithering sound. Whatever was in the house was just down the hallway. _

_Vera slowly moved back around the other corner and flew up the stairs. As she moved to her room, she magically locked the door and grabbed her broom. She knew it was a risk to fly so openly, but she needed to get out of the house before whatever was in the house got her. _

_Vera pulled out her Firebolt and opened her windows. She stepped on the sill and got on her broom. She kicked off and soared into the night. Suddenly she heard her locked door be broken open and felt a spell hit her shoulder. _

_She began to soar to the ground where the creature had jumped down and was waiting for her. Vera looked at it's black hood and saw two red slits looking at her. She screamed just as she heard someone roar a spell._

_As she crashed to the ground, she felt and arm grab her and she looked into the pale blue eyes of a jet black haired young man. She smiled weakly at him as he kissed her lips._

_"Vera, you need to get away love." Vera shook her head and clutched him to her._

_"I can't leave you Adam." She whispered into his ear. He pulled her away and two more people Apparated a few yards away. They began to run in their direction as the hooded figure began to speak._

_"Oh young love…how it sickens me. You are all weak and pathetic creatures." He said in a hissing voice. Adam let go of Vera and moved in front of her, as if to protect her._

_"Not as disgusting as you Voldermort. You will never be in the league of human beings, you are weaker than us and you will never win." Adam said. Voldermort raised his wand as Vera watched on._

_"You dare speak to Lord Voldermort like that?" He hissed._

_"Yes. I dare." Adam said as a curse flew past him. The two people who had Apparated near them had reached Vera. They were pulling her to her feet and leading her away. She saw that it was her best friend and her aunt. But she struggled against them to go back to Adam. Vera began calling his name._

_"Adam! Adam!!" He turned at her voice calling his name and smiled just as the killing curse hit him straight in the chest. His face froze and then he fell with a crash to the floor. Vera screamed and began fighting even harder._

_"Adam!! ADAM!!! ADAM!!!" Then she had been Apparated away with Adam's smiling face still looking at her in her mind's eye…._

Vera's tears were rushing down her face as Harry watched her collapse onto the floor. Harry ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Vera, oh my God. Sweetie?" Harry said in panic as he watched her sob in his arms.

"It was my fault Harry. He died because of me." She whispered. Harry looked at her in shock. He lifted her into his arms and moved her over to the larger couch and lay her down. He wiped her tears and looked at her as her sobbing slowly stopped. When she was finally calm, she looked over at Harry who was clutching her hand in concern. She pulled it away.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." She whispered. Harry looked at her silently and took her hand again and held fast so she couldn't let go.

"Vera, whatever happened to you, you can tell me. And don't try to say nothing happened, because you just collapsed crying onto the floor. I, of all people, can understand what you're going through. I've been through some pretty horrific things my whole life." Harry said to her. Vera laughed a little and then sighed. Harry's green eyes implored her to tell him.

"Ok. Last summer, Lord Voldermort killed my boyfriend. He came to my house…looking for something that he needed. He'd killed my parents before to get it and he hadn't found it. So when he came back to power, he came to me first. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. Then Adam came and…tried to fight him off but…I called his name and he lost concentration……and was hit. I've been unable to forgive myself for it. Because I knew it was my fault." Vera said as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harry pulled her close and held her to him. He felt so sorry for her as he felt her silent sobs wrack her body. He held her for a long time before she finally just fell asleep. Harry lay her back on to the couch and watched her silent breaths. He kissed her forehead and went back to his work.

As Harry continued to work on his homework, he thought about what he had just heard and witnessed. Vera had seemed so happy and untroubled and now it seemed, she had a horrible past, almost like him. Harry didn't know how to feel about what he'd heard. It just seemed like all wasn't what it had appeared to be.

---------------------------------------------

When Vera woke up, she realized that it was quite late. The windows had darkened and everyone had gone to bed except one. Harry was still sitting at the table working. He looked up when he heard her shift around. He got up and went over to her.

"Hun, are you alright now?" Harry asked as he swiped a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded. She looked at him, thinking he didn't want to be near her.

"I promise….I won't tell anyone what you told me. I'm really happy that you trusted me enough to tell me something as intimate about yourself as that. And…I know it was hard for you tell me, so…" Harry kissed her hand and held it to his lips. Vera smiled and hugged Harry. She held him tightly as he hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Vera said as she pulled away and looked at him. He leaned in slowly and kissed her ever so lightly. She kissed him back harder and began to take control of the kiss, flipping Harry onto his back and she on top of him. Harry moved his hands to the back of her uniform and begun to run his hands up and down her back. Vera moaned in his arms and his fingers moved slowly to her short skirt.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from above. Vera jumped off of Harry just as Ginny came down the stairs calling him.

"Harry I wanted…oops, did I interrupt?" Ginny asked as she saw the two of them looking uncomfortable on the couch.

"No…what is it Ginny?" Harry asked. She looked at the two of them and shook her head.

"Never mind. Tomorrow. Goodnight you guys." She said as she quickly ducked upstairs.

"We should probably go to bed too." Vera said. Harry nodded and collected his books. He walked her to the staircase.

"Goodnight Vera." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and hugged him.

"Goodnight Harry." Vera whispered into his ear.


	6. Worry

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. Next chapter finally here. Hope u guys like it. Review pleez!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 6: Worry**

The next morning , Vera didn't want to get up. She felt like a dead person. All she could think about was the night before, and how she revealed that part of herself to Harry. No one had known how Vera had really felt about the incident and the fact that Harry now knew, was a big deal.

As Vera finally picked her body up, out of her bed, she slowly got dressed for a new day. She didn't know how Harry would feel now that it was morning and he had had a good night's sleep.

Vera sighed as she thought about losing Harry. He was someone important to her now, even though they had only been together for such a short time, but she cared about him.

It was a Saturday morning so everyone was asleep. Vera slowly and quietly went down the steps from the girls dormitories to the common room, but as she got closer she realized she wasn't the only one awake.

As Vera got closer to the door, she heard Harry's voice speaking and the answer of his friend Hermione. Vera stood quietly and listened to them speak.

"Harry, it's getting worse. Voldermort is making his presence known now. People are disappearing, muggles included, strange things keep happening all over the world, like natural disasters that aren't so natural. Harry we need to start going after those horcruxes, Dumbledore told you about so that we can get rid of Voldermort. Its-" Hermione was cut off by Ron who was watching her pace in front of the fireplace.

"Hermione, calm down. We are aware of all of these things, like you. You need to stop giving us every single fact. We know about it too, we're living this life just like you. Okay?" Ron said. Hermione sat down on the arm of Ron's armchair, but Ron pulled her into his lap and rubbed her back lightly. Hermione sighed and put her head on Ron's shoulder as he held her.

"Dumbledore told me, that he had destroyed one of the four horcruxes, Slytherin's ring. He just said that we needed to find the other three items. He said one belonged to Ravenclaw, the locket of Slytherin and the cup of Hufflepuff. We need to destroy them all first, before we can go after Voldermort. But you guys both know that….this battle is coming and we may not make it out alive." Harry said as he looked at his two best friends cuddled up. He felt a pang of loneliness as he sat in his armchair. Both Ron and Hermione nodded at this.

"Harry, we know exactly what we're getting into with you, but we want to fight just as much as you. We lost a lot because of Voldermort, we aren't about to let it all be for nothing." Ron said as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Okay, so with the horcruxes, we know one is destroyed, one is thought to be somewhere in the castle, but Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's cup could be anywhere. But I've seen them both in the memories Dumbledore and I visited during the summer. I just wish I could show you guys those memories." Harry said as he sat back down in his chair. Hermione perked up at this.

"Maybe you can Harry….I've been practicing how to extract memories and maybe….I can do it to you, I've done it a few times. I remember reading somewhere that if another person wants to extract a memory for someone else, they must first think about the memory, let it fill them up." Hermione said. Harry closed his eyes at Hermione's words and began to do as she commanded. He let the memories with Dumbledore fill him up and then Harry heard Hermione say, "and then release them through your body, almost like vomit, but controlled." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry and whispered and incantation.

Suddenly Harry, felt his memory draining away, and coming up out of his throat. He covered his mouth instinctively and Hermione conjured a bowl, which Harry retched up a non-liquid, non-gas substance into. It was silvery blue and it shimmered in the bowl as Harry wiped his mouth.

"It worked, but gosh did I have to vomit it up?" Harry asked, and Hermione smiled.

"But it worked didn't it?" She took the bowl from Harry and was about to examine it when Vera realized she needed to move. She walked up a few stairs and then bounced down them to alert them of her presence. The three of them looked up at Vera, who pretended to be surprised by their presence. Hermione sent the bowl up to her room with a flick of her wand.

"Oh hey guys. What are you doing up so early?" Vera asked innocently. None of them suspected that she had overheard them. Harry walked over to her and took her hands.

"Oh just talking. Did you sleep okay?" Harry asked. He looked into her eyes and Vera smiled. She nodded. Harry smiled back.

"Good. Come sit with us." Harry pulled Vera toward the cluster of armchairs, which he had been sitting on. She smiled over at Hermione and Ron, who were still cuddling in their chair.

"So, are you guys hating D.A.D.A. class as much as everyone else these days? I mean even at my old school, the teacher wasn't so mean." Harry smiled and Hermione perked up.

"See even the new student noticed a difference. Snape has never liked Gryffindors…maybe its because he secretly always wanted to be one or he just has a personal vendetta against us….I don't know, its just a problem. And he secretly hates Harry." Ron and Harry both gave Hermione a slightly surprised look. She looked at them.

"What?" She asked.

"Since when have you been a gossip?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Never. I just thought she should be updated, that's all." Hermione said. Harry shook his head and Vera turned toward Harry.

"What does she mean Snape hates you?" Vera asked.

"Well, ever since the first day that I got here, Snape has just not liked me…so now I don't like him. And I really had no personal vendetta against him, I was just a new student who had some random teacher hating on me." Harry said. Vera smiled. She moved over and stroked his face.

"What a horrible waste…because he will never know how great you really are." Harry smiled and kissed the palm of Vera's hand. Ron and Hermione looked back and forth at the two of them. Ron stood up slowly and Hermione got off his lap.

"Um….we're gonna go get breakfast, you guys coming?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, never breaking eye contact with Vera.

"Nope. We'll catch up later." Harry said. Ron shrugged and grabbed Hermione's hand. He pulled her out of the still empty common room.

The second the portrait hole closed, Harry pulled Vera over to him and made her sit on his lap. He placed his head on her shoulder.

"Are you really okay? Because of yesterday...and I thought you only said okay because of Ron and Hermione." Vera smiled lightly. She kissed Harry's forehead.

"Its really sweet that you're so worried, but I'm really ok. That was just some demons I have to learn to live with. Don't worry yourself over it." Vera said. Harry hugged her a little harder and nodded.

"Let's go down for breakfast alright?" Vera asked. Harry nodded and they went down to breakfast.

But throughout the day, what Harry, Hermione and Ron had been speaking about kept gnawing on her mind. All that Harry needed to do….scared but empowered Vera. She wanted to fight along side with him, she felt that she owed her parents and Adam that much. But Vera knew if she wanted this, she would have to explain how she was eavesdropping.

Vera ran it over and over in her mind. She needed to do this….Harry had to understand at least that.

But as Vera watched him in the library she could tell that even though his youthfulness was shown on his face and through his smile, he wasn't as free as he seemed. When no one was looking, a weight came down on his shoulders and his face grew hard. She knew he was thinking about what he needed to do, and how soon it was going to be done.

Harry himself had no idea he was being observed so intently. He continued to work on his spell and then for some reason he turned toward Vera. She smiled at him as he looked at her and he smiled back. But as Harry turned back, he knew he was going to need to talk to her about what was on her mind. It was obvious, he had felt it when he held her on his lap, but he didn't want her to lie to him anymore.

So that night, at dinner, Harry, who was sitting beside Vera, whispered into her ear and slipped her a note.

"Read it when you're away from everyone." He whispered. She nodded slightly and put the note in her pocket.

As soon as the tables were cleared, Vera made her way to the girls' washrooms, where she knew she'd be alone. Vera took the note out of her pocket and opened it. She read:

_**I know something is bothering you and I want us to talk about it. We said we we're going to be honest with eachother always, so why the secrecy? I've been only honest with you and if you feel there is anything you need to ask me, to feel like we've been completely honest with eachother, then ask. Please…if you want to talk, I'll be waiting in the third room on the left on the second floor at 8. Please meet me there.**_

_**Harry**_

Vera read the note over three times before she looked at her watch. It was already 8:12 and she did feel she needed to talk to Harry. She needed everything to be out in the open with them, she needed to tell him what she'd heard. Vera sighed and began her short journey to the classroom on the second floor.

Harry paced back and forth in front of the teacher's desk as he waited for Vera. He knew she had probably read his note by now, but he was hoping she would come and talk to him. She was worrying him and he just wanted to make sure she was ok. It seemed like more and more, he was liking her and he just wanted to be with her as much as possible before his mission.

Harry turned as he heard the door creak open behind him. He looked at Vera, who smiled at him, looking beautiful like always. Her dark hair was down and around her shoulders and her hazel eyes were brighter then he'd ever seen them. Harry smiled back at Vera and her heart skipped a little. Harry with his messy jet black hair, soft handsome face and beautiful green eyes, was just too much for Vera.

They stood staring at eachother for a long time, before she came into the room and closed the door, leaving it slightly cracked. Harry moved over to her and just looked at her before he spoke.

"Vera, I'm going to get straight to the point here….what's going on with you? I can tell something is wrong and please don't try to lie about it. I want to know whatever it is." Harry said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Vera sighed and took a deep breath before she started.

"Harry, I heard you, Hermione and Ron talking this morning." Vera said. At her words, Harry looked at the wall and his entire body grew a little stiffer. Vera noticed.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident. I was coming downstairs and I heard you guys talking. I meant to go back upstairs but….I heard about Voldermort." Vera looked down and didn't catch Harry's glance at her at saying Voldermort's name, but he stayed silent as she continued.

"It just made me worry about you Harry. And how dangerous what you were going to do was. It just made me scared for you, but at the same time….I understood. And….."Vera stopped and looked at Harry as he stared at the floor.

"And….?" He asked. Vera gained her courage and said it.

"And I want to fight with you, alongside Hermione and Ron and, especially you." Vera said. Harry was frozen for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, No. You will not, I won't let you." Harry said. Vera went over to him and took his face into her hands so he would look at her.

"Harry aren't I allowed to make my own choices? I want this….partly because I want Voldermort dead, but also because I need this for me…to feel as if I made a difference." Vera could feel Harry's head shaking no. He pulled away from her.

"Vera, I can not let you come into this with me. This isn't your fight, its mine. Voldermort has wanted me since I was born…and I can't just let you walk in there, not knowing anything about it and getting yourself killed." He said as he paced.

"You could inform me, like you informed Hermione and Ron. It wouldn't be difficult. I have just as much skill and power-" Vera was cut off by Harry's yell.

"NO!! I can't in good conscience bring you with me. Everyone I've ever loved whose faced Voldermort has died. I don't want you to be another one." Harry said.

"I'm not going to die Harry." She replied as she looked at the span of emotions running across his face.

"You don't know that Vera. Voldermort killed my parents, my friends and…..my godfather, Sirius….and I can't…." Harry stopped and looked at her. Tears glistened in Vera's eyes. She moved over to him, took his hands and looked into the eyes of the man she was falling in love with.

"Harry, I need to do this because Voldermort killed my parents and my boyfriend too remember? And no matter what you say, I'm going to fight. And I just thought we could fight together, as one." Vera said. Harry looked at her beautiful face and the determination there.

"So is there anything that will change your mind?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. This is how its going to be." Vera said. Harry squeezed her hands and then sighed.

"Then I'm sorry but………you're on your own." Harry pulled away and walked toward the door.

"Harry…….please………" He stopped and looked back at her for one moment before he crashed through the door and left Vera standing alone in the flickering firelight of the room.

Vera sat down on one of the desks and wiped her eyes. She had never thought that Harry would of reacted like that. She thought he would of understood, but she guessed his fear was too strong and he couldn't see past it.

"Well I guess the 'it-couple', will soon be known as the 'was-couple'." Vera looked up and looked at the doorway. There standing in the door, was Draco Malfoy. He had a smirk on his face as he made his way into the room toward Vera.

"Malfoy, I really don't need this now. Just go away." Vera said with as much attitude as she could muster.

"Aww Potter and his little girlfriend had a fight hmm? What about, beautiful?" Draco moved and stood beside Vera.

"One, it's none of your business, and two my name is Vera." Draco looked at Vera and then sat down beside her.

"You know I basically heard everything….and if you want to fight, then do what you want and don't listen to Potter, he's an idiot anyway." Malfoy said as he took Vera's chin and made her look at him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Vera pulled her face out of Draco's hand as she asked this.

"Because you're going to need my help soon." He whispered into her ear. Vera stood up and looked at Draco.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." Vera said with her own smirk and then turned to leave. But as she moved, the door closed and suddenly Vera was pressed against the wall with Draco pushed up behind her. Vera tried to fight, but Draco held her fast. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck.

"Potter doesn't want you Vera…..but I do." Draco moved Vera's hair back and kissed her neck. Vera was breathing hard as she tried to move her hand to her wand but Draco turned her around and slammed her back against the wall. He ripped the front of her shirt and Vera screamed a little. He pulled her hands above her head and clamped them there with his own hands. Draco began to kiss and bite Vera's neck, and then moved to kiss her.

Vera screamed as Draco kissed her, but for some reason, through it all, Draco's kiss was amazing. It was sensual and though Vera was fighting him, she kissed him back. For one second, as Draco kissed her, Vera thought, _maybe Draco is right_….but suddenly she thought of Harry and it gave her the strength to pull away. Vera pulled out her wand and said a non-verbal spell. The spell was so powerful it flung Draco into the opposite wall, where he crashed and landed unconscious on the floor.

Vera stood there breathing deeply for a few seconds before she opened the door and left Draco in a tangled heap. She went to the Gryffindor common room and as she went in, Vera crashed into Ron. As Ron realized who it was, he tried to help Vera up, but she got up on her own. Vera stormed upstairs to her room without a backward glance. Ron continued to stare at her as she walked away and then went to the Room of Requirement where Harry had called Hermione and Ron to meet him.

When Ron got to the room, he went in to see Harry looking angry and pacing. Ron followed Harry with his eyes before he volunteered his information.

"Harry I just saw Vera, did you guys have a fight or something?" Ron asked. Harry grunted.

"Could you tell?" Harry asked.

"Well that must have been some fight because her hair was all over the place and her shirt was ripped too. I mean Harry what did she do, to make you _duel_ her?" Ron asked. Harry looked up in confusion.

"We didn't duel. The fight we had was verbal….not physical. Vera's shirt couldn't be ripped, because I didn't touch her." Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Well it looked like she had been in a fight. A fist fight." Now Harry began to worry, because he had left Vera in tears, but fine physically. Something must of happened after he left. And just as Harry was thinking about leaving, Hermione walked in.

"So what's this about guys?" Hermione asked. She looked at Ron, then Harry.

"Uh oh, I can see it on your faces. What's wrong?" She asked.

* * *

**Interesting right? I know you guys love this new twist. I luv Draco fanfics so this could go somewhere... if I get the right reviews. Soon the next chapter will be up. Keep reading :D**


	7. Plan In Effect

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. Had time to write this chapter really quickly, so here. Hope u guys enjoy, its really going to surprise you. But don't worry, all my stories have this little 'deviation'. Hope u enjoy and review pleez :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Plan In-Effect**

Vera sat in her room and looked at her uniform. The shirt was ripped and her black lace bra could be seen peaking through the hole. Vera sighed. Even though Malfoy was an ass, maybe she shouldn't of left him unconscious. He may have no morals, but she did.

Vera sighed as she flicked her wand on her shirt and whispered 'Reparo'. One single tear fell down her cheek as she thought about what just happened. She'd basically lost Harry, was mauled by Draco and was now on her own in finding Voldermort and avenging her parents.

Out of all of that, losing Harry was the worst part, because she had had real feelings for him, maybe even more then Adam. Vera changed quickly into her pajamas and snuggled into her bed.

Tomorrow would be a better day, she knew it. Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up and realize tonight was just a dream. A really bad dream…….

------------------------------------------------

"And I said she was on her own, and I left." Harry had just relayed his story to Ron and Hermione. Both looked slightly angry at Harry. And Harry knew why.

"I know I was stupid, but I can't do what she's asking me….I've lost so much already for it. Who else do I have to lose before this fight is over?" Harry asked into the room. His back was toward Hermione and Ron, because he didn't want to see their faces.

Hermione stood up and went over to Harry. She looked into his face and smiled a sad smile.

"Harry you have to understand that Vera has lost just as much as you in this fight. She is in the same position as you in her mind…..and think if she had acted that way to you, you would have been angry that she didn't understand, which is what _you're _doing." Hermione said. Harry looked at her and knew she was right. He should of understood where she was coming from and accepted her, not left her out to dry. Harry felt horrible.

"I see that I was completely wrong Hermione, but I don't even know if Vera will have me now…..not after this. I was just scared that's all." Harry said. Hermione nodded. Ron walked up and patted Harry on the back.

"C'mon mate, it'll be alright, Vera likes you a lot and I bet she'll be running back to you tomorrow." Ron said. Harry nodded and perked up suddenly.

"I wonder what happened to her after I left, maybe I should check out the classroom we had been in." Harry said. Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other for one second before they turned to Harry.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"You guys can hang out here, I'm probably going to go to bed after I check it out, so I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry smiled.

"Yeah tomorrow. Goodnight Harry." Hermione said.

"Bye." Ron said. And with that Harry left the two of them, who were looking at each other with a smile playing on each other's lips.

Harry quietly made his way down to the classroom on the second floor and found the door ajar. The wall across the room was slightly cracked as if hit with brute force. When Harry went closer to investigate, he found a small Slytherin tie clip which had the letters, _D.M.,_engraved on it. Harry squeezed the tie clip and then went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry knew who it belonged to and guessed what had happened.

Harry made his way to the common room and went up to his room. He couldn't even sleep as he paced back and forth, thinking of the horrible things that could of happened to Vera because of him. Harry lay down in his bed, but sleep only came when the first rays of light began to glisten on the horizon. And that entire time, Harry didn't let go of the Slytherin tie clip.

------------------------------------------

The next morning was a Sunday and hardly any students were inside the school, all were out and about playing in the snow.

Vera was very quick in leaving the common room. She actually snuck down to the kitchens (which she had found quite early after joining the school) and got an early breakfast alone and went out on the grounds.

Vera wondered around for a little while, watching other people have fun until she settled under the big oak tree to look at students skating over the frozen lake.

Vera sighed, she was all alone again….just like before. Maybe this is how it was always meant to be for her.

As she sat there, Vera thought about what Draco had said, '_you're going to need my help soon_'. Vera could still here his voice echoing in her memory, and no matter how much Draco's attitude repulsed her, his kiss had been surprisingly soft. Vera had almost wanted to submit, but Harry was still on her mind.

Vera had heard rumors that Draco's family was close to Voldermort and maybe…..maybe he was the key to getting her close enough to Voldermort for her to kill him. Harry had said she was on her own, so maybe she needed to do this, to finish this horrible war.

Just as Vera resolved that she would use Draco to get to Voldermort, he walked up to her and sat beside her. Vera didn't acknowledge his presence because she could still feel the touch of his hands and lips from the night before. He didn't look at her as he spoke.

"I don't usually do this. Actually I never do this, so feel special but……I'm sorry about yesterday. I had a few too many Firewhiskeys and….well you know the rest." Draco said to her in a less pretentious tone. Silence followed.

"I really am sorry Vera. Really…."Draco looked down as if embarrassed and Vera glanced at him unaffectedly. She even thought to herself, that almost sounded sincere.

"Ok Draco. I accept your apology, but if you _ever,_ do anything remotely close to that again, I won't just leave you unconscious on the floor. It will be something much more painful. Got it?" Vera said quietly. She saw Draco nod from the corner of her eye.

Silence followed again as they sat under the tree. Draco turned to Vera and stared at her. He stared for a long time, and when Vera finally couldn't stand it, she turned to him.

"What?!?!" She asked. Draco smiled.

"You just look beautiful with the snowflakes in your hair." Draco whispered. That caught Vera off guard and she smiled despite herself. But when she realized she'd smiled, she turned away and stopped.

"Thanks….I guess." She replied.

The two sat there, in silence for a long time. They didn't say anything, just sat, as Vera thought about her plan. She needed to get them talking, comfortably.

"Draco, why is it that you are the way you are?" Vera asked. She knocked herself in the head mentally. What kind of question did she just ask him?

"What do you mean?" He asked. He seemed interested in her question.

"Well I mean….the attitude, the rudeness, the air of higher status. All of that, why do you do that?" She waited for his answer.

"I guess it was just how I was raised….to feel superior, but it didn't always work out the way I wanted. Yea I have money and get girls, but the ones I really want…I don't get." He turned to look into her eyes as he said this and Vera turned away.

Vera cleared her throat at Draco's words. Maybe underneath that hard cold exterior, there was an okay guy underneath. Vera flipped her hair out of her face so she could look at Draco. He looked free, as he looked at the lake. He turned and smiled slightly at Vera as she looked at him. She smiled back.

"How about we go get lunch ok?" Vera asked. He nodded and got up. He offered her his hand, and Vera hesitatingly took it. Draco pulled her up until she was almost face to face with him. Vera pulled her hand away and started to walk to the Great Hall. Draco took a deep breath and followed.

---------------------------------------------

The next few days, came with many difficulties. Harry continually wanted a chance to talk to Vera, but she would avoid him. Even in class, she made sure she was last to enter so that she wouldn't sit near Harry. She made sure she coordinated her schedule, so it was opposite of Harry's and if they had a class together, she would sit beside someone early so he couldn't sit beside her.

Harry had told her she was on her own and she understood. She wasn't about to let Harry interfere with her plan. She needed to make Draco trust her completely and if she was seen with Harry, that wouldn't happen.

While Vera was in the library, during her free period, Harry walked into the library and looked around. Vera was so into her book, that she didn't notice Harry until it was too late to leave.

Harry sat down and looked at her wearing her glasses with her hair up. Even then, like the first time he found her in the library, she looked so beautiful. Harry smiled awkwardly at her as she glanced over her book.

Vera's heart still skipped a beat when she glanced at Harry. It was obvious he wanted to talk, but Vera didn't want any such thing.

"Hi." Harry said. Vera just quickly smiled and got back to her book. Harry swallowed and tried again.

"Umm…so how have you been?" He asked. Vera breathed unevenly behind her book and swallowed the pain of the knowledge of what she was about to do.

"Harry, I'm fine. I took your advice and I'm doing things on my own, _my_way, so if you don't mind I'd like to be alone. Get it?" Vera watched in pain as Harry's face crumbled slightly. He nodded and left, without a backward glance.

Vera ducked behind her book again, but this time not to read it, but to hide the tears she was trying to blink away. She still cared about Harry, and as much as it was hurting him, it was hurting her.

After Vera had studied for that period and gone to the last classes of the day, she went to the Gryffindor common room to drop off her books before dinner started. On her way, Draco caught up with her.

"Vera. I didn't see you except in Potions, where have you been?" Draco asked as he smiled at her. Vera swallowed down the lump she could feel in her throat and smiled back.

"Around. What have you been up to today?" Vera asked. Draco looked a little scared before he pulled her into a nearby classroom and closed the door. Vera was confused.

"Draco, I don't understand why we're in here." Vera said, moving her hand to her wand just in case. Draco moved toward her.

"I wanted to show you to prove what we were talking about in Potions class." Draco whispered. He pulled his sleeve up to reveal the dark mark. Vera gasped, she'd never seen one so close before. Vera moved to touch it. She outlined the markings and the back of the snake. Vera couldn't believe he was part of the Death Eaters now.

"So this means, you are one of them now?" Vera asked. He nodded. Vera just nodded and looked at the mark on his arm. Draco smiled because she didn't judge him. He looked at his watch and pulled her to the door and stopped with it open.

"I'll see you at dinner." And then all of a sudden, he kissed her. It wasn't long, it was just a peck on the lips. It happened so fast that Vera didn't get a chance to react. Unfortunately, as Draco walked away, Hermione saw this kiss and went quickly to the Gryffindor common room.

As Vera walked to the common room, she didn't know what to think about Draco kissing her. He obviously liked her but Vera knew she didn't like him. She just needed him to get close to Voldermort, and no matter what she did with Draco, she knew her feelings would not change. Vera quickly dropped off her bag and went to dinner.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco after leaving Vera's side, was strolling down to the Great Hall when he was grabbed and pushed into a wall. The tip of a wand could be felt on he neck. Draco looked into the face of Harry.

"Malfoy, I know what you did to Vera. I found this at the scene of the crime." Harry said as he pushed the tie clip in Draco's vision.

"I didn't do anything Potter. All I did was give her a taste of a real man." Harry pushed his wand deeper into Draco's neck.

"Don't you ever go near her again. Do you hear me?" Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"Well if she comes to me, I can't help that." Draco replied. Harry just stared at Draco and was about to perform a spell, but he was stopped when he heard someone call his name.

"Harry!" Harry turned his head as Hermione ran up to them. She pulled Harry away and looked at him.

"Its not worth it Harry." Hermione whispered. Draco straightened his shirt and smirked at them.

"Later Potter." Draco walked away as Hermione held Harry back.

"Harry, I saw something just now…something involving Vera and Draco." Hermione said. Harry looked at her.

"What did you see Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked down and took a deep breath. She looked up at Harry and took his hands.

"I saw him kiss her. It was a peck, but it was on the lips and…Vera didn't react to it badly. Maybe she's on his side now. Maybe…." Hermione stopped as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"No, she can't be. She's probably doing this for some reason. I know Vera….she wouldn't." Harry said.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to go back to the common room. I don't feel so hungry anymore." Harry said. Hermione nodded and watched Harry walk down the corridor alone.

----------------------------------------------

After dinner, Vera waited for Draco in the Great Hall. She was standing beside the doors as he exited the Hall. He said goodbye to his friends and went over to her. Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Draco took Vera's hand and she followed him to the seventh floor. There Draco stopped her in the middle of the corridor. Vera watched Draco walk pass a four meter stretch of wall three times and suddenly a door appeared in the wall.

Vera walked to the door slowly, with Draco behind her and opened it. Inside was a large cavern with columns and windows. Items, upon items were stacked in the monstrous room. Vera looked around at all that was there. She was stunned.

"What is this place?" Vera asked. Draco came over and stood beside her.

"Its called the Room of Requirement. Whenever a person needs a room, any kind, the person must only think of that place of need and walk in front of the wall three times and the room will appear. This particular room is a place to hide things. Actually, I found this place because I had been looking for place to hide something and I kind of stumbled upon it after I had forgotten this room's existence." Vera turned at Draco's words and looked at him.

"What were you trying to hide?" Vera asked. Draco looked away. Vera noticed his hesitation, so she did the only thing she could think of doing to get him to answer. She turned his face and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, but it was enough.

"So let me ask that again. What were you trying to hide?" Vera asked as she stroked Draco's face. His eyes were closed as he answered.

"There is an item I have, that I needed in the school. It had a twin and I found its twin in here. Happy?" Draco whispered. Vera smiled and nodded. She pulled away and began to go toward the door, but Draco stopped her.

"Wait…."Draco pulled her back and kissed her. This time Vera let it happen and even though Draco kissed her sweetly, Vera felt nothing for him. She felt numb as his lips caressed hers and when he pulled away, she didn't smile, but turned to the door and walked out with Draco close behind.

They went downstairs and when Vera got to the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room, she hugged Draco goodnight and left. As Vera walked down the corridor, she thought about what Draco had said, '_There is an item I have, that I needed in the school. It had a twin and I found its twin in here_'. Verathought about what that meant. Draco was hiding something important in that room and she knew it could probably lead to Voldermort.

Vera smiled to herself as she said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Harry coming toward her until he stood, blocking the way to her dormitories. Vera looked up at him, annoyed.

"What Harry?" Vera crossed her arms as she looked into his face. Harry wanted to hear it from her, hear that she was seeing Draco.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked. Vera looked away.

"Nothing." She said. Harry shook his head.

"That's not what I heard." He replied.

"Well you heard wrong. Now please move." She said. Vera tried to go around Harry but he still blocked her path.

"I don't want you to lie to me Vera. What are you doing with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"What I have to do….what I _need_ to do to find Voldermort because you obviously aren't going to help me. I need Draco to get close to Voldermort so _I_ can destroy him. A long time ago, I promised myself that I wasn't going to let Voldermort get away with Adam and my parents' deaths. And as far as I can tell, this is the _only_ way I can do that….and I will do anything to gain an advantage…even become Draco's girlfriend. Now please, move out of my way." Harry looked at Vera as she shook her head and pushed him out of her way. She ran upstairs, holding back the tears she felt behind her eyelids as Harry stared after her in disbelief.

Harry stood there for a long time, before he went to bed. He was thinking about what Vera had said. She had basically told Harry that if he had agreed to help her, she wouldn't of gone to Draco. He had pushed his girlfriend into his enemy's arms because of his stubbornness.

But as Harry got ready for bed, he also understood that Vera was only with Draco to get close to Voldermort, which meant that he still had a chance. And Harry knew that this time, he was going to take it and not let go. Harry made a promise to himself that he was going to get Vera back, even if it was the last thing he did.


	8. New Developments

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter, its really going to surprise you. But don't worry, you'll like it. Hope u enjoy and review pleez:D**

**Recap: Last Chapter...**

_**Harry stood there for a long time, before he went to bed. He was thinking about what Vera had said. She had basically told Harry that if he had agreed to help her, she wouldn't of gone to Draco. He had pushed his girlfriend into his enemy's arms because of his stubbornness.**_

_**But as Harry got ready for bed, he also understood that Vera was only with Draco to get close to Voldermort, which meant that he still had a chance. And Harry knew that this time, he was going to take it and not let go. Harry made a promise to himself that he was going to get Vera back, even if it was the last thing he did.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: New Developments**

The next couple of days, Vera spent a lot of her time with Draco. She was seen on the grounds with him and in the library very often. Harry made sure that he did not approach Vera during those days as he planned out a way to get Vera back.

Harry not speaking to Vera, prompted Hermione and Ron to give her the cold shoulder as well, especially after it was confirmed that Vera was with Malfoy. Harry tried to explain the situation to Ron and Hermione, but their dislike of Malfoy tied into Vera and Harry basically breaking up, made it hard for them to understand.

But on Friday morning as the morning post came into the Great Hall, Vera's light brown owl Maple, landed in front of her with a note in her beak. Vera smiled and stroked Maple's head. Vera quickly took the note, offered Maple some food and watched her fly away.

As Maple flew away, Vera opened the note, which had been written neatly onto the parchment.

_Vera,_

_I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, but I still want to be friends. I won't try anything, I promise. Just think about it. If you want to, then meet me on the 7th floor, by the tapestry of the trolls learning to dance at 5. If you don't meet me, I understand. But if what we had meant anything to you, then you'll come. Oh and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Malfoy. He doesn't like me very much._

_Harry_

As Vera folded the paper, she looked over at Harry who was laughing at something funny Ron had said. Vera smiled a little, remembering the handsome smile that Harry used to flash her way all the time. It made Vera remember all their fun times together.

Harry caught Vera looking at him and winked. Vera raised her head and moved out of her seat and out of the Great Hall. Vera didn't look back as she walked, but she could hear someone chasing after her. She smiled to herself and turned.

"Har-I mean, Draco, hi." Vera said, caught off guard by Draco's face instead of Harry's. Vera had thought Harry would of followed her. Draco smiled and moved down to kiss her. Vera moved her head to the side, making Draco kiss her cheek. Draco looked confused as Vera looked away and then took Draco's hand.

"I think I'm getting a cold, that's all. And I don't want you to get it. It'll probably pass quickly, but until then, no mouth to mouth kissing, ok babe?" Vera said, lying through her teeth. She felt Draco pull her close and kissed her forehead. On her forehead he whispered, "Okay."

She pulled Draco to their class together. Soon Draco's bodyguards began to follow them. Vera looked over her shoulder and scowled at them before she turned back to Draco.

"Draco do they always have to follow us? Its really annoying." Vera said. Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Oh Crabbe and Goyle are just my friends. Don't worry, if I want to get rid of them, I know how." Draco said. That didn't make Vera feel better, it just made her mad. Friends didn't follow friends all over the place like Crabbe and Goyle did.

As the four of them made their way to Potions, someone bumped into Draco roughly from the other side. Vera heard Crabbe and Goyle growl as she looked to see Ron looking at Draco. Draco let go of Vera and stepped almost nose to nose to Ron.

"You got a problem Weasley?" Draco asked quietly. Ron looked at Draco not saying a word.

"Oh buzz off Malfoy. Don't you have a class to fail?" Harry asked. Draco turned his attention to Harry. He went over to him and as Harry pulled out his wand, and Draco did the same, Vera intervened.

"Okay, stop. This is so stupid okay?" Vera said. She had stepped between the two boys and was holding up a hand toward each one's chest. Draco looked down at her and Vera raised an eyebrow. Draco sneered at Harry as Vera pushed Draco with her hand lightly on his chest and away from Harry.

"This isn't over Potter!" Draco said just as Professor Slughorn came out to the get the class. Vera sat in the back row with Draco as the class got ready to start. Vera looked at him.

"Draco why can't you be the bigger man for once?" Vera asked. Draco shrugged. Vera stared at Draco for a little bit longer before she turned her head and began to take notes of what Professor Slughorn was putting on the board.

While she wrote, Draco tried to take her waist, but Vera told him to stop and pulled away. Draco didn't understand and just sat there angrily as Professor Slughorn explained the potion. When Professor Slughorn finished and let them go off to get ingredients and begin their potions, Draco grabbed Vera's elbow and held her tightly. Vera winced in pain, but was silent as she heard Draco lean in and whisper into her ear.

"Don't brush me off. Ever." He said it with finality in his voice and let go of Vera. He turned and left the table to get the ingredients. Vera sat there breathing hard as she felt the throbbing in her elbow, where Draco had grabbed her. Vera looked over at him with anger in her eyes and when he came back, she smiled at him lightly.

Even though Vera worked with Draco nicely and let him kiss her and touch her, Vera was seething inside. No man was ever going to touch her the way Draco did and this, in Vera's mind, was the second time he'd violated her. After she got the information she needed, Vera would make sure Draco got what he deserved, she just needed to bide her time.

At the end of the class, Professor Slughorn called Hermione and Harry to stay behind. Vera kissed Draco goodbye as she cleaned up. He left quickly with his friends, and as Vera picked up her things she dropped a vile of rabbit's blood on the floor. The vile broke, spilling the contents and causing Vera to bend down to clean it up. As Vera cleaned, the rest of the class left, leaving Harry and Hermione in the room.

"You two do remember the luncheon on Halloween? Yes, I was hoping you would. So have you two decided if you are coming?" Slughorn asked. Harry and Hermione nodded. Slughorn smiled.

"Good. Off you go then." Slughorn said. Harry and Hermione made their way out and Vera quickly hurried after them. She moved quickly toward their Defence Against the Dark Arts class and made it there almost at the exact time as Harry and Hermione, but Snape caught them too quickly.

"Aww tardy Gryffindors, not a good start. Ten points each from you three." Snape sneered at them. Harry and Hermione looked behind them at Vera as she did something very bold.

"Sir, I was late because I was cleaning up a spill in Potions and Harry and Hermione were detained by Professor Slughorn…" Vera said. Snape turned his eyes on her and interrupted.

"No matter what the excuse, you should always be on time. Now take your seat Miss Minare." Snape said as if the matter was closed, but Vera couldn't help it, she was still angry about Draco.

"I don't think its fair that we should lose points over things that are out of control. And I think Professor Dumbledore would agree with me." Vera said. Snape turned very slowly toward her. He glared at her for a few seconds as the class stared in fear. Vera crossed her arms in defiance, unafraid.

"Is that a threat Miss Minare?" Snape asked very quietly. Vera cocked her head very slightly.

"You tell me Professor." The whole class watched in awe. Snape looked down at her and a flicker of something flitted in his dark eyes. Vera caught it but didn't know what it was.

"Detention Miss Minare. Here at 8 tonight. And twenty more points for attitude. Now take, your, _seat_." Snape walked away as Vera glared at him and then sat beside Draco. Harry was actually looking over at Vera, who caught it and smiled back quickly before Snape began to speak. Ron leaned over and whispered to Harry.

"Vera really does have guts, threatening Snape like that. She almost reminded me of you right then." Ron whispered. Harry smiled.

"Yeah I know. Me too." Harry whispered back. He looked over at her again and noticed Draco whispering into her ear, and it sickened Harry to see Draco be so close to Vera. But one thing made Harry happy at the site of them, Vera's disgusted face, as Draco kissed her head. It looked like Vera wasn't enjoying Draco's company as much as he was enjoying hers.

------------------------------------

The day passed relatively quickly for Harry. Before he knew it, it was ten to five. Harry easily snuck away from the library and made his way up to the 7th floor. Harry waited anxiously. Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked over. There she was, Vera. She smiled as she looked at Harry and walked over.

"Hi Harry." She said. He smiled.

"Hi Vera. Now wait one second." Harry said. He moved in front of the stretch of wall beside the tapestry and walked in front of it three times. The door materialized out of the wall and Harry moved toward it and led Vera in.

When Vera went in, the room was now a comfortable sitting room with snacks on the table, games in the corner and comfy armchairs and beanbag chairs by a fireplace. Vera smiled as Harry went and sat in a beanbag chair. Vera went and sat in one beside him. She looked at him and asked.

"So what's this about Harry? The note, this room, everything? Why did you call me here?" Vera asked. Harry looked at the firelight flickering on Vera's face and sighed.

"I called you here to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I acted and for the things I said to you. It was stupid and childish and I've been regretting it everyday since. And I'd really like you to forgive me." Harry said. Vera looked at his sad face and shook her head.

"So if I forgive you, where do we go from here?" Harry looked at her.

"Well I was hoping we could get back together, the way we once were." He said. Vera looked down sadly.

"Harry you know that can't happen, especially with me seeing Draco." Vera replied.

"Well break up with him. Its not like people don't expect it. Please, I still care about you." Harry said as he moved closer to Vera. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands. Vera looked into Harry's eyes.

"I can't. I know that Draco is up to something. And the only way I can find out what it is, is if I stay with him." Vera said. Harry shook his head.

"But Malfoy's vile and I hate seeing him touch you." Harry said. Vera smiled. She hated it too.

"Harry I feel like you feel. I hate being with Draco. I want to be with you but, the only way we could be is if... it was a secret." Harry smiled. Vera looked at him in realization.

"Yes, if that's what it takes, then yes. You could find out what Draco's doing and help us stop him. It would really help and then, together, me and you can destroy Voldermort." Vera looked into Harry's eyes to see if he was being honest. He was. Vera hugged Harry and pulled him close. Harry melted into the hug that he'd missed so much. And then he moved and kissed her.

Vera loved the feel of Harry's lips on her own. She melted into the passion and softness of Harry's lips and his arms wrapping around her tighter. He pulled her as close as he could and licked her lower lip to gain entrance into her sweet mouth.

And at the first sigh, Harry slid his tongue in and caressed her tongue with his own. The heat and passion that he had felt the last time Harry had kissed Vera, was coming back again. He slid his hands down her back slowly as he pushed her more onto the beanbag chair.

Vera sighed as Harry moved his lips down her body to her neck. He began to nibble on her neck and made Vera moan lightly as he bit the sensitive skin around her collarbone. Vera moaned a little louder this time and Harry moved up quickly and caught her moan in his lips. He kissed Vera very passionately as he controlled the kiss, kissing her lower lip alone and then kissed her lightly on her chin.

Harry lay his head on Vera's chest as she held him close. Vera smiled as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. He kissed her chest and they lay like that for a long time before they got up. Vera was beaming the entire time after the kiss.

Before they left the Room of Requirement, at the door, Harry kissed Vera one more time and looked at her.

"Now if this is going to work, we can't tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione can know. We must be very discreet about what we do and where we do it. We can't even talk that often or people will suspect us. Ok? But anytime we need to talk, and I mean really talk, we'll send each other notes through owl posts." Harry nodded at Vera's words. He leaned down and kissed her again, Vera being lifted into his arms almost as he kissed her. They broke apart and Harry opened the door slowly. He looked around the hall and pulled Vera out. He let go of her and as they walked in opposite directions down the hall, Harry blew a kiss to Vera. She smiled and caught it, right before they turned the corner. A secret romance with Harry was exactly what Vera had needed.

-------------------------------------------

At dinner, Vera sat alone but smiled the entire time. Even though she should have been angry, especially since she had a detention with Snape, Vera wasn't. She was still thinking about her and Harry's plans. This was going to be fun. But before any of that could start, Vera had to do her detention.

As Vera made her way to Snape's classroom, Vera was dreading going to her detention. She knew Snape would make her do something horrible and Vera was not wrong in thinking that.

As she walked into the class, she noticed two large cauldron pots in the middle of the room and about twelve small ones in the corner. Vera put down her bag and sighed.

Snape looked up as she entered and sneered in her direction. He watched as Vera put her bag down and looked over at him.

"Miss Minare, as you can see, these cauldrons are filthy and need cleaning. No wands will be needed for this." Snape said evilly. Vera gave him a sarcastic smile and tied up her long hair. She took off her school vest and put it on the side.

Vera moved over and picked up the soapy sponge in bucket Snape had conjured. Vera went to the largest cauldron and bent down into it. She began to scrub the side of the cauldron hard. She scrubbed all the grime and substances off the sides. It smelled disgusting and Vera gagged a few times, but she didn't let Snape see her discomfort.

Soon Vera was done the first cauldron, and was wiping her brow. She was covered in sweat and her white shirt was getting soaked. Vera's ample bosom was starting to show through her shirt. She disregarded it and then moved to the next cauldron. She bent down into that one, and when Snape looked up to see how she was doing, he was able to see down into her top completely.

He averted his eyes but not before he had seen down her top and it glistening with sweat. Vera cleaned the second cauldron as well as the first and when she was finished, her shirt was completely soaked through the back. She looked at it and looked over at Snape. She didn't want to be showing her bra, through a now see-through top, so Vera picked up her wand and muttered a spell, which sent her top back to normal.

She smiled and went over to the small cauldrons. Vera began to clean them with her back to Snape, but she did not know that he was staring at her curvaceous figure and was still picturing her breasts almost spilling out of her top.

Snape could not lie, that Vera was a very beautiful girl. She reminded Snape of a girl he had liked back when he had been a student at Hogwarts. She had the same face and figure but she had different eyes and dark long hair. But from the first time Snape had seen Vera, he had seen….Miriam. Miriam had left in seventh year, but Snape still remembered her. Miriam had been one of the two women at Hogwarts who had impacted Snape's life the most.

Snape watched as Vera wiped some sweat off her forehead. And Snape didn't know why, but he got up silently and quickly moved over to her and stood very close behind her, but not touching her. He stood there for two seconds before Vera commented on it.

"Professor, please step back." Vera said it very quietly, but she was silently summoning her wand and it was hovering in the corner behind Snape. He took a deep breath and stepped back. He turned away from her.

"I think you've done enough for tonight. You may go." Snape said it very quietly as well. He didn't look at Vera as she quickly picked up her things and left the classroom. As soon as Vera was sure that Snape couldn't hear her footsteps, she began to run. She ran all the way until she got to common room.

Vera stood in front of the portrait hole for a while, thinking, what had just happened? She had felt Snape's presence behind her and she hadn't known what to do. She knew if he'd touched her, she would of cursed him.

Vera took a deep breath before she said the password and climbed through the portrait hole into the common room. It was quite late and everyone had gone to bed and the common room was empty.

As Vera moved to go upstairs, she saw a shadow nearby and then someone grabbed her waist. Vera spun and pulled out her wand. She slammed the person against the wall and pressed her wand to their neck. She looked into the face of the person who had grabbed her and noticed it was Harry. He looked slightly shocked as she removed her wand and backed up. Harry fixed his shirt as he looked at Vera.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was you." Vera said.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" Harry asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, its really nothing. So why are you up? I thought you would be asleep." Vera said as Harry hugged her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I wanted to discuss our information on Voldermort. And I wanted to see you….alone." Harry said as he leaned down and kissed Vera. She was so worn emotionally and physically that the moment Harry kissed her, she melted into the kiss and began to get more passionate in it. She was ravaging Harry's lips with her own.

Harry was kind of surprised by Vera's aggressiveness, but he didn't complain as he lifted her off the floor and Vera wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

Harry moved them over to the couch in front of the fire and sat down with Vera on top of him. She kissed him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Vera heard Harry groan and moved her lips upward onto his forehead as he moved his to her neck and chest. He nibbled on her neck and bit her lightly and Vera giggled. He moved and placed kisses on Vera's exposed chest. He slipped his hands into her hair and untied it, making it fall free down around her shoulders.

Vera rested her head on Harry's head as he continued periodically to place feather-light kisses on her chest. Vera just wanted to feel Harry's arms around her and she kissed his head, continually kissed his scar. Harry just smiled into her long dark hair and smelled its chocolaty fragrance. He loved her hair and just laid his head on it, like a cushion. And finally after a long time, Vera pulled away and looked down at Harry. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, now we can talk. So I guess I'll start about Draco. Well I know that he's hiding something in the Room of Requirement. Something that he said he needs in the school and it has a twin and he hid its twin in there. I don't know what it is yet, but I will. So what did you find out?" Vera asked, while holding Harry's hand. He had been listening very hard at what Vera had been saying and he looked at her now.

"Well, I've been talking to Dumbledore about Voldermort, we've found out some very important things. The most important is probably something called Horcruxes. Do you know what that is?" Harry asked. Vera shook her head no.

"Well its when a person conceals part of their soul in an item. And if this part of their soul is alive, somewhere else, they can never die." Harry said. Vera's eyes had widened as Harry had spoken.

"So Voldermort has a Horcrux somewhere? Vera asked.

"You mean _Horcruxes_. We believe he has four. But the good news about this is we know for sure one has been destroyed and one is in the castle, but the other two, which we believe is Hufflepuff's cup and Slytherin's locket can be anywhere. So that's all we know really. We know before Voldermort can die, we must somehow destroy them. We know that there were two other Horcruxes once, the one that now resides in Voldermort's body, that he used to come back to life and the one that in my second year I destroyed, which was his diary. Those two have been eliminated, me destroying the diary and Voldermort using the other to come back to life. So when and only after we destroy the three other Horcruxes, can we finally go after Voldermort." Harry said and sighed. Vera held his hand a little tighter because she understood the magnitude of the task ahead.

"Well its good that I know now, at least I can help. Maybe I can probe Draco and find out if he knows where either the cup or the locket is. I mean Draco's family is known to be Death Eaters, so maybe I can find out." Vera said. Harry nodded.

"That's a good idea, because Voldermort did entrust the diary to Lucius Malfoy, so he could possibly have given other Horcruxes to Lucius." Harry said. He looked over at Vera as she stroked his arm, then she remembered.

"Harry, Draco's been branded with the Dark Mark. I saw it on his arm. He showed it to me." Harry nodded at Vera's words.

"I'd figured that much, but….Vera I don't want you guys getting too close because I don't like to share." Harry said as he put his arm around Vera and pulled her close, so that her head lay on his chest. Vera sighed, she felt nothing in Draco's arms, nothing like what she felt while in Harry's arms.

"I know Harry, but I have to keep being Draco's girlfriend so we can find out what we need from him. That's all I'm doing, working. Don't worry, it doesn't mean anything, like me and you." Harry looked down at her as she lay on his chest.

"But I hate seeing you together. And what if he wants to get more physical with you, before we finish with him? I've heard things about him and being able to get any girl he wants into bed…" Harry stopped as Vera kissed him. She held him close in the kiss as a warm feeling flowed through both of them during that kiss. Vera slowly pulled away and looked into Harry's eyes.

"See what I just felt with you, that warm feeling, I don't ever feel that with Draco. I can't feel that with him because I don't care about him, like I care about you. And… if he wants to get physical, I'll say no. Okay?" Vera said. Harry just nodded as he leaned in and kissed her again.

After a few minutes of kissing and nibbling on all exposed skin, Vera pulled away from Harry. He groaned as he saw her stand in front of him. She gave him his hand and helped him up out of the chair. They walked hand in hand to the two doors, one leading to the boys dorm, the other, the girls dorm. Harry pulled Vera close one more time and kissed her goodnight, before he let go of her and went upstairs.

--------------------------------------------

The next day, Vera spent all her time with Draco. She was actually really cheerful toward him and he was liking her new attitude. She was being more affectionate then ever and Draco was glad about it.

While they were going to their class, he pulled her away from the rest of the students into a hidden crevice in the wall. He had her against the wall as he stood in the doorway, in the dark. She smiled at him.

"Draco, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" She asked while running her fingers through his hair. She pulled him closer while doing this, and he smiled.

"I think you know." He leaned in and kissed her and Vera met his lips. Even though Vera kissed him back now, she imagined it was Harry's lips on her own, instead of Draco, making her more passionate in the kiss, even though she usually didn't try very hard when kissing Draco.

As Draco kissed Vera more deeply, he pressed closer to her. Draco was feeling that old hunger to ravish her coming back. He wanted to just to carry her up to his room and make love to her right then. But he held it as he kissed her neck and pushed his face into the long curtain of her hair.

As Vera hugged Draco close her, she could feel his body getting harder against her. She took a sharp intake of breath at the feel of him. Draco smiled and stroked her face.

"You feel that? That's what you do to me Vera, Merlin you don't know how much I want you right now." Draco leaned his head into her hair again and Vera stared into space without saying anything.

"I don't think we should be going that far just yet, Draco. At least not until we know more about each other." She smiled at him as he looked into her eyes. He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her lightly one more time before he took her hand and led her to their class.

As Vera trailed after Draco, she looked at his white blond head and tall frame. Maybe in another lifetime, Draco and her could of worked, but not this time, not now.

As the day ploughed on, the only thing that kept Vera going, through all of Draco's kisses and touching, was the thought that after all of this, she was going to meet Harry for a late night make-out session. But before that came, Draco took Vera into a quiet classroom, later that night. She had been about to go meet Harry, but Draco had told her he wanted to tell her something first.

As Vera sat on top of one of the desks, she waited as Draco closed the door and moved toward her. He slipped in between her legs as he stood in front of her. Vera put her arms around Draco's neck and looked at him.

"So what did you want to talk about hun?" Vera asked. Draco moved his hands to her waist and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Its not so much talk about, as it is ask." He said. Vera looked at him.

"Ask me then." Vera said. Draco took a deep breath and then asked.

"Well I'm trying to fix something and I know you're really smart, so maybe you can help me fix it, but you can't tell anybody about it. Promise?" Draco was looking deeply into her eyes. Vera smiled and behind Draco's back crossed her fingers.

"I promise. What is it?" Vera asked. She uncrossed her fingers.

"It's a Vanishing cabinet that I need mending. Can you help?" Draco asked. Vera thought for a moment.

"I'll probably have to research it a little, but, yeah I can probably help fix it." Draco smiled and kissed her. He pulled her close and began to ravish her, his hands moving up her back and her fingers running through his hair. She felt him getting hard on her leg. At that, Vera stopped him. She jumped off the desk in front of Draco and pulled him to the door.

"Okay that's enough for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco sighed and then kissed her lightly before he let her go down the corridor and go to her common room.

As soon as Vera was in the common room, she felt Harry come toward her from his armchair. He pulled her close and breathed her in. She smelled delicious and it just made Harry kiss her.

Vera met his lips fully and wholeheartedly. He held her tightly against him as he kissed her. He had missed her all day and it hadn't helped that Draco had been all over her the entire day, in front of his face. It had made his blood boil when he had seen Draco's hands on Vera's body and her giggling toward his touch. Vera pulled away from Harry and looked at him.

"Harry I just found out what Draco's trying to fix." Vera said, a little breathless after Harry's kiss. He looked surprised.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Vera looked around and then said it.

"Do you know anything about a Vanishing cabinet?" She asked.


	9. Too Much To Handle

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. My computer has been out of commission for a while, but don't worry the story is still going on and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

**Recap: Last Chapter...**

_**As soon as Vera was in the common room, she felt Harry come toward her from his armchair. He pulled her close and breathed her in. She smelled delicious and it just made Harry kiss her. Vera met his lips fully and wholeheartedly. He held her tightly against him as he kissed her. He had missed her all day and it hadn't helped that Draco had been all over her the entire day, in front of his face. It had made his blood boil when he had seen Draco's hands on Vera's body and her giggling toward his touch. Vera pulled away from Harry and looked at him.**_

_**"Harry I just found out what Draco's trying to fix." Vera said, a little breathless after Harry's kiss. He looked surprised.**_

_**"What is it?" Harry asked. Vera looked around and then said it.**_

_**"Do you know anything about a Vanishing cabinet?" She asked.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Too Much To Handle**

The next day was Halloween. Even though Harry and Hermione didn't want to go to Slughorn's luncheon, they had already promised, so they couldn't get out of it. As the three of them sat in the common room, preparing themselves for a horrible lunch, Harry told the others what Vera had told him. Hermione and Ron were thinking about what it could possibly be.

"Whatever it is, the cabinet must in someway tie into Voldemort's plan, because he would not of branded Malfoy if he didn't believe he could help him in some way." Hermione said. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, You-Know-Who isn't stupid enough to let a 16 year old become a Death Eater if he didn't believe he could help him get at Hogwarts. That's probably why he marked Malfoy...that and because his family is big on the whole Death Eater thing." Ron said. Hermione and Harry nodded just as Vera came down the stairs of the girls' dormitory. She walked and noticed the three of them sitting in front of the fire. She smiled a little at them and her eyes flashed at Harry before she left the common room.

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was staring at the portrait hole. Hermione furrowed her brow. She snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face and he looked at her.

"I think we should get going to that luncheon. It's almost 12." Hermione said to Harry. He nodded and stood up. Ron stayed where he was as Hermione stood up as well. She looked at him confused.

"Ron, why aren't you coming?" Harry asked. Ron looked sad.

"I wasn't invited remember?" Ron said. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Ron, we are allowed to bring guests. So you can come." Hermione said. Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Really?" He asked. Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Ron jumped up and started to walk to the portrait hole.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ron said. Hermione and Harry shook their heads, then followed.

--

A couple of days later, Harry and Vera secretly went to the library to look up on the Vanishing cabinet. Harry made sure that he sat at the same table as Vera, but was across from her, reading his own book, so that to someone watching, they weren't together. But underneath the table, they were tickling each other's feet.

Both found some information on it, to do a little bit of maintenance, but not enough to completely fix one. Harry thought about it, afterwards as they both wrote in their secret connecting journals. Vera had created them. The two diaries were connected, so when one wrote in one, their writing would disappear on the writer's page and appear for only long enough to read, in the other's book.

It was quite convenient, especially when they wanted to talk to each other from different parts of the school and in class. Both had one, but Harry's looked almost like a note book and Vera's a diary, so no one would suspect that they were in any way related to each other.

Vera was getting frustrated in trying to find a way to fix the cabinet. She was also trying to find out what Draco needed the cabinet for. She was trying as much as she could stomach kissing, to get him to tell her, but he was holding out. And unfortunately, though Vera was using all the time spent trying to find out what Draco was doing, Draco was getting more and more sensitized and turned on whenever they were together. This was what Vera didn't want, because under no circumstances, would she sleep with Draco. No matter how much information Vera would gain from doing it, she would not sink that low.

Vera sighed and looked down at her open diary. Inside the words, _'What's wrong? And don't try to lie because I can see it on your face.' _The words faded quickly and Vera looked at the page a while before she wrote, _'I'm just frustrated that's all. I can't find anything. What about you? Have you found anything that could really help us?' _The words shimmered for a second and then sunk into the page. Vera waited, then the words shone onto the page. _'Nope. Sorry. But don't worry, we'll find something'. _

Vera looked at the book as the words faded away. Vera knew she needed a way to relax, especially since she was supposed to meet Draco later to start fixing the cabinet. Vera wrote down into the diary, _'I'm going to go take a bath to calm my nerves. I'll see you later sweetie'._ Harry made the slightest nod at Vera's words and Vera left. She walked with her books and all straight to the prefect's bathroom on the 6th floor and went in.

The bathroom was beautifully decorated with a large swimming pool size bath with many taps. The walls were decorated with beautiful tapestries of witches and wizards in beautiful settings. Vera smiled as she saw a couple run into each other's arms in a large field. Vera took out her towel from her bag and began to undress. She took off all her clothes and then flicked her wand at three of the taps. They turned on and three different colors of liquid poured out of each.

One was a silky blue liquid, another was of pink round bubbles that floated into the air and filled the room with a scent of fresh flowers and the last was a lavender liquid which included football sized bubbles which lay on the surface of the water.

Vera watched the bath fill and then she flickered her wand again. The taps turned off suddenly. She moved to the edge of the bath and put her wand and towel down by the pool, then jumped in. She was completely submerged for a few seconds before she came up to the surface and swam a couple of laps. Finally she came to sit close to her towel and wand.

Vera lay back and put her head on the edge of pool. She took a deep breath and watched the bubbles float all over her body and felt the warm, calming sensations of the water. Then suddenly Vera felt a presence in the bathroom. She turned and pretended she was still bathing normally. She slowly moved and picked up her wand. She heard a chuckle.

"Vera do you really think you need that?" A familiar voice asked. Vera smiled and Harry walked into the light. Vera put her wand down.

"How long have you been in here?" Vera asked as Harry came to edge of the pool.

"Not that long, I only saw you when you started lounging at the edge here. I didn't see anything else." He said. Vera smiled as Harry looked at her.

"Well maybe if you jump in, you will." Vera said with a mischievous smile on her face. Harry lifted his brows and smiled. He bent down and lay on his stomach. He moved his head close to Vera's and kissed her. Vera moved her hands to Harry's face and clutched it. Passion surged through Vera, as Harry slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned into the kiss. Harry pulled away and began to take off his clothes. He took off all he wore until he was only in his boxers. Then he slipped into the water and moved in front of Vera. Her back was pressed to the wall of the bath and she looked into Harry's green eyes.

He moved toward her and pressed against her body in the water as he kissed her. Vera moaned and held onto Harry's wet back as she pulled him closer. Vera could feel heat flowing through her body as Harry kissed her deeply and ran his hands over her naked body.

Harry moved his hands down Vera's hips and slipped them around her full bottom. He squeezed it gently and heard her moan as he kissed her neck which was the only other thing, other than her face, that was visible above the water. Harry could feel pleasure flowing through his own body and soon he was growing large against Vera's leg under the water.

Vera gasped as Harry bit her neck. She squirmed pleasurably in the water when she brushed against his erection. He felt large and Vera reached over and picked up her wand. She muttered a spell so that the door would be locked and soundproofed and then muttered a protection charm, so that no unwanted consequences would happen.

Vera dropped her wand and moved her hands under the water and slipped Harry's boxers off and put them on the floor of the bathroom. He moved from her neck and kissed her deeply once more as Harry moved his throbbing dick to her wet opening. He slowly began to push into her as he kissed her.

Vera's eyes opened wide as she felt the full thickness of Harry slide into her. She moaned and held onto Harry as he pushed deeply into her. He pressed his way, all the way, in. And then groaned when he felt her warm, tight, pulsating pussy holding him.

Harry then began to move, slowly and deeply inside of Vera. She wrapped her legs around Harry's waist. Pleasure flowed through both of them as he pushed and thrust deeply and slowly into her. She was moaning lightly as Harry thickly thrust into her. She held on to him as she felt him begin to move faster inside her. He felt wonderfully thick, hard and long and as he began to slam into her, Vera was moaning more and more.

Pleasure was surging through her body as Harry's thickness filled her and spread her pussy apart. The feel of him moving and stretching her each time he thrust into her, was sending heat surging through her. He would pull out and then completely fill her with his cock and soon Vera was swamped in the pleasure, her moans coming out in little bursts and her eyes beginning to roll in pleasure.

Harry watched and groaned as he watched Vera's eyes rolling slowly as he pushed his way into her. She was so tight and hot that the feel of her rubbing against him was sending fire through his blood. She was sucking him in deeper and deeper, dragging him into her, until he couldn't do anything but move more aggressively and faster headlong into the pleasure and her body.

Harry was in heaven as he watched Vera's face and heard her moans. He was groaning as he began to slam into her, sending the pleasure flowing through every one of his muscles. Making him aware that he was so close to orgasm and so was Vera.

Then suddenly Harry thrust deeply into Vera one last time and she screamed. She screamed as her body went over the edge and the full power and pleasure of her orgasm hit her. Harry hit his orgasm as well and he groaned loudly as he poured a sea of cum deeply into Vera's body. He held onto her as they sat in the pool together. But Harry was still in the mood for more.

He climbed out and pulled Vera with him. He lay her out on the towel and lay down beside her. He looked down at her beautiful face and kissed her. They were both dripping with water as they clutched each other on the towel. Harry moved out of the kiss and began to play with Vera's stunning body. He moved down to her full breasts and began to suckle and lick one of her nipples and fondle her other breast.

Vera moaned as she felt strands of pleasure flow from where Harry was teasing her with his mouth. Vera put both her palms on the floor, hoping somehow she could stem the pleasure if she did so. She was curling her toes and fingers as Harry slowly began to fondle both breasts with his hands and slip his mouth lower on her body.

He moved to her flat stomach and kissed it. He continued to play with her breasts as he moved to her hip and bit it lightly, leaving a mark on her light brown skin. Then Harry looked at Vera's group of curls and opened herlegs.

He slipped his tongue to her clit and began to slowly lick her. Vera's back arched as she felt this new pleasure. Harry held onto her hips as he began to lick her clit faster and faster.

Vera was feeling the waves of pleasure washing over her and she moved her hands to Harry's head and held him to her. She felt Harry's tongue moving against her, making the pleasure come in heightened volts. Shocks of it flew though her body. She was moving on the towel and had her hands in Harry's hair as she felt her orgasm come upon her. Vera clutched Harry's head hard and moaned loudly and long as her orgasm passed over her.

She lay limp for a moment as Harry moved up her body and kissed her. Vera smiled as Harry looked down at her. She kissed him back and began to clutch him again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to roll on top of him as they kissed deeply and passionately. But the moment Vera had Harry on his back and she was on top, she moved down to his neck and began to kiss him lightly. She kissed his large muscled chest and began to move down to his large dick.

Harry had gotten hard from watching Vera squirm and scream in orgasm and when Vera moved to his erection, her eyes widened slightly. Harry felt large as Vera took him into her hand and began to stroke him up and down, slowly. She heard Harry groan quietly as she stroked him and she smiled. She took her other hand and began to tease his balls and heard his sharp intake of breath at her doing this.

Vera moved down and slowly took Harry into her mouth. She swallowed his entire length. She slowly let him slip into her mouth, filling it and going toward and into her throat. She held him tightly as he fully filled her mouth and a little of her throat. She felt Harry jerk a little as she had swallowed him and he groaned and put his fingers into her hair, as she began to move up and down over his dick. She sucked him softly and swirled her tongue as she heard him begin to breathe more rapidly. She began to move faster and moved her fingers softly over his balls.

Harry was dying in pleasure as Vera's hot mouth took him deeply into it. He could feel his sensitive head tightly locked in her throat and could feel her tongue swirling over him. Pleasure flew through his body as her mouth moved up and down over him.

Harry was groaning more and more as pleasure flowed from Vera's mouth and hand. Harry was losing control of reality. His mind was beginning to go to some wonderful place of pleasure, his groans getting louder. He was drowning in pleasure until suddenly he crashed into his orgasm. He yelled and shot a wad of cum into Vera's mouth. She swallowed it and moved up to Harry's lips. He kissed her voraciously and entangling his hands into her hair as he did so.

Vera could feel Harry's erection pressing against her, so she spread her legs and moved them so that she was almost sitting on Harry with her legs wide. And then slowly, she lowered her body so Harry's dick slipped into her again.

Vera moaned as Harry grabbed her bottom and began to move her slowly up and down over his dick. Harry groaned at how good it felt to have her surrounding him, pulling him and inflaming him. He felt her shudder and Vera whimpered as she moved to be completely on top of Harry and take him fully into her. She put her hands on his chest as she began to move faster on top of him, he pulling her hips down hard so that she pressed tightly against him.

She was quickly gaining her orgasm as pleasure was pounded into her. Harry was groaning at every hard bounce Vera did and she couldn't take Harry's thickness pounding so deeply and fully into her. Then as Vera brought herself down again, her orgasm came. She suppressed her scream this time, but she continued to feel it pulsating in her as Harry continued to pound her body up and down on him. She could feel her pleasure still flowing through her, sending aftershocks of pleasure with every hard, fast thrust. Then Harry reached his orgasm, grunted and sprayed cum into her. He pulled Vera to him and kissed her forehead.

Harry was still inside Vera's pussy and as they lay there, she clenched her muscles and heard Harry groan. She hadn't expected to be so sensitized herself and she cried out at a shock of pleasure flowed through her. She smiled limply and then he thrust into her a little, sending another wave of pleasure through her. Vera lay on Harry for a while, not wanting to release herself from him, but eventually she got off of Harry and lay beside him on the towel. She lay her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

They lay quiet for a long time, until Vera remembered she had to meet Draco soon and that she still needed to take her bath.

"Harry, I want to stay like this forever, but I have to meet Draco in a little while and I still haven't taken my bath." Vera said. Harry grumbled and nodded. Vera stood up and jumped into the bath. She surfaced and noticed Harry had jumped in as well. They swam around and bathed together before Vera went to meet Draco.

They kissed a few times, while getting dressed. And finally when Vera was to leave Harry, he grabbed her one last time and kissed her deeply. Vera smiled as she pulled away and went down the hall and up the stairs to the 7th floor, where her other boyfriend was waiting for her.

--

Vera walked down the hallway, thinking of Harry and what they had just been doing. Vera smiled to herself as she got to the Room of Requirement and noticed Draco leaning against the wall across from the empty stretch of wall.

He noticed Vera's smile and took her in his arms quickly and pushed her against the wall. He smiled down at her as she smiled up at him.

"I see you're smiling. Why is that? It seems like you hardly ever smile." Draco asked. Vera looked at him. She was too happy to let Draco ruin this moment.

"Just happy to see you. " Vera said. And to make it believable, Vera wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He held her waist and smiled at her as she did this.

"Hmm. I think I'm liking you smiling." He whispered. He moved down and kissed her. Vera let Draco pull her close because her body was still tingling with the feel of Harry's touches and kisses. She even kissed him back a little, imagining Harry's lips on her own, instead of Draco's. And Vera smiled as he pulled away, because the memory of her and Harry would keep her warm and not Draco.

"Do you want to go into the room now?" Vera asked as Draco's silver eyes began to smoulder with passion. Draco nodded as Vera moved out of his arms. He watched as she walked three times in front of the empty stretch of wall and watched as the door appeared.

Vera stopped and opened her eyes. She walked to the door and opened it. She beckoned Draco and he followed. They walked to the cabinet and looked at it. Vera still didn't know how to completely fix it, but Draco pulled out a sheet of paper which had a few instructions on how to fix one of the broken parts of the cabinet. He handed it to Vera.

"Can you perform these spells?" He asked. She looked at them. One was the mend all things spell, which mended anything in the area that needed to be physically fixed, like a broken part would be fixed. Another was a power giving spell, which gave the item whatever power it had back. She knew she could perform these and the third but not the other two. Vera had never seen them before. She looked at Draco.

"I can already do three of these. But the other two, I'll have to practice at to be able to control. This is some serious magic." Vera said. He nodded.

"I know but could you try. I really need this cabinet fixed." Draco said. Vera sighed and began to do the spells. She completed the first three and then struggled with the fourth. Finally in her frustration, Vera yelled.

"Really Draco, what's the point of this? I can't do this and you won't even tell me what this is for." Vera said. Draco looked at her angrily.

"Listen!! I need this done and I asked you nicely and you agreed. So don't back out now that you are having difficulties okay?!" Draco yelled. Vera flinched at his words. Five quiet seconds passed before Draco sighed and moved to pull Vera into his arms. He stroked her hair and held her as Vera stayed frigid.

"I'm sorry Vera. I'm just frustrated that's all. I didn't mean to yell." Draco whispered as he kissed her hair. Vera let Draco hold her but she didn't really hold him back. He looked down at her and he kissed her. He held her and breathed into her neck. He lightly brushed back her hair and noticed a small mark on Vera's neck. It looked almost like a hickey. But Draco didn't remember giving Vera a hickey. He looked up at her face.

"What's that on your neck Vera?" Draco asked quietly. Vera moved her hand toward it and thought quickly. She smiled up at Draco.

"I was practicing some spells for Transfiguration and one of the spells hit me there. It was small and it only brushed me, but it burned me. That's what that is." Draco stared at her for a while, and then nodded. They worked a few more spells before they gave up.

As they walked through the halls, Draco put his arm around Vera's waist. She let him do as he wished as they walked. When he had walked her close to the Gryffindor common room, and then turned her toward him. He smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Draco whispered. Vera nodded and smiled lightly. He kissed her goodbye and then whispered into her ear.

"Be more careful next time with stray spells Vera." Draco said as he kissed her bruise and then walked away. Vera watched Draco go and thought to herself. Did Draco know where she really got the bruise from? Vera doubted it.

When Draco got back to the Slytherin common room, he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle and sat down next to them. They looked at Draco expectantly and waited.

"I think I want you two to follow Vera . I think she might be seeing someone else. And if you guys find out she's seeing someone, don't do anything to her. Just bring her to me and I'll deal with her." Draco whispered. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco's hard, dark look and nodded, knowing that if they found anything, Vera was in deep trouble.


	10. Wrongful Thoughts

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. Enjoy this juicy chapter. Later**

* * *

**Recap: Last Chapter..**

"_**What's that on your neck Vera?" Draco asked quietly. Vera moved her hand toward it and thought quickly. She smiled up at Draco.**_

_**"I was practicing some spells for Transfiguration and one of the spells hit me there. It was small and it only brushed me, but it burned me. That's what that is." Draco stared at her for a while, and then nodded. They worked a few more spells before they gave up. **_

_**As they walked through the halls, Draco put his arm around Vera's waist. She let him do as he wished as they walked. When he had walked her close to the Gryffindor common room, and then turned her toward him. He smiled at her.**_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow then." Draco whispered. Vera nodded and smiled lightly. He kissed her goodbye and then whispered into her ear.**_

_**"Be more careful next time with stray spells Vera." Draco said as he kissed her bruise and then walked away. Vera watched Draco go and thought to herself. Did Draco know where she really got the bruise from? Vera doubted it.**_

_**When Draco got back to the Slytherin common room, he walked over to Crabbe and Goyle and sat down next to them. They looked at Draco expectantly and waited.**_

_**"I think I want you two to follow Vera . I think she might be seeing someone else. And if you guys find out she's seeing someone, don't do anything to her. Just bring her to me and I'll deal with her." Draco whispered. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco's hard, dark look and nodded, knowing that if they found anything, Vera was in deep trouble.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Wrongful Thoughts**

As Vera walked back to the common room, she felt her neck and the small hickey Harry had left on her. Vera had commended herself on her quick thinking. If Draco had realized it was a hickey, Vera didn't know what he would of done. It was quite normal for Harry to have left a mark on her as she had left on him, but considering their situation, they needed to keep all marks in places that were hidden by clothes.

Vera had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd reached the portrait hole and that the fat lady had been asking her for the password for a few minutes.

"Darling, password? Hello?" The fat lady asked. Vera looked up, coming out of her revere.

"Sorry, what?" Vera said. The fat lady looked frustrated.

"I _said, _password?" She said as Vera looked at her.

"It's Gillyweed." Said a voice from behind.

"Finally. Thank you." The lady opened her portrait as Vera turned to see Hermione standing behind her with a cold stare. Vera smiled shakily and climbed into the portrait hole. She looked around and watched Hermione walk over to Ron and Harry who were sitting in the corner, doing some Charms homework. Harry locked eyes with Vera for a split second before her went back to his work with Ron.

Vera understood what this meant and didn't take any offence to Harry's disregard of her. They needed to keep their relationship a secret and that meant not being friendly when Ron and Hermione were around. So she walked over to a table across the room and began to do the same Charms homework.

As Vera began to write her report on sound charms and practicing on her small notebook, making it chirp, bark and squeal quietly, Hermione looked over at Vera and then back at Harry who was reading his copy of Charms of All Shapes and Forms intently. She stared at him until Harry noticed. He looked up and looked at Hermione.

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked as he picked up his notebook which connected with Vera's diary and put it on his lap. From the corner of his eye, he noticed her do the same thing.

"Harry do you still like her?" Hermione asked. Harry looked confused.

"Do I still like who?" Harry asked. Ron looked up at Hermione a little surprised. Hermione glanced at him and continued.

"Oh Harry, don't act stupid. I mean Vera. Ron and I have been talking about it, and we think you still like her." Harry was about to disagree when Ron piped in.

"Don't deny it Harry. You say her name in your sleep sometimes. And we see the way you look at her when she's with Malfoy…. like you're jealous." Ron said. Harry looked shocked that he had been whispering Vera's name in his sleep and that Ron had heard him. Hermione took Harry's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Harry she's not worth it. Remember the second you guys broke up, she completely turned and started going out with Malfoy. Any person who _really _cares about you would never do that, you know that. You have to forget about her." Hermione whispered. Harry looked at the concern on both his friends' faces.

"You guys don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." Harry said. He stood up and Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, she's dating Malfoy. I know you see that. There's no denying that piece of information and you know if she's dating him, she's probably on his side with Vol-" Hermione said. She was interrupted by Harry.

"She's not on Malfoy's side. I know okay? Just trust me on that. Can we drop this so I can keep working?" Harry picked up his book again and completely buried his face in it. Harry looked down at his message notebook and saw written in it, 'What's going on?'

Harry wrote down 'They are giving me a lecture about you, but don't worry, its over.' He waited and saw her write down, 'Ok. I hope I didn't make any kind of problem for you and your friends.' Harry smiled lightly and then wrote, 'No its ok. Everything is fine, we're just working now. I'll wait until everyone is gone, so we can talk, ok?' Harry watched the words fade, then the new ones appeared saying, 'Yea alright.'

Harry smiled and then began to really pay attention to his book. As he read, Ron and Hermione were sending each other silent signals of concern. Finally Hermione went to bed, and because Hermione was the real reason that Ron did any of his work, he left soon after her.

As soon as Harry was sure they had gone to bed and there was no one left in the common room, Harry moved to Vera's table and stood in front of her. He lifted her, so she was standing and then he sat in her seat. Then he moved Vera to sit on his lap, her legs straddling him, facing him. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes as she looked into his green ones. She began to be sucked into them and slowly Harry began to get closer to her.

Vera met his lips as he, lightly at first, kissed her lips. He moved his hands to her back and pulled her even closer, so he could deepen the kiss. Vera melted closer to Harry as his tongue slipped into her mouth sweetly and she held him tighter to her as he moved his hands around her back and pulled her even closer. Feelings of warmth began to run in between their bodies as their kiss became more aggressive. They were ravishing each other, Vera's hands running through Harry's hair and his up and down her back, piercing his nails into her flesh.

Vera moaned in Harry's lips and he moved down to her neck, unbuttoning her top with his teeth as he moved lower into her chest. Vera moaned again as she clutched Harry's head to her and felt his tongue on her skin.

As this passionate exchange was happening, Ron came down the stairs quietly to get Harry because he thought he might of fallen asleep in front of his books. As Ron got to the second last step, he stood there in shock for a split second before he hid. Ron watched in shock as Harry kissed Vera's neck, and as she held him to her as her open top slid down her back. She was straddling herself on Harry's lap and after two seconds of shock and disgust, Ron hurried up to the dormitories where he sat on his bed quietly, waiting for Harry.

Suddenly Vera remembered what had happened with Draco and how he had noticed Harry's hickeys. Vera pulled back and looked at Harry's bewildered face. She lightly kissed his nose and then got off his lap. She pulled her skirt over her hips and buttoned her top. She sat down in the chair next to him and ran her fingers through her hair to fix it a little.

"Harry, Draco almost figured us out because of those little love bites you left on me from before. We have to stop or I'm not going to get any info from Draco. And it would be such a waste." Vera whispered and Harry smiled as she stroked his face and he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Well did you find out why Malfoy needs the cabinets fixed yet?" Harry asked, as he fixed his hair. Vera shook her head no and sighed.

"He did get me to perform a few more spells to fix it though. The only thing I'm worried about is that he's going to find out about us before I can figure out what the cabinet is needed for. I think tomorrow I'll ask Draco what the point of the cabinet is. I'll do anything to get enough information from him." Vera said with a determined look on her face. Harry looked at her and then took her hand.

"Don't do _anything,_ because you are a beautiful girl and anything to Draco is like…." Vera put her finger to Harry's lips to stop him. She shook her head.

"I have not, and never will do, any of the things I do with you, with Draco. Don't doubt that, okay?" Vera said. Harry took the hand at his lips and kissed her palm. He nodded yes. Harry looked at Vera hard and then took both her hands in his. He turned her toward him and looked in her hazel eyes.

"Vera, you do know that the war with Voldemort is becoming more and more aggressive right?" Harry asked. Vera nodded, not wanting to interrupt Harry.

"Well then you know, because of the Horcruxes, that at some point I'm going have to leave school to go find them and if I don't know how long it'll take for me to get the Horcruxes, well…." Harry looked at her open face and shook his head.

"Never mind, but I think its getting late so maybe we should be going to bed ok?" Harry said as he packed up his books. Vera watched Harry for a while before she picked up her books as well and got up with Harry. They walked to the staircases and kissed lightly.

"Goodnight, hun." Harry said as he kissed her lips lightly. Vera smiled and whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight Harry." Vera kissed his cheek and went up the stairs to her room. Harry watched her go up the stairs and then finally began to walk up the stairs to his dormitory.

But when Harry silently closed the door and moved to his bed, he looked over at Ron's bed. Ron was laying in it, eyes wide open. He looked over at Harry and sat up.

"Ron, you're still awake?" Harry said as Ron looked at Harry.

"Harry you lied to me." Ron said. Harry looked over at him in confusion.

"Ron what are you talking about?" Harry said.

"Harry, you told Hermione and I that you were finished with Vera. But I saw you downstairs with her, Harry. You guys were all over each other. Harry, you know she's Malfoy's girl. Don't you think that she could be using you to get information for Malfoy?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Vera wouldn't do that. She cares about me and she's on our side. She would never tell Draco what I've told her." Harry said as he sat down on his bed.

"And what exactly have you told her Harry? How do you know tomorrow she's not going to repeat it to Malfoy?" Ron asked as Harry got under the covers.

"She won't Ron. I trust her." Ron stared at Harry for a good while.

"Fine, well if you trust her, then we can't trust you Harry." Harry turned suddenly toward him.

"Ron wait a minute-" Harry said. Ron lifted a hand which silenced Harry.

"Save it Harry. Go to bed." Ron said before laying his head down, his face turned away from Harry. But as Harry lay there, a seed of doubt that Ron had just planted began to form in Harry's mind. How did he really know who Vera was loyal too. Echoes of her story about her ex-boyfriend Adam flew through Harry's mind. Was he even real? Did she just make up the whole thing to make him believe her? She acted well enough as Malfoy's girlfriend, could she possibly be acting with him and not Malfoy? Harry turned over and fell into a troubled sleep.

--

The next day was the day before the start of Christmas break and when Vera got up, she felt great, even though she was a little sore from all of her fun with Harry the day before. She went downstairs and found the whole common room decorated with large Christmas trees in each corner and green tinsel decorating all the walls.

Vera smiled as she looked up at all the decorations. She was hoping that Harry would stay over for Christmas. She really wanted to spend time with him without Draco around. Vera knew that Draco was probably going home for Christmas because he spoke about it so much.

Vera looked at all the mistletoe hanging around the room and got an idea. She magicked some mistletoe from the wall into her hand and stood in a corner. She waited for a little while and noticed Hermione and Ron walk down the stairs hand in hand. They didn't even notice her. Vera was glad and hoped that Harry hadn't gone down to breakfast yet. Luckily he hadn't. The second he came down the stairs, Vera moved toward him and lifted the mistletoe above his head.

"Mistletoe, means a kiss." She leaned in and kissed him but Harry didn't kiss her back. Vera furrowed her brow and pulled away.

"Harry what's wrong?" Vera asked. She put her arm down. Harry looked around.

"Not in such a public place ok? Its supposed to be a secret." Harry said. Vera looked around, no one was in the common room.

"Ok well if this is too public, where do you want to go?" Vera wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, but he slowly removed them which really confused her. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you today?" Vera asked. She tried to search Harry's green eyes, but he looked away from her gaze.

"I want to talk to you. Here, come." Harry said. He took Vera's elbow gently and led her to the comfy armchairs and sat her down and then sat down as well.

"Vera I want to know something." Harry said slowly. Vera looked at him carefully.

"What do you want to know Harry?" She asked. He looked at her exquisite face and her hair straight and long, falling past her shoulders and chest.

"Vera, do you really feel nothing when you are with Draco?" Harry asked. Vera looked at him.

"Harry, I don't feel anything for Draco. It's just acting. He's too cruel and heartless to really feel something for me anyways." Vera said.

"So if he could care for you, you would care for him?" Harry asked.

"No, that's not what I said or-" Vera stopped because Harry interrupted her.

"But that's what you meant right? If he could care you would? Do you like him Vera?" Vera took Harry's hands.

"No Harry I don't, it's all an act. Where is this coming from?" Vera asked. Harry pulled away and stood up. He began to pace in front of her.

"This coming from nowhere. How do I know, this between us, isn't the act? How do I know you haven't slept with him? If you can make Draco Malfoy, no matter how stupid he is, believe you care for him, how do I know you aren't doing it to me?" Harry looked down at her and stopped pacing. Vera stood up so she would be close to him.

"Harry, I would never betray you like that. You know my history with Voldemort, you know I want to take him down, and I am going to do that with your help. I don't want to be with someone who supports Voldemort, I wouldn't even find it attracting. You have to believe me." Vera was pleading with Harry.

"Ok then prove it. Tell me one thing about Malfoy that makes your blood boil and will make sure that you never like him." Harry said. Vera looked at him. She knew she couldn't tell Harry the way Draco touched and hurt her, Harry would kill him. So she stayed quiet, which was even worse.

"That's what I thought." Harry walked away and out of the common room as Vera's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She sat down in the armchair and breathed deeply as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Harry on the other hand, was making his way down to the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron were sitting. He walked up to them. They looked up at him, Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Harry held up a hand to stop her.

"Hermione please don't say anything. Ron's probably told you and I confronted her. She couldn't give me a reason for her to not care about Malfoy, so I realized the truth. Please don't say I told you so, because I don't think I can take it." Harry said. Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"I just wanted to suggest that we stay here over the break so we could work out a plan about Voldemort. But its good to know, you're fully on our side again Harry." Hermione said. Harry smiled back and sat down for breakfast.

"That's a good idea. Have you guys told your parents?" Harry asked as he began to eat. Both of them nodded. Harry smiled and began to enjoy their breakfasts. But as Harry ate, a gnawing feeling in his stomach kept on bothering him. He hadn't seen Vera the whole breakfast. But he tried to shake it off. He couldn't really trust her the way he wanted to. Especially if she was still with Malfoy.

Draco on the other hand was looking for Vera and as soon as she came into sight he pulled her into an empty classroom. She didn't really feel like fighting him on the fact, so she let him propel her into the classroom and heard him close the door as she walked over to the desk. She turned and smiled at him, hiding the despair which was in her heart.

Draco moved toward her and without a word, kissed her. Vera kind of just complied to his kiss and didn't really join in or fight it. She had no energy for it. Draco pulled away as Vera looked at him.

"Vera, I've been waiting for you all morning so I could ask you something." Draco said as he held her close with his hands on her hips. Vera sighed.

"What did you want to ask?" Draco smiled at her.

"I want to know if you'd like to come with me to my manor this Christmas? You could meet my family and see my house. You'll love it." Vera just stared at Draco for a few seconds before she heard herself say yes. She knew she would be able to gain important information from Draco's family and from his house and it wasn't like she really had any reason to stay after her fight with Harry.

"Wonderful. And just so you know, I never take girls home, so believe, that you're special." Draco whispered into her ear before he kissed it.

"Yay me." Vera said quietly and Draco caught her lips again and began to take control of it. He began to clutch Vera very close to him and passionately kiss her. Vera, whose mind wasn't really in the room, didn't really fight Draco, until a horrible feeling on her leg brought her back to earth. Draco was nibbling on her neck and the erection she was feeling was making her sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard and tried her best not to retch.

"Draco, lets save that for later okay?" She said as she pushed him away. He looked at her and grinned, she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her hand and smiled.

"Ok. Let's go. You need to pack anyway." Draco said as he moved away. As soon as Vera was able to move, she moved out of the room and walked with Draco, as close as she was allowed, to the Gryffindor common room. He leaned in and kissed her one more time.

"I'll see you downstairs in half an hour ok?" Draco whispered. Vera nodded, still feeling the horrible nausea that was running through her . She nodded and as soon as Draco was gone, Vera bolted down the hallway. She had been holding it in, but she needed a bathroom, now. She ran down the hall bumping into Harry on her way with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't even stop to say sorry. But as she ran down the hall Harry had seen Vera's face, and the sick look it had. He was worried, he'd never known Vera to get sick easily or quickly.

Harry followed her as she ran down the hall and into the girls' bathroom and retched. She vomited into the toilet and after her stomach was empty, her stomach continued to heave. But as Vera sat beside the toilet, the morning's happenings and what had just happened with Draco all became real. They sunk into her bones and her mind and finally, her heart. And that's when the tears started.

Hot tears, that felt like fire on her skin, began to run down her skin. She was sobbing as she realized that all she had was Draco now, and again she was alone. Because Vera knew Harry was stubborn and once he got an idea in his head it never went away. She knew as long as she was with Draco, Harry could never really trust her. It hurt like a knife in her heart and as the sobs wracked her body, they echoed in the bathroom and quietly into the hall where Harry was standing behind the door.

He swallowed deeply as he heard Vera crying and he knew he was to blame. He wanted to call her out and hug her and tell her he was sorry, but a part of him was still debating whether she was really on his side. And if she wasn't, the things he'd told her could help Voldemort so much.

And just as Harry was making up his mind to leave, Vera came out and slammed into him. She fell on the floor and looked up at him. He looked down at her and gave her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Vera brushed off her skirt.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he tried to look in her eyes. Vera kept her gaze down, not wanting Harry to see her bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Vera said. She stood there uncomfortably, not knowing that she was being observed by two slow witted Slytherins.

"So I didn't ask you before, what you were doing for the holidays?" Harry asked. Vera's eyes began to tear again as she looked down knowing that what she told Harry next would never let him forgive her.

"I'm going to…um…..Draco's for the break. I had originally planned to stay at school, but my plans changed kind of unexpectedly." Vera said as she looked into Harry's eyes for the first time. He stared at her and then nodded.

"Well I hope you have fun." He said and he walked away. Vera stood there watching him and bit her lip. Another tear fell down her cheek as she turned and went in the opposite direction. She wiped her tear away and took the long way back to the common room to pack.

After Crabbe and Goyle had watched the emotional exchange between Vera and Harry, they went back to the common room to report it. Draco was waiting in his room for them.

"Close the door." He told them as they walked in, he wanted no one overhearing them. The two boys sat and waited until Draco gave them his full attention. When he had sat down and was looking at both of them, Crabbe began to tell Draco what they had seen.

"Well we did what you asked Draco. Okay, so we followed her the second she left you in the hallway and at first she kind of stood there and waited until you had left and then all of a sudden she started running down the hall to the bathroom, but before she got there she ran into Potter." Draco lifted his hand to stop Crabbe.

"What exactly happened with her and Potter?" Draco asked. Goyle answered this.

"She bumped into him as she ran to the bathroom but she didn't say anything to him. Not even sorry when she ran into him, but he followed her as she went into the bathroom." Draco's eyes lit up with anger.

"He went into the bathroom with her?" Draco asked in a cold voice. Crabbe shook his head and answered.

"No, he followed her to the door and then listened on the outside until she came out. Then when Vera came out, she didn't expect anyone to be there so she ran into him again. This time he helped her up and they talked." Draco interrupted this time, starting to lose his calm composure.

"What did they talk about?" He asked, looking at Crabbe intently.

"Well he asked if she was okay and she said yeah. Then he asked what she was doing for the holidays, and she said she was staying with you, and that she had originally planned to stay at school, but her plans changed unexpectedly. And then Potter said have fun and left. Then Vera walked in the opposite direction." Crabbe finished. Draco looked at him.

"Anything else? Did she do anything weird or strange? Something you've never seen her do? Did she touch Potter unnaturally?" Draco asked. Crabbe shook his head and then Goyle spoke up.

"No nothing with Potter. But she was crying. It was weird but she did run into the bathroom, so we assumed she was crying before she met Potter and not because of him." Goyle said. Draco looked puzzled at this. Why would Vera be crying? But he shook his head and nodded.

"Good work you two, when I get back, you'll both be rewarded. Have a good holiday." Draco dismissed them. Draco took his bags and went down to the Great Hall.

As Vera went and met Draco, he helped her load her things into the carriage, thinking later to question her on what happened that day. And as Draco helped Vera into the carriage, Harry watched from the library window. A sad look on his face.


	11. Miracle

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. Enjoy this juicy chapter. Later **

**Recap: Last Chapter...**

"_**Well he asked if she was okay and she said yeah. Then he asked what she was doing for the holidays, and she said she was staying with you, and that she had originally planned to stay at school, but her plans changed unexpectedly. And then Potter said have fun and left. Then Vera walked in the opposite direction." Crabbe finished. Draco looked at him.**_

_**"Anything else? Did she do anything weird or strange? Something you've never seen her do? Did she touch Potter unnaturally?" Draco asked. Crabbe shook his head and then Goyle spoke up.**_

_**"No nothing with Potter. But she was crying. It was weird but she did run into the bathroom, so we assumed she was crying before she met Potter and not because of him." Goyle said. Draco looked puzzled at this. Why would Vera be crying? But he shook his head and nodded.**_

_**"Good work you two, when I get back, you'll both be rewarded. Have a good holiday." Draco dismissed them. Draco took his bags and went down to the Great Hall. **_

_**As Vera went and met Draco, he helped her load her things into the carriage, thinking later to question her on what happened that day. And as Draco helped Vera into the carriage, Harry watched from the library window. A sad look on his face.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Miracle**

Vera looked up at the large manor as she drove up with Draco in their carriage. The second they reached it, a butler came to the carriage door and opened it. Vera stepped out into the bright light. The manor reminded her very much of her original manor, but as Draco stepped out of the carriage as well, Vera shivered.

Vera realized this place looked like her family home, but there was a definite difference. Her home had felt warm and inviting, while the Malfoy Manor was cold and discouraging. Draco wrapped an arm around Vera's shoulders. He moved in and kissed her ear. And then whispered into it.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up a little later, hun." Draco said before he began to walk to the house with Vera. When she heard that, she was so afraid of what would happen while she was there.

They walked into the giant home and Draco pulled away from Vera. And began to call out for his mother. The moment she heard his voice she came down the large staircase and hugged her son. For a moment, Vera saw true images of a family between Draco and his mother. The next moment she was being pulled to shake Mrs. Malfoy's hand.

She looked Vera up and down after a quick handshake and walked around her, examining her. Finally after this intense scrutiny, Mrs. Malfoy stood and looked at Vera and finally addressed her.

"You are quite stunning girl, but are you of the purest of wizarding blood?" She asked. Vera looked at Draco first, then at Mrs. Malfoy.

"Yes I'm pure blood." After Vera said this, Mrs. Malfoy smiled and then led them into the living room. They all sat down and then Mrs. Malfoy began to chat with Vera. Eventually dinner was served in the large dining room. The table was large and as Vera sat down to the delicious meal that was sitting in front of her, Lucius Malfoy entered the room.

He walked in with his hair and robes billowing behind him. Vera had heard of him before and he was just as menacing and mean looking as she had heard. When he entered and noticed Vera at the table, he smiled lightly and then spoke quietly.

"And who might I say, is this beautiful young woman sitting at our table?" Lucius asked. Vera was surprised by the compliment, but she didn't let it trick her.

"I'm Vera Minare sir. I'm a….friend of Draco's, from school." Vera said. Her clear voice filing the room. Lucius looked at Draco, and met his son's eyes.

"A friend of my son's eh? Well any friend of Draco's, is a friend of ours. Now let's all eat this delicious looking food." He said as he sat at the head of the table. They ate in complete silence and afterward, Vera was shown to her room.

It was a magnificent bedroom, with fireplace and large rugs on the floor. The walls were covered with bookshelves of books and the other wall had a walk-in closet. There was a large family portrait of the Malfoys on wall above the fireplace, and a bunch of strange but interesting items on the mantle.

As Vera set her things down on the bed, she began to think about Harry and what had prompted the doubt and things he had said to her. She had left him the night before and he had been fine, but the next morning had been so bad.

Vera took a deep breath and shook her head. She needed to get Harry out of her mind for at least a while, or she would break down in tears again. As Vera packed her bags, she heard a light knock on her door before it was opened. Draco stood there smiling in his dark green sweater and black pants. He smiled and moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"So how did you find everything?" Draco asked as he walked to the bed and sat on it. Vera smiled.

"Everything was amazing. This place reminds me a lot of my family home. It makes me miss it, being here." Vera said as she folded another sweater.

"Is that why you were crying today? Because you couldn't go to your home for Christmas?" Draco asked. Vera shot him a look of surprise and stopped folding.

"One of the Slytherin girls I know, saw you and told me about it. So is that why?" Draco asked again. Vera hesitated for one moment and then nodded her head, yes.

"Yes, I miss it very much. I haven't been there for a very long time now, and I miss it because all my memories are there, especially the ones of my parents." Vera caught herself and let her hair swing in front of her face, so Draco wouldn't see her face. That had been the first time she had been quite honest with Draco and really told him something about herself.

"I guess its stupid right?" She asked as she looked over at him. His open, non-sneering face, in which she could see how handsome he was. He looked so good and kind, the way he looked now, she smiled at him.

"No its not stupid actually. I feel like that sometimes too." Draco said. Vera looked at him and sat down beside him.

"Really? Cause you never really talk to me about that stuff so…."Vera said. Draco smiled.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to admit it to my girlfriend, its embarrassing." Vera smiled and took Draco's hands.

"You know I like it when you actually talk to me about regular stuff. And prove to me you're a human and not just into yourself." Draco smiled.

"Okay I'll remember that. And you know I'm not only into myself, I'm also into you." Draco said as he moved in to kiss Vera. Vera let him and kissed him back as Draco deepened it. Then suddenly he pulled back and smiled at her.

"I have to control myself in this house, so I'm going to bed." Draco pulled Vera close and kissed her forehead. Vera smiled a little at the change in Draco, but remembered that she needed information from him, so she knew she would go exploring a little, and hopefully find something that could help her in her search for Voldemort. Draco kissed her one last time and then left.

Vera got into the bed and thought about Harry. She wondered what he was doing, and if she'd ever feel his arms around her again. A single tear slid down Vera's face as she slowly slid into sleep.

At that moment, Ron, Hermione and Harry were looking up different items belonging to the Hogwarts founders. Hermione had taken her copy of Hogwarts: A History and was reading up about the four founders.

"Okay, it says here that each founder had a specific treasure that they brought to Hogwarts. Gryffindor's is obvious, his sword. Slytherin brought his locket and his ring, Hufflepuff brought her cup and it says here that Ravenclaw brought her diadem." Hermione said. Ron looked confused.

"What's a diadem?" Ron asked as Harry looked in his book about the four founders of Hogwarts.

"A diadem is a tiara or a crown. Its said to have been made from goblin silver and adorned with some precious jewels. Its supposed to be very valuable. " Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Okay so the diadem is the third item that we need to destroy to make Voldemort mortal. Does it say where it was last seen?" Harry asked Hermione. She quickly scanned the book and shook her head.

"No. It just says the last known owner was Ravenclaw and that's it." Harry sighed.

"That doesn't help us. But it does tell us what we are looking for now. And at least we are pretty sure its in Hogwarts." Harry said. He yawned and stretched. Harry looked at his watch and saw the time was close to one am.

"Okay, I think we should go to bed." Hermione and Ron nodded. Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron left with Hermione to walk her to her dorm. Harry lay down on his bed and began to think about Vera. He didn't know why he was thinking about her at this moment, but a part of him missed her. He had really thought he had deep feelings for her, but he guessed she hadn't had the same feelings for him. Harry drifted off to sleep with visions of Vera on his mind.

--

Christmas with the Malfoy family was very boring. There was always people coming over and it made Draco and Vera have to leave the house often. Even though Vera and Draco went into town and Draco bought Vera so many things, she wasn't having fun. But Vera knew she needed to get information out of Draco and she needed to do it now. So when Draco came to her room to say goodnight, Vera was ready to get some info from him.

Vera knew that Draco wouldn't try too much with her in his father's manor, so Vera took out her favorite panties and bra, which were purple made from silky lace, and put on her robe. She waited until Draco came in and sat on the bed with her. He touched her hair, which was flowing around her shoulders in soft cascading waves. He kissed her lightly and then pulled away. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" Vera said as he took her hand and kissed her palm. He nodded as he kissed the inside of her wrist. He slid his tongue over it lightly and Vera shivered. She shook her head and then asked.

"Draco, you and your family have been tied to the Slytherin house for many years, right?" She asked as he stopped and looked at her. Draco nodded a yes, as he began to really listen to her.

"So, does your family own any Slytherin treasures? I mean you guys are rich enough." Draco looked at her and stood up.

"Why do you want to know? Why are you so interested?" Draco said, a little defensively. Vera stood up and moved toward him.

"Well its because I've gotten to know your family so I just was asking. Don't get mad Draco." Vera moved closer and then unbelted her robe. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at Vera's cocoa skin in her bra and panties. He put his arms around her waist and touched her velvety skin before he kissed her. Vera pulled him closer to her as he slipped her robe off. He moved her to the bed and kissed her as he lay her down.

Vera took a breath and moved from Draco. She moved to the pillows and lay back as Draco came toward her and kissed her again. Vera let him rove his hands over her body and then she quickly flipped him so she was on top. Draco smiled mischievously and held her hips.

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked as she leaned down and bit his ear. She heard him exhale sharply. She moved so she could see his face. He smiled.

"You want to see?" Draco asked. Vera bit her bottom lip and nodded. Draco pulled a large green locket, which had a large gold snake in the shape of an S on it, out of his pocket. Vera smiled and took it in her hands. It was quite cold and heavy and Vera knew by touching it that it was the horcrux. Vera smiled and put the necklace back into Draco's pocket. Vera leaned down and kissed Draco one more time.

"Thanks for showing me. But I think we should stop now, because we don't want your father to catch us. Sorry." Vera climbed off of Draco and he got up slowly and kissed her one more time. He slid his hands into her hair and kissed her passionately before he said goodnight and left.

Vera smiled to herself as she got into bed. She'd found one of the three missing horcruxes. And even though Harry didn't want her help anymore, she would tell him, because he needed the information.

--

The next day was the last day of Christmas break. Draco and Vera spent the day inside, relaxing by the fire. Draco showed Vera a lot of his room, and the things his father had bought him. While Vera was with him, Vera actually got to see the good side of Draco. The nice side which cared about people and didn't torment people. Vera actually had a really good time spending the day with him.

But too quickly the day was done and they had to leave early the next morning and Vera settled into bed.

WhenVera was back at Hogwarts, and she went into the library, there was Harry, sitting reading a book. Vera went and sat beside him. He didn't acknowledge her until she spoke.

"Harry, I found out where one of the horcruxes is, and I can help you get it. Just please forgive me for whatever I did. Please…." Vera said. And at that moment, Harry looked up at her and smiled.

"I forgave you, the moment you left for Christmas with Draco. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. Will you ever forgive _me_?" Harry asked. Vera just smiled through her tears. He moved close and kissed her. He kissed her like she had been away for ten years. Vera melted into his arms as they wrapped around her.

Then suddenly Harry was blasted away from Vera. She stood up to see Draco in the doorway, pointing his wand at Harry. He shot another spell at him, but Harry dodged it and shot one at him. Draco was blasted off his feet and Vera stood up and tried to get in the way.

"Stop it!! Stop it!! Now!!" She yelled as another spell blasted by her. She ducked and reached for her wand to cast a spell at Draco. But all Vera saw was Draco aiming straight at Harry chest and yelling 'AVADA KEDAVRA!!'

"NO!!" Vera yelled as she watched the green light hit Harry straight in the chest. He flew backwards and crashed into a bookshelf and lay limp. Vera ran over to him and lifted him up. His beautiful green eyes were open and lifeless, and the tears began to fall. They flowed down in rivers on her face as she pulled Harry close. And the pain, the pain from watching Adam die pointlessly for her came back tenfold and a new pain was added, the loss of Harry.

Suddenly Vera woke up and sat up, in her bed at the Malfoy Manor. She was breathing heavily and tears were running down her face. Vera lay back down on her pillow and wiped her face. It had only been a dream, that was it. She turned and looked at the clock, it said 3:15 am. Vera knew she needed something cool to help her go back to sleep, so she got out of bed and went downstairs.

As she made her way down the stairs, Vera heard voices coming from the den. She stopped and listened as she recognized the voice of Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy and an unknown woman's voice. Vera sat down on the stairs and listened quietly to what they were saying.

"Cissy, how can you even think to not let Draco be part of this amazing opportunity that the Dark Lord has given him? If I had a son, I would be glad to give his services to the Dark Lord." The woman said through the slightly opened doorway.

"The Dark Lord neither needs Draco's help or wants it. He just knows Draco will fail and thus kill him and thus punish us for our mistakes in the past. And I'm sorry, if I want my only son to live." Mrs. Malfoy said to the woman who seemed to be pacing.

"And plus Bella, the Dark Lord can't be all mad, he did entrust us with one of his most greatest treasures." Lucius said. The other woman almost screeched out her next words.

"Yes. He trusts us and only us to care for his precious cup. That beautiful golden, Hufflepuff cup. Locked away in the family vault, where no one can find it." At these words Vera's eyes widened. She got up quietly and rushed back upstairs and closed her door silently. She got back into her bed and smiled. Vera now knew where two of the three horcruxes were and she was definitely going to let Harry know about it when she got back to school, because even if he hated her, she needed to help him.

--

Back at school, Harry had found nothing helpful on his investigation, and he knew that they needed to get a lead soon, or the war would be on and they would most definitely lose. Harry had even spoken to Dumbledore, who had been no help at all. Except that he gave the sorting hat to Harry. He said he might need it on his journey.

Harry took it, but didn't understand its significance. And he wasn't the only one who was confused, Hermione and Ron were just as confused as Harry about Dumbledore's strange present.

"So what the bloody hell is this gonna help us with?" Ron asked as he flung the hat onto Harry's bed. Hermione punched Ron on the arm and went to pick up the hat.

"Ron, don't treat the sorting hat like that. Its sorted some of the greatest witches and wizards into Hogwarts." She said as she put the hat in her lap.

"Oh yeah, that includes You-Know-Who. Don't you think if the sorting hat could see in his brain, he would have been able to tell that he was evil and needed to be kicked out of the school?" Hermione scowled at Ron.

"It can only sort, not predict the future. And besides, Dumbledore has a reason for everything, so maybe its significant. I can't figure it out now, but we will, together." She said with a little smile.

"Whatever. Maybe we should go bed. You know we have a lot of classes tomorrow, and you know all the teachers will be giving us extra homework, because of the break, so I think a good night's sleep is a very good idea now." Harry said, as his eyes began to get droopy. Hermione sighed, shrugged and got up to leave. She lay the hat on the bedside table and kissed Ron on the cheek.

"Goodnight guys." She said and left. Ron crawled into his bed and looked up at the ceiling as Harry took off his glasses and lay down too.

"Harry, if we don't find something soon, we're going to lose. We need a miracle right now." Ron said as he turned over and began to sleep. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Harry whispered and then fell asleep.

The next day, classes had started again. Everyone was up and about and Vera was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She was reading her book and eating a green apple. She was sitting on the opposite side of the table to Harry, so she could glance over at him without him noticing. She didn't know it but Draco was watching her very carefully and noticed her glancing at Harry continually.

Vera didn't notice Draco watching her, so she reached into her bag and pulled out her diary which was connected to Harry's notebook. She took it out and begun to write in it. She knew when Harry touched the notebook, it would grow hot in his hands and let him know that she'd written to him. Then after he opened it, her messages would appear in the order they were written to Harry. Hopefully, he would reply and wouldn't ignore her.

Vera knew Harry would not see it now because he wasn't opening his book bag, but eventually he would and then, he'd see. But before that she would get her chance, Vera had to go to class. She got up quickly and moved into the Great Hall. Draco quickly followed after her. Before Vera could make her way down the dungeons, she was grabbed into a crevice by Draco roughly.

Vera was slammed into the wall of the crevice and was looked at with glaring gray eyes. Vera could feel Draco squeezing her arm painfully and she cried out only for a second, but bit her lip to stay quiet.

"I saw you just now. Looking at _Potter._" Draco spat the last words at her. Vera shook her head, tears growing behind her eyes at the pain. Draco shook her slightly and made her grind her back against the hard wall.

"Don't lie. Don't let me see you doing anything with him again." Vera swallowed and spoke.

"Just because I looked at him, doesn't mean I care for him Draco. For someone who's supposed to be smart, you're acting really dumb right now." Vera said. Draco pushed up against her hard, and pushed her harder into the wall. He grabbed her with both hands and trapped her with his body. Vera turned her face away. Draco pressed against Vera's cheek and breathed into her ear.

"As long as you're with me, you will not look at anyone else. Got it?" Vera nodded. And she could feel something jump on his chest. It felt like the locket, but how could it have moved? Draco moved to Vera's lips and kissed her aggressively. Vera fought him as much as she could, but in spite, he bit her lip hard. Then he pulled back, blew a kiss and then walked away.

Vera stood there for a while and then touched her lip. It was bleeding from where Draco had bit her. She sucked her lip and fixed her uniform and then walked slowly to class. But what Vera and Draco hadn't known was that someone had seen them. Hermione had seen and she was mad.

As Hermione stormed into the room and looked over at Draco and Vera sitting quietly in the back, with Draco's arm around her waist, Hermione growled. Ron and Harry looked at her in sheer surprise. They had never seen her act this way when she was mad. It was so strange, and as she loudly unpacked her books, Ron leaned over so he could talk to her.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked as she slammed down her book bag. Hermione looked at the two of them and beckoned them closer. She wanted no one to hear what she had seen.

"I just saw Draco basically attacking Vera in the hallway just now." Hermione whispered. Harry's body went numb and he licked his lips so he could say his next words without yelling them.

"Are you sure Hermione? I mean what exactly did you see? Describe it to me." Harry said. Hermione looked around first, before she scrunched down and began to speak.

"Well I was walking to class after my quick stop at the library and all I saw was Draco grab Vera into a corner. At first I thought they were just making out or something until I heard Vera cry out in pain. Then I heard Draco basically accuse her of looking at you Harry, like that's a crime, and how he didn't want her to do that. Then she like spoke against him, calling him an idiot and Draco slammed her into the wall and held her there. And then he kissed her, but really hard. I even think he bit her, because after he had left her, she came out and her lip was bleeding. She looked as if she wanted to cry but she didn't and then she walked slowly to class, fixing herself on the way. But it just made me mad that he was doing that to her, I don't know how she can stand him." Hermione stood up and shook her head. Ron shrugged and looked a little disgruntled, but Harry, for the rest of the class, thought about Vera.

He had basically forced this horribleness upon her by giving her no other option. He replayed the fight they had before the Christmas break. And suddenly he understood something.

_"Ok then prove it. Tell me one thing about Malfoy that makes your blood boil and will make sure that you never like him." Harry said. Vera looked at him. She knew she couldn't tell Harry the way Draco touched and hurt her, Harry would kill him. So she stayed quiet, which was even worse._

Vera had stayed quiet because she knew Harry would of killed Draco if he had known the truth. But it would of explained why Vera could never care for Draco, and would prove she was fully on Harry's side. Harry shook his head. He had been such an idiot not to believe Vera. And it was his fault that she was still in a relationship with Draco. She needed Draco to get information.

Harry took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves as he stole a glance at Vera. Her lip was definitely cut. It was red and she sucked it lightly as she took her notes. Harry moved to his book bag and began to take out his notebook. But by accident he touched the enchanted notebook, he and Vera shared and it almost burned his hand off.

Harry almost let out a loud yelp, but the realization that Vera had written to him, made him stay quiet. He hadn't checked the notebook all break, and now was a good time to do it. Harry opened the book and the words began to shine on the paper, one sentence at a time.

_'Harry, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, so I thought maybe you would read this notebook. And please don't close this notebook until you've read everything. I know that you think I have feelings for Draco, but you have to believe I don't and never will.'_

_'Anyways I found out some very important things on my holiday away. I'm not going to go into details of what I did with Draco, because that is irrelevant. But I remember how you said that you were looking for a locket that belonged to Slytherin and Hufflepuff's cup. I remember how you told me those two items were needed to fight and destroy Voldemort. Well I've found them.' _At this Harry took in a sharp breath. He continued to read in astonishment at what Vera had found.

_'While I was at Draco's, he showed me the locket after I questioned him about it. I flattered him and his family's status by making them think I was interested in the fact that they'd always been in Slytherin and how they must know where some of Slytherin's treasures were. Draco was so eager to show me the locket, which he carries on him at al times. And then on my last night, I accidentally overheard Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy talking to some dark haired woman named Bella, about the Hufflepuff cup and how it was located in the Malfoy family vault……… or her vault. I'm not completely sure about that particular piece of information. But I knew no matter how mad you were at me, you needed to know. So I hope that helps. Love, Vera.'_

Harry looked up just as the class ended and began to slowly pack up his bag. Ron looked at Harry and noticed his dazed look. Ron went up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione had come over too and looked at Harry. Harry smiled and held up his notebook.

"We just had a miracle." Harry said.

--

Vera sat in the library with Draco as they looked up on the Vanishing cabinet. Draco quickly scanned the page and then smiled. He lay the book down and turned it toward Vera. She looked in it.

"This is the last spell I need performed to completely fix the cabinet." Draco whispered. Vera looked at the spell. It was quite complicated.

"This may take a few days for me to get right. Its hard." Draco nodded. He folded the corner of the page and handed the book to Vera.

"I have to go. The Quidditch team wants to think of strategies to win this year. I'll see you later to practice the spell." Draco got up, kissed Vera on the cheek and left the library. Vera sat still for a long time before she got back to work. She sighed and looked at the cover of the book that Draco had left for her.

Vera really had no desire to take out the book and practice the spell. She put the book back down and took out her diary. It grew hot in her hands and Vera quickly dropped it on the table. Vera opened the book on the table and the words began to shine on the page.

_'I read what you wrote. Thank you for the information. I'm sorry that I treated you so horribly. I know now, why you didn't want to tell me too much about Draco. I know he hurts you Vera. I know he hurts you physically, Hermione saw you two today in the hall, and I saw your lip as proof.'_

At this Vera sucked her lip again and continued to read the words on the page.

_'I can't believe you couldn't trust me with that information. I know I would of wanted to kill Draco, like I do now, but you should of trusted me. But I guess I'm not the right person to be talking about trust huh? Anyway, I want to talk to you in person. I'm in the library so I'm coming to sit by you.' _Vera's eyes widened at this and she quickly wrote back.

_'No!! Don't come. I don't want people seeing us together and it getting back to Draco. Come to the Gryffindor common room and we'll talk there.'_ Vera closed her book and stood up. She signed out her books and then went to the Gryffindor common room. Luckily, everyone was having lunch, so it was empty.

Vera moved to sit in an armchair away from the door. A few minutes later, Harry entered and went to sit right beside Vera. They sat in silence for a while before Harry turned to look at Vera. She looked just as beautiful as before except for the slight cut on her lip. Harry knew Draco had done that to her and it made his blood boil. But he took a calming breath before he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry. I just wish I could take back everything that happened…." Harry was shushed as Vera put her finger to his lips.

"None of that matters Harry. Just listen to me, I think Draco is having me watched." Vera said. Harry almost yelled but Vera clasped his hands.

"No, stop. I know, it's bad. I figured it out after he asked me about why I had been crying the day before break. Draco said a Slytherin girl saw me and told him, but that made no sense because I didn't see anyone but you when I was crying, so I knew from then on, that he was having me followed at Hogwarts." Harry shook his head and took Vera's face in his.

"How are you so brave? How can you deal with all of this and still be so good?" Harry asked. Vera smiled.

"Because I always knew that if I stayed positive and did good, maybe I'd be rewarded with getting you back." Vera said. Harry looked at her and then kissed her. He kissed her as tears flowed down her face. He pulled back and wiped her tears.

"You did. You did get me back, and now, we are going to do everything together." Harry smiled at her and pulled her close. He hugged her and Vera put her face on Harry's chest. She felt his arms, smelled his scent and breathed it in. She sighed in happiness and the tears kept coming down. She was too happy to let go of Harry and he was too proud to let her move away.

Soon Harry let go of her and held her at arms length. He looked into her tearful hazel eyes and smiled.

"Now, I want to know everything you found out from the Malfoys. And afterwards, we're going to let Ron and Hermione know about us. Because this time, we are together and I'm not going to let you go." Vera nodded and Harry continued.

"Because we now know where the horcruxes are, we can go and get the Hufflepuff cup, which means we're going to be leaving very soon, do you understand?" Harry looked at her and she nodded. He nodded.

"Ok. Let's think of a plan that we can tell Ron and Hermione after they get back." Vera said ok and they started to discuss their plan.

Just as they had gotten a basic idea down, Ron and Hermione came in together looking for Harry. They stopped when they saw Vera and Harry sitting together. Ron and Hermione approached them slowly and Harry went to meet them. They spoke in hushed terms as Vera watched and then they nodded and walked over. Hermione took Vera's hands and smiled at her.

"Its good that you're on our side, real good. It was horrible what Draco did to you, but we'll pay him back, I promise." Hermione said. Vera smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thank you." Vera said. Ron and Harry came and sat beside the girls and smiled.

"But you guys have to keep this a complete secret. If Malfoy catches a whiff of this, we're done." Harry said to the other two. Both nodded with serious looks on their faces.

"Okay let's get to work." Harry said.


	12. Fight and Flight

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N: Sorry, sorry. I've been out of the country. Here u go!!**

* * *

**Recap: Last Chapter...**

_**Soon Harry let go of her and held her at arms length. He looked into her tearful hazel eyes and smiled.**_

_**"Now, I want to know everything you found out from the Malfoys. And afterwards, we're going to let Ron and Hermione know about us. Because this time, we are together and I'm not going to let you go." Vera nodded and Harry continued.**_

_**"Because we now know where the horcruxes are, we can go and get the Hufflepuff cup, which means we're going to be leaving very soon, do you understand?" Harry looked at her and she nodded. He nodded.**_

_**"Ok. Let's think of a plan that we can tell Ron and Hermione after they get back." Vera said ok and they started to discuss their plan. **_

_**Just as they had gotten a basic idea down, Ron and Hermione came in together looking for Harry. They stopped when they saw Vera and Harry sitting together. Ron and Hermione approached them slowly and Harry went to meet them. They spoke in hushed terms as Vera watched and then they nodded and walked over. Hermione took Vera's hands and smiled at her.**_

_**"Its good that you're on our side, real good. It was horrible what Draco did to you, but we'll pay him back, I promise." Hermione said. Vera smiled at her and hugged her.**_

_**"Thank you." Vera said. Ron and Harry came and sat beside the girls and smiled.**_

_**"But you guys have to keep this a complete secret. If Malfoy catches a whiff of this, we're done." Harry said to the other two. Both nodded with serious looks on their faces. **_

_**"Okay let's get to work." Harry said. **_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fight and Flight**

The following days, the four of them continued to plan ways of getting the locket off of Draco without him noticing. Vera knew that the only reason that they kept discussing the subject was because Harry didn't want to admit that only Vera would be able to get it. Until finally Vera got Harry to agree.

"Harry, why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm the only one that could possibly get that locket?" Vera said as she lay on her bed in her tank top and skirt. Harry took a deep breath and sat down beside her.

"I just think there are other ways…." Harry said. Vera reached up and put a finger to his lips.

"No, there isn't Harry. Why is this so hard? I thought you trusted me?" Vera asked. Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her. Then he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Of course, but I don't trust him and it scares me when you're with him, without me." Harry said. Vera smiled and kissed Harry.

"Don't ever be afraid of me falling for Draco, because that will never happen. So I'm going to try to get the locket back tonight when I meet him to fix the cabinet. I'm also going to try to get it out of him what he's going to use the cabinet for." Harry nodded as he let go of Vera's face. She lay back on the bed and looked up at Harry. She watched worry flit across his face and fear in his eyes. Vera took his hand and held it. He smiled down at her and then moved to kiss her again.

Harry began to deepen the kiss and moved over Vera. He moved on top of her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as their tongues lightly caressed each others. Vera could feel Harry's hands on her waist as she wrapped her legs around him, so Harry could move closer to her.

Vera giggled when Harry let go of her lips and moved down to her neck. He bit her neck very lightly and raised himself so he could look at her.

"Vera, you know I act the way I do because I care about you so much right?" Vera stroked Harry's face and nodded. He smiled and leaned down and continued kissing her. Vera started to squirm and slipped her hands up Harry's shirt-covered back. He moved down to her neck and lightly moved his tongue over the spot he'd bitten. Vera gasped a little and smiled as Harry moved back up to kiss her.

Vera quickly flicked her wand to cast a protection spell, put it down and moved to Harry's pants. Harry moved off Vera, so they could remove his pants and then slipped his hands underneath her skirt and removed her panties. Vera smiled as he threw her panties onto the floor and moved over her. Harry kissed her and looked into her beautiful eyes.

Harry slowly slipped into Vera's tight wet opening as she arched her back and gasped at the pleasure. Harry smiled as he began to move very slowly inside Vera. He kissed her, to silence her long moans as Harry drew out the pleasure with long, slow thrusts. He made sure that Vera felt every inch of him as he slid deeply in and out of her.

Vera clutched Harry's back as she felt his slow glides in and out of her body. Her body was feeling the wave of pleasure, riding the tide slowly. She wanted to reach that peak and come falling down and Harry was making sure she felt every pulse of pleasure. Every second was pleasurable agony and she loved it. Vera sobbed as she felt Harry's hand on her very sensitive clit. He pressed it lightly and Vera felt him push into her so deeply, her head was spinning.

Harry could see Vera was soaring and so was he. She was tight and wet and sucked him in. She clutched him and held him in her warm body, making him want more and more. He thrust into her, lifting his lips from hers and groaning. He knew she was almost at her climax. Their chests were heaving and sweaty and Harry began to move down to Vera's soft supple lips, but stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Vera." And he thrust one last time, and pressed Vera's clit hard. And Vera went over. She hit her orgasm and contracted around Harry sending him over with her. Everything, her physical pleasure from Harry and what he had said, sent her into a flow of shaking orgasms which didn't end for at least a minute. She shook Harry's body making him orgasm and pour a wave of cum into her.

When she finally landed on the bed and Harry lay sweaty and quiet beside her, Vera moved over and kissed him.

"I love you too Harry. I have for so long, and I'm sorry I never said it before." Harry smiled and pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Its alright. I never thought I'd ever fall in love. But I love the feeling and I don't think I can live without you and your love." Vera smiled and lay her head on Harry's chest. After a while, she sat up, and he looked at her.

"I want to show you something." Vera said. She got up and went into her desk drawer. She took out a book and sat down beside Harry as he begun to sit up. He put his arm around her as she opened it. And inside Harry found something very like his own.

"These are my parents. That day that you saw me looking at something and then saw me send it to my room, well it was this. It was hard for me to share my family with anyone and all I have left is this photo album. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before." Vera said. Harry looked at the smiling faces and kissed Vera's shoulder.

"Its ok. I, of all people, understand how precious family is and how its hard to share it with others." Harry said. Vera smiled and then looked at the clock. She sighed.

"I have to go meet Draco." Vera whispered. Harry took her face, kissed her deeply and then let her go. She picked up her clothes, fixed herself and took her wand. Before she left, Harry took her in his arms and looked at her.

"Where exactly are you going?" He asked. Vera smiled.

"The Room of Requirement, that's where the cabinet is. Don't worry, I'll be back in half an hour or forty-five minutes, I promise. It won't take me that long to get that locket." Vera said. Harry was just about to say something but Vera stopped him.

"Its going to work Harry because I'm well prepared, trust me." He took a deep breath and nodded stiffly. She kissed him one last time, quickly moved around him and left.

As Vera moved through the quiet halls, she quickly summoned her secret weapon. Quickly and quietly, a bottle of Butterbeer came toward her and Vera caught it. She had put a very powerful sleeping draught in the drink. She had the antidote in her ring, so she would quickly pour it in her glass before she drank it. It wasn't a fool proof plan because the antidote would stop her from sleeping but it would still make her slightly drowsy. Vera didn't care as she walked down the hall, she was doing this and that was that.

As Vera entered the room, she felt Draco come behind her and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her on her neck and then moved and bit her ear. Vera gasped and began her acting. She turned and wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Hey." She said in a seductive smooth voice. He smiled and moved to kiss her. Vera kissed him back, but knew this was going to probably be the last time she kissed him, so she played up the part as Draco deepened the kiss. She pulled back slowly and smiled at him.

"C'mon, we have a lot to do tonight." Draco nodded at her words in a slight daze as she held his hand and led him to the cabinet. Vera put down the Butterbeer and took out her wand. Draco didn't let go of her hand as he pulled out his wand. They looked at one another and then put their attention on the cabinet. They both pointed their wands at it and began to say the spell together.

"_Muchano portatum incredi disindem!_" A large burst of power flew from both Vera and Draco's wand. It hit the cabinet and surrounded it and then almost like an implosion, the power went into itself, into the cabinet. Vera looked at it. It looked new and a slight glow was emanating from it.

"I think it worked." Draco said. Vera nodded. She quickly glanced at her watch and saw she still had twenty minutes to get the locket before Harry would start getting worried. Vera smiled and pulled Draco to the couch. He looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Since all went well, we should celebrate with a toast. But first, Draco I want to know what you're going to do with this cabinet." Vera smiled as two glasses appeared on the table beside the Butterbeer. Draco smiled but slowly began to move over her. Vera moved back slowly.

"Why so curious? We have a lot of time to talk later. And besides we should be celebrating us being together for this long." Vera looked confused as Draco lay completely on top of her.

"What do you mean?" Draco smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Well, we've been together for three months, and this is the first relationship that I've been in that I've had to wait this long for sex, but I think that wait is over." Draco said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Vera let Draco kiss her, she let him move his hand down to her waist and caress her, but when she felt his hand move to her zipper she pulled away.

**"**Draco, we should drink the Butterbeer before we do anything else, you know to make everything official." He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. He moved off her and Vera stood up to prepare the drinks. She heard Draco sigh deeply as she walked in front of him.

"Vera, you look so delicious from here." Vera made a small laugh, but inside felt the vomit slowly rising. She poured the drink into the two glasses, but made sure she emptied her ring into the first glass. Draco saw none of this, and as she handed him the sleep potion drink, he lifted it to his lips and said, Cheers. He gulped the entire glass, and Vera took a gulp of hers. She didn't want Draco to think she wouldn't drink it. He set his glass down and moved over to Vera again, she quickly stood up and got the bottle. She poured another glass full for Draco and handed it to him. He quickly gulped that one and then slowly pulled Vera to sit with him. He took her glass from her and set it down. He slowly slid his hand up and down Vera's bare thigh and she smiled, waiting for the sleeping draught to kick in.

"Vera I've wanted this for so long." Draco whispered as he moved over her again. Vera tried to move but he held her down as he kissed her ferociously. Vera felt him grow hard against her leg as he nibbled her neck and she quietly summoned her wand as she struggled slightly. Draco looked at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Vera, I want you, and I will have you tonight, whether you like it or not." And he leaned to kiss her again and suddenly Vera realized, he was going to rape her if she didn't fight him, and no way in hell was she going to let him have her that way.

"Draco, stop." She said but Draco just held her down tighter as he moved to her neck with his teeth. Vera began to fight but Draco bit her skin hard as he ripped open her shirt with his free hand. Vera moaned and squealed lightly as he looked at her open shirt. He kissed the top of her breast, and Vera could feel the drowsiness of the potion working on her. She hadn't anticipated how long it would take on Draco, as he was about to pull off her bra, Vera felt her wand reach her hand. She aimed at Draco and said a non-verbal spell. Draco flew off her and hit the wall. Vera stood up and started to run to the door, but Draco grabbed his wand and caused Vera to trip on her way. He jumped on top of her and tried to pin her. He was angry.

"What the hell?? We're going to do this….." Draco tried to hold her down but Vera cast another spell which burned Draco and he jumped off her. Vera pulled the door open and ran straight into Harry, who had been getting worried. He grabbed Vera and looked at her face and messed up hair and clothes. She was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and out stumbled Draco. The potion was taking its affect finally and he was slumped against the door frame. He looked at the two of them and realization filled his eyes.

"You and Potter. Merlin……" and he slid down the door jamb and fell asleep. Vera went over and ripped Draco's shirt off. She pulled off the heavy locket and took Harry's hand.

"Let's get out of here." She said. Harry nodded and they ran down the hall, to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there Hermione and Ron were waiting. They looked at Vera in shock but smiled when she held up the locket.

"Okay guys, we have to be ready to leave tonight. I don't know how long Vera's potion is going to work, so we need to get moving." Harry said, as they dashed upstairs and began to fill their bags. Ron followed and watched as Vera threw tons of stuff into a tiny hand purse.

"Why the rush? Malfoy…." Vera cut Ron off.

"Draco saw me and Harry before he collapsed and I took the locket. The second he wakes up and notices that, he'll know it was me. I was only one who knew about it, and then he'll come after us, with who knows who. So we've got to go now. We've got to leave so he can't stop or prevent us from going after Voldemort. He's not as stupid as you think and anyway his cabinet is fixed now so….." Vera stopped in her tracks. Harry looked over at her and saw her go pale.

"Vera what's wrong? Why did you stop packing?" Harry asked. Vera looked at him.

"Harry, I didn't find out what he was going to use the cabinet for. I fixed it, it works. He could use it for anything Harry….oh my God….." Vera walked in a circle and Harry grabbed her.

"Vera we can't worry about that now, we have to go. C'mon, focus." Vera nodded and finished packing her bag. She tossed it over to Hermione, who had a similar bag and then quickly went into the bathroom, to change into her traveling cloak. They were all dressed and ready. They went downstairs to the dark quiet common room, and double checked everything. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and looked at it.

"We can't all fit under here only two of us, maybe three can." Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron briefly and they nodded.

"You two use it. You and Vera are the most important people right now, you cannot afford being caught. Keep the stuff too." Hermione handed Vera the bags, and Harry, Ron's rucksack. Harry threw the cloak over him and Vera, and they all left the common room.

As they slowly crept toward the hall, it was completely quiet. They slowly moved down the hall, making sure that they took as many short cuts as they could. They ducked behind two tapestries and one trapdoor. At one point all four of them, had to stay hidden behind a tapestry they were about to exit, as Mrs. Norris walked by. She did stop and look around but then continued on her way.

When the four saw that she was gone, they finally made their way down the stairs to the front doors. Then suddenly they heard a noise. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and began to hurry down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Harry and Vera were right behind them, but as they drew closer to the doors, they heard an unpleasant and familiar voice.

"I know Vera and Potter have the locket, and its going this way. When I find her, I'll do things to her that'll make her wish she was dead. And then I'll kill her. I put a detection charm on the locket, so wherever it goes I'll be drawn to it. Hurry up you two. You're slowing me down." Draco said. All four, began to run toward the doors, Harry ripping off the cloak so they could move faster. He pulled out the brooms, as they opened the large doors and stepped outside.

They could hear Draco's footsteps getting louder and closer. They all mounted their brooms and quickly began to kick off, as they flew into the night and blended in to the star filled sky. They heard a yell of anger as the four flew into the trees and away from the school. They had gotten away without Draco seeing them….but now the real mission was about to begin.


	13. Waiting

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N:HEY everyone, I know all the pple who were really into this story are hating me now and I'm so so sorry. I just started university first year and I was really dying in homework and reading. I couldn't do anything and I've been locked in my room studying for the past four months. So here is a chapter to appease you for a while. I'm going to try and write two more chapters before the break is over. Please know that I haven't forgotten about my story. I'm going to try to do better. Thanx *Teddybeargurl***

**

* * *

  
**

**Recap: Last Chapter.....**

_**When the four saw that she was gone, they finally made their way down the stairs to the front doors. Then suddenly they heard a noise. Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and began to hurry down the stairs as quickly and quietly as possible. Harry and Vera were right behind them, but as they drew closer to the doors, they heard an unpleasant and familiar voice.**_

_**"I know Vera and Potter have the locket, and its going this way. When I find her, I'll do things to her that'll make her wish she was dead. And then I'll kill her. I put a detection charm on the locket, so wherever it goes I'll be drawn to it. Hurry up you two. You're slowing me down." Draco said. All four, began to run toward the doors, Harry ripping off the cloak so they could move faster. He pulled out the brooms, as they opened the large doors and stepped outside. **_

_**They could hear Draco's footsteps getting louder and closer. They all mounted their brooms and quickly began to kick off, as they flew into the night and blended in to the star filled sky. They heard a yell of anger as the four flew into the trees and away from the school. They had gotten away without Draco seeing them….but now the real mission was about to begin.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 13: Waiting**

As they flew through the night air, the four of them felt free and laughed at their speedy getaway. Hermione had her wand out and was mumbling under her breath. Ron noticed and yelled over the wind rushing in their ears.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked. Vera and Harry looked over at her. She smiled at them.

"I put a disillusionment charm around us, so Draco can't track us with the locket and I bet after its destroyed, the detection charm will be broken, so we'll be safe." Hermione yelled. Vera smiled. She gave Hermione the thumbs up and looked over at Harry. He smiled back at Vera as they slowly descended outside the school limits. They all tucked their brooms away, took each others hands and then looked at Harry.

"So where are we going Harry?" Vera asked, as she held Harry's right hand. Harry took a deep breath and then looked at her.

"I want to go home." Harry said, while looking into Vera's eyes. And right away she understood and nodded. Harry squeezed her hand and then turned to Hermione and Ron.

"We're going to Godric's Hollow. Just hold on." They nodded at Harry's words, and then they all turned into nothingness and quickly materialized in Godric's Hollow. The village was small and quiet as the four of them, stepped quietly onto the snow fallen path.

Harry looked around at the small snowy town. It was almost picturesque as the large snowflakes fell slowly to the ground and covered all the little cottage-like houses with snow. Harry slowly walked down the path as Hermione, Ron and Vera followed. And then as they went around the corner, a large ruined house loomed up in front of them.

Harry took a great intake of breath. He looked at the home he had lived in as a baby with his parents, for such a short time. Harry slowly walked toward the house, looking at how destroyed it was. Ron and Hermione were about to follow but Vera stopped them and shook her head. Vera knew that Harry needed to do this by himself, and when he needed them, he'd call on them.

Harry looked up at the ruined house. Tears of anger filled Harry's eyes as he thought about how Voldemort had come in and destroyed so many lives Lily and James Potter's lives forever. Destroyed Harry's life and made it this tediously, horrible existence, where he was all alone to fight a battle that he didn't even start.

Harry fell to his knees as the enormity of it pushed him to ground. He felt the cold tears on his cheeks and he tried to hold himself together. He knew it would never be over until one of them was dead…_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_….. Those words floated through Harry's head and he reached his hand out behind him, and before he could call her name, Vera's hand was in his and she was on her knees beside Harry. She pulled him toward her in a hug.

Harry put his face in her shoulder, on her sweet hair and held his face as he tried to will the tears away. Vera stroked his back, feeling his body shake slightly at the power of his emotions. Soon his body ceased and his breathing became more controlled and normal. Vera still held him, as he took deep breaths until finally she pulled away slightly. Harry pulled back but didn't let go of her. He smiled at her and kissed her. As Hermione and Ron approached cautiously, Harry whispered in Vera's ear "Thank you".

They stood up and Harry pulled away but kept his hand entwined with Vera's. Ron looked a little uncomfortable, as if he had intruded on a personal moment of Harry's, but Hermione looked fierce. She felt that Harry's reaction was a strong reminder of what they needed to do and why they had to do it. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke, not trusting his voice completely not to sound rough or to crack.

"I think we should find somewhere to stay so we can look over the memory that Dumbledore gave me about the Horcruxes so we can finally end this." Harry said. His eyes met Hermione's and they became as fierce as hers. Vera smiled at Ron to make him feel a little less uncomfortable. He smiled back shakily.

"I agree with Harry. Let's find somewhere to sleep tonight at least." Vera said. They all nodded once and then began to walk down the small path into the town . They noticed a small inn covered with snow that had its lights on inside. Harry and Vera went to the door first and looked inside. The inn on the inside was much larger then on the outside. It had been transfigured to look smaller on the outside, like the Weasley's tent that Harry had slept in at the Quidditch world cup.

At the front desk, a very tiny witch stood, scratching away with her quill on some parchment. She looked up as the four of them walked in and smiled. She was very old and she blinked a couple of times before she really registered their faces. Harry smiled and looked at the woman.

"Good evening. We'd like two rooms for the night." Harry said. The woman smiled and pulled out a large book and began searching through it. She took out her wand and pressed upon the paper and two keys were transfigured out of the paper. She handed them to Harry.

"That will be 2 sickles per room per night. We have breakfast served at 7 if you would like. Your keys will lead you to your rooms. We'll request payment as you leave." Her voice was slightly squeaky but Harry smiled, nodded and handed one key to Ron and Hermione. The keys began to glow and propel Harry and Ron toward their rooms. Ron and Hermione's key led them to a big brown door, right next to Harry and Vera's door which was a big navy blue door.

They each smiled at each other as they opened their doors. Vera and Harry's room was large with a wide expanse of windows across the main room. There was a fireplace with 4 comfy armchairs surrounding it. There were two doors leading out of the room, one on the left which Vera went to and found to be the bedroom. Harry closed his door and went to the second door. He opened it and looked at Hermione standing in her room. There rooms were connected, how convenient. Hermione smiled as at Harry.

"That woman is good. She knew we'd need this." Hermione said as she walked into our room, with Ron close on her heels.

"Yeah this is nice, but now we have to get down to business. So we know that one horcrux has been destroyed, another we have with us, another is at Hogwarts and the last one is in the Malfoy vault, because I assume that the woman named Bella that Vera overheard, was Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry's face hardened at these words. Vera took his hand as they made their way to the armchairs and sat down.

"I remember that on Sirius's family tree, it showed that Bellatrix was Draco's aunt on his mother's side. So I'm pretty sure that the Hufflepuff cup is located in the Malfoy vault." They were all silent for a long time before anyone spoke. That's when Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, we still need to find out where the final horcrux is. I think we should look at that memory you have." That made everyone look over at Hermione. Harry nodded.

"That's a really good idea Hermione. Do you have it?" Hermione nodded and went to get the memory. She came back with a large bowl and a vial . Hermione poured the vial into the bowl and it quickly filled up the bowl. They all bent their heads into the bowl an saw Harry sitting in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore speaking to Harry.

"Harry I do believe that one of the horcruxes is hidden in this school. I feel that when Voldemort had come to get the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he had actually been coming here so that he could retrieve it. I don't know where it could possibly be, we can go check the Chamber of Secrets but the results do look grim." Dumbledore said. His voice started to drift as the memory floated away. They all looked up.

"Well that was helpful." Ron said sarcastically. Suddenly Hermione jumped up, a gleeful look on her face.

"What?" Vera asked. Hermione moved over to her bag and then pulled out the Sorting Hat. Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes.

"Hermione, why are you pulling out that old hat?" Ron asked, a skeptical look on his face.

"Harry, remember the time in the Chamber of Secrets? What did you pull out of the hat?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"Godric Gryffindor's sword." And Hermione nodded as she handed the hat to Harry.

"And because the sword is impervious to anything, it must be able to destroy a Horcrux." Harry met Hermione's eyes as he reached into the hat, concentrating and then felt the handle and pulled out the sword.

"This is why Dumbledore gave me the hat. Hermione put the locket on the table." Hermione took the locket out and lay it on the table. They all stepped back as Harry positioned the sword over the locket. He looked over at the three people who had also pulled out their wands and were pointing it at the locket.

"Okay, on three. One......two.......three!" Harry stabbed the locket. It shuddered and then gave a little wail. Then it broke into a dozen pieces and all was quiet. They all looked at the broken locket.

"I think you did it Harry." Vera said. Harry looked up and smiled. They were all silent for a moment, because they knew that part of their work was done. At that moment, Ron yawned. The other three looked at him and then nodded.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's late and tomorrow we need to figure out a plan of how to get into Gringotts to get the Hufflepuff cup." Harry took Vera's hand and began to walk slowly to their room.

"Yea, we'll see you in the morning. Goodnight guys." Vera said. Ron and Hermione nodded and were also making their way to their room.

"Goodnight you two." Hermione said. Harry and Vera smiled at each other as they went into their room and closed the door. They walked hand in hand to their bedroom and began to get dressed for bed. Vera changed into a large pair of pajamas and Harry put on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. Harry lay down on the bed and Vera crawled over to him. She kissed him and then he held her in his arms. She giggled and Harry looked down at her.

"What?" Harry asked. Vera looked up at him.

"Well, we should probably use this bed to its full advantage. I mean we don't have to sneak around or hide or anything." Vera looked up at Harry with smoldering eyes. Harry smiled and pulled her closer so he could reach her lips.

"I think you're probably right." Vera smiled as Harry kissed her lips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and clutched her to him. They made love all night and then finally, at sunrise fell asleep.

**-------------------------------------**

The next day, all four of them got up late for breakfast. They didn't say why they had slept in, but everyone had an inkling of the nightly activities of both couples.

As they ate, they thought about ways that they could get into the Malfoy family vault.

"How 'bout we bewitch one of the Gringotts goblins to take us there?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head.

"That's an idea, especially if we use the Imperious curse." Harry said. Hermione's face hardened. She didn't like the idea that they would have to use an Unforgivable curse. That's when Hermione thought of something. She turned to the other three.

"How about a Polyjuice potion? If we could become one of the Malfoys, we wouldn't have to bewitch any goblins, they'd just lead us in." Harry looked skeptical with this idea.

"Well there's three problems with that idea Hermione. One, it would take a month to make that potion. Two, we don't have the ingredients or even have an _idea _of where to get those kinds of ingredients. And three, we'd need a piece of hair from someone in the Malfoy family before we could transform into them." Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"The length of time it takes to make a Polyjuice potion is out of our control but it is one of our safest ideas. Also the ingredients I have here because I took a lot from Snape's pantry so we could make a variety of potions and the hair….." Hermione turned to Vera. Vera didn't understand why Hermione was looking at her.

"What Hermione?" Vera asked. Hermione moved over to her.

"Last night when we left, Draco tried to 'stop' you. He most likely left some hair on your robes." Vera thought about this.

"Maybe….I'd have to check, but yeah we could use Draco as our cover, but that would mean that only one of us could go into the vault." Hermione shook her head.

"No that's not true. If Harry becomes Draco and goes into the vault with Vera, no one will question it because Vera is supposed to be Draco's girlfriend. It would be more noticeable if Ron and went with 'Draco' because we aren't even civil toward him." Harry's head was nodding up and down slowly.

"This might work. If we could get in and get out quickly, no one would be the wiser." Harry's eyes were shining, he knew they had a chance but they needed to act fast.

"Hermione go start the potion with Ron , me and Vera are going to look for Malfoy's hair on Vera's robes." Hermione said ok and pulled Ron to her bag where they started unloading things for the potion. Vera walked with Harry to her room. She took out her bag and unraveled her slightly torn robes.

They started combing through her clothes very carefully until finally, Harry found one white blonde hair on Vera's blouse. Vera transfigured a small container to hold the hair. They covered it up and then moved back to the other room. Inside the room already had the sound of bubbling from the cauldron Hermione had brought out. She was sitting over it, adding small dashes of ingredients here and there and then slowly stirring. She didn't look up as Harry and Vera walked in.

"We got it." Vera said.

"Are you _sure_ it's Draco's? We don't want to make a mistake." Harry looked at Ron, knowing that Hermione was thinking about the time in second year when she had accidentally used the Polyjuice Potion with a cat hair.

"Yea. It's the same length and colour as his hair and I don't really hang around with anyone else who has that kind of hair. Plus I have no pets." Vera said. Hermione flinched ever so slightly at the words pets and then nodded. Harry took Vera's hand and led her to the fireplace beside Ron. They took seats in the armchairs next to Ron.

"We need to discuss strategy. If I'm going to be Malfoy, then I'll need to be convincing. Vera because you've had the most experience with him, can you show me how to act like him?" Vera nodded. Harry smiled and then turned to Ron.

"Ron, do you think you can get a fake wand made for me? One that is close enough to Malfoy's that people will believe the lie? I know that Fred and George can get one for you, but you have to make sure they don't know where we are." Ron thought about that for second.

"Yea, probably could get that done. I'd have to beg them not to tell Mum, but I could probably bribe them with something. Anyway Harry you're not planning in going into Gringotts without your wand?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll still have it on me, but it'll be in my robes. Don't worry Ron." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's sarcasm.

"Well approximately a month from now, we're going to get to work. But until then I guess we're going to have to wait." Vera nodded and took Harry's hand.

"It'll work, I can feel it." Harry smiled and kissed Vera's hand. He hoped that it would because they needed it to.


	14. Too Close

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**A/N:HEY HEY HEY!! Hope u guys like it, I don't no if its as gud as I wanted it to be but enjoy it. LOVES Thanx Teddybeargurl**

**

* * *

  
**

**Recap: Last Chapter.....**

_**"Ron, do you think you can get a fake wand made for me? One that is close enough to Malfoy's that people will believe the lie? I know that Fred and George can get one for you, but you have to make sure they don't know where we are." Ron thought about that for second.**_

_**"Yea, probably could get that done. I'd have to beg them not to tell Mum, but I could probably bribe them with something. Anyway Harry you're not planning in going into Gringotts without your wand?" Harry shook his head.**_

_**"I'll still have it on me, but it'll be in my robes. Don't worry Ron." Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's sarcasm.**_

_**"Well approximately a month from now, we're going to get to work. But until then I guess we're going to have to wait." Vera nodded and took Harry's hand.**_

_**"It'll work, I can feel it." Harry smiled and kissed Vera's hand. He hoped that it would because they needed it to.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 14: Too Close**

Over the next month, they all prepared for the task ahead. They were also on guard because they knew that Malfoy had probably alerted his family of the stolen locket. They knew that they were wanted and to make sure that their plan went without a hitch, they were taking all precautions necessary. They were going to have Hermione and Ron follow them inside, hidden underneath the invisibility cloak. They hoped to get in and out easily, but they knew that if things got revealed, they would imperious the goblin so they could get in and out easily.

The Polyjuice potion was almost finished and they had all planned to drink some because if the invisibility cloak didn't work, then at least they wouldn't be exposed as Ron and Hermione, best friends of Harry Potter. The only flaw in the plan that Harry saw, was Vera. She would be completely out in the open, exposed. Harry didn't want this, but Vera tried to convince him that it would be fine.

The night before they planned to go to Gringotts, Harry started worrying about Vera. He looked at her as she read her book by the fire. He went over to her and sat on the arm of her chair. He stroked her hair slowly. Vera looked up from her book, she smiled at Harry who still absently stroked her hair. Vera closed her book and looked at Harry. She had concern on her face.

"Harry are you okay? You're not worried about tomorrow are you?" Harry shook his head.

"I'm not worried about tomorrow, but I am worried about you." Vera sighed and took Harry's hand in both of hers.

"Harry everything is going to be fine. And I can take care of myself, you know that." Harry sighed as he looked into Vera's eyes.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you or any of us." Vera squeezed Harry's hand as he lightly stroked her face.

"None of us want anything bad to happen, so think positively. Tomorrow will be fine and soon, this war will be over. Promise." Harry moved down and kissed her lips. Vera moved up to meet his lips and felt the desperation of his kiss, as if he needed the assurance that everything would be okay. Vera kissed him softly and then pulled back to stroke his face. He smiled and then moved away.

Vera watched him go and felt a little sad. He was worrying himself grey over her. She didn't want him to worry and this mission was necessary to finally rid the world of Voldemort. She watched as he went into their bedroom. She knew the next day would go well, she could just feel it.

The next day, all of them woke up bright and early, they wanted to make sure that they had everything that they needed. Hermione and Ron both had their hairs from the two workers from the inn and had the invisibility cloak. They had also packed all their things just in case they had to make a quick escape if anything did go badly.

They all made their way out of the inn, pulled on their hoods, took each other's hands outside the doors, and quickly Apparated to Diagon Alley. They moved to a deserted area and pulled out their flasks. They each put in their hairs. The three potions sizzled and bubbled. Harry's turned a silvery green, Hermione's turned a deep purple and Ron's turned a dark red. They all looked at their potions and then swigged it. Harry gulped down half of the potion before he stopped because the heat and bubbling of his skin was too much. He shook as his body changed into Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Ron were changing too and when they stood up finally, Ron had become a thin man with a very red face and black hair and Hermione had become a small mousy woman with curly brown hair.

"Ready?" Vera asked as Ron and Hermione put on the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah." They said from underneath the cloak. Harry nodded and then took Vera's arm, they walked to Gringotts and then entered. As soon as they entered, a small goblin moved toward Harry and Vera. He bowed and then looked up at the sneer that Harry was making.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is an honour. What is it that I can do for you today?" Harry looked down at the goblin, maybe this was going to be easier then he'd thought.

"I'd like to go to my family vault. There is something of importance that I need to retrieve." The goblin nodded and led the way.

As Harry and Vera walked toward the doors that led to the underground track that led to the vaults, Harry shivered slightly as he read the words on the door, that he hadn't seen in so long….._Enter, stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there…… _He knew that they weren't taking the treasure for their own personal use but to stop a great evil, so he straightened up a little knowing that he shouldn't fear the ancient words.

As the doors closed, shutting loudly, Harry looked forward hoping that Ron and Hermione had gotten in before the doors had closed. He didn't want to look back and expose them so he kept looking straight toward the cart that would take them down to the vaults. Harry made sure to make it look as if he was taking extra care to get Vera into the cart, but was actually giving Hermione and Ron ample time to get into the cart before him.

As soon as Harry sat down in the goblin cart, they began to speed down the tracks. Harry took a deep breath and then felt someone lightly touch his shoulder, Harry looked behind him quickly and knew that Hermione and Ron were still there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

The cart travelled down and down, going deeper then any of them had ever been before. Eventually though they began to slow down and then jerked to a stop. They quickly shuffled out as the goblin led them forward and down into the tunnel. All that could be heard was their footsteps.

As they neared a large cavern with two large vault doors, in the middle stood a large troll. Both Vera and Harry held their noses as they passed the troll. As they stopped at the first door, the goblin walked forward and put his palm against the door. The vault door sizzled and then disappeared. The goblin bowed and watched as Harry and Vera walked in. Vera glanced at her watch and tapped it very lightly. He nodded. They obviously didn't have that much time left.

The vault was larger then anything Harry had seen. It went quite far and every shelf and corner was filled with gold, jewels, armour and all sorts of treasures. Harry slowly scanned all the treasure and then he saw the cup. It was gold and shiny with large handles and it looked exactly as it did in the memory that Harry had seen. Harry was about to summon it but Vera stopped him. She moved close to his ear.

"Wait all this gold could have enchantments on it. Let me bring it down and don't touch it, just hold open the bag and I'll put it in there." Harry nodded and then pulled the small bag out of his pocket. It bloomed into a large bag and Harry waited with the it in his arms. Vera raised her wand and then pointed at the cup.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The cup jerked and then slowly levitated up off it's shelf. Vera swiftly moved her wand and the cup swooped down to them and then stopped right in front of Harry. He opened the bag and Vera lowered the cup into the bag. Harry tightened it and slowly pressed it in his hands, making it small enough to fit in his pocket again. They turned and quickly moved with the goblin back to the cart. He drove quickly and as they zoomed up to the surface, Vera's eyes began to grow large as she saw Harry's scar appear on his forehead. She pointed to it, knowing the potion was wearing off.

Vera pulled out his flask and handed it back to him. Harry took a very short and quick swig of it. He shook slightly as the potion restored him to his Draco self. He sighed knowing that Hermione and Ron were changing back too.

As the cart stopped at the surface, Harry took Vera's hand and led her quickly out of Gringotts without a second look at the goblin. He rushed outside and then hurried to the corner. Hermione and Ron were about to take off the invisibility cloak when a voice called toward them.

"Draco?" Harry turned and he paled slightly. Bellatrix Lestrange stood at the corner of the road, moving toward Harry. Harry felt Vera grab his hand hard, knowing he had to keep up the charade.

"You're mother and father won't like to hear that you are skipping school." Harry clenched his teeth and then smiled evilly.

"No, I'm just doing some work for the Dark Lord." Bellatrix smiled at Harry and then patted him on his shoulder. It took everything in Harry not to break her hand. She looked over Vera and then smiled again.

"Good. What is it that you needed from Gringotts?" She asked.

"Well I think that is between me and the Dark Lord is it not?" She looked angry for one moment before she calmed down.

"Well …." Suddenly two more people Apparated nearby and they saw that it was Lucius Malfoy and the real Draco Malfoy. She turned and looked over at them. Harry saw Draco's eyes connect with his and he raised his wand as Harry grabbed Vera's hand. Harry spun into nothingness as three spells flew toward them.

Harry felt something tugging on his robes as he flew through the crushing nothingness. Harry didn't know if Ron and Hermione had Apparated away, he just knew they had to get away.

When Harry's feet landed, he turned toward Vera, who was leaning against him. His eyes scanned her and noticed that her arm was bleeding. He also noticed that they were not alone. Harry pulled Vera out of the way as he realized that Bellatrix had grabbed onto his robes. She had been the one tugging on them as they had Apparated away. Ron and Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak and ran toward them. Vera was biting her lip to fight the sharp pain shooting up her arm as she watched Bellatrix in front of them. Bellatrix had a wicked glint in her eyes as the three of them pointed their wands at her.

Vera scanned the area quickly to see if anyone had noticed them yet. She was glad that she didn't see anything.

"You……then it must itty bitty Potter and his friends. Hmm…..won't the Dark Lord be happy with to find that I've gotten him his prize." She whispered at them. Harry gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Vera, he didn't want anything happening to her.

"Don't do anything stupid Bellatrix, or we may need to get rid of you." Harry said through gritted teeth. She grinned and then cocked her head to the side.

"Oh really, well see then." She flicked her wand and a spell flew right at Harry. They all flew in different directions. Harry pulled Vera to the side where they tumbled to the ground and Ron and Hermione moved in the other direction. Harry looked over at Bellatrix and then his eyes widened. She was rolling up her sleeve and was about to press her dark mark.

"Stop her!" Harry yelled as Hermione pulled out her wand.

"Stupefy!!" She yelled. The spell hit Bellatrix hard and she fell to the ground in a heap. Harry got up with Vera and walked over to the collapsed woman. She hadn't been able to touch her mark so they all sighed in relief.

"We have to get rid of her before they track her here." Vera said weakly. She had lost a lot of blood during the fight. She almost fell into Harry's arms as he helped her up. He still looked like Draco, but it was very slowly beginning to fade away. The blonde was turning more brown.

"Can you guys get rid of her? I need to get Vera upstairs." They nodded and then were about to pick up Bellatrix but Hermione stopped and then pointed her wand at Vera's arm.

Hermione quickly transfigured a bandage onto Vera's bleeding arm and then began to pull Bellatrix up.

"You guys get upstairs. Be careful, no one can see you Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded as he led Vera inside. They looked around, luckily no one was at the front desk.

As they went into their room, Vera started sweating lightly. Harry helped to put Vera in an armchair. Harry went over and checked Vera's arm. It was still bleeding. Harry went and got Vera a glass of water. He helped her to drink the water and sat beside her, holding her hand. In no time, Hermione and Ron were back. Harry moved over to them anxiously.

"She doesn't look so good." Harry said. Hermione nodded and went to get the first aid kit as Harry went back to look at Vera. He transfigured a handkerchief and wiped her brow.

"I don't know what kind of spell hit her. Vera, how are you feeling?" Harry said. Vera looked at him and smiled.

"It's stinging, but other then that I'm okay." She said as Hermione ran over with the kit. She began to do some spells on Vera's arm and then the bleeding stopped. Vera let out a sigh. She smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks, that's so much better." Vera said. Hermione smiled as she moved to put the kit away. Harry stroked Vera's face. She looked up at him, and noticed that his eyes were green once again. She smiled.

"I'm sorry Vera, I knew it was too dangerous." Harry whispered as he pressed his face on her hair. Vera smiled.

"It's okay Harry. I mean look at me, I'm fine, don't be sorry." She whispered. Vera felt Harry nod and then sigh. He moved away from Vera and she followed him.

Harry pulled out the sack from his pocket and put it on the table. It expanded and lay on the table, largely. They all stared at it for a moment, before Vera spoke.

"I think we should destroy it in the bag. I still don't know if we'll be able to touch it, I don't think any of us wants a mishap, do we?" Vera said. They all looked at eachother then at Hermione.

"Can we fix the bag afterwards if we destroy the horcrux in it?" Harry asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Most likely. It's okay if we can't, I know how to perform the spell on any bag." She said. Harry nodded and then went to get the sword. When he came back, he positioned the sword over the bag and the rest of them stepped back, but then Harry looked over at Ron.

"How about you do it? We're all in this together you know, so we should all play a part in the destruction of the horcruxes." Harry said. Ron looked a little scared, but then he walked closer and took the sword. He nodded to Harry as he stepped back and then Ron positioned the sword over the bag. He took a deep breath and stabbed the bag where the cup was.

At first nothing happened and then a large gust of wind blew out, exploding the bag and making all of them fly backwards. It was so quick that they all were pushed two feet backwards and then suddenly were standing still. They all looked around at their windblown looks. Harry stood up, his hair was black again and it was sticking up.

"Wow. That was different." Hermione said as she moved to Ron and looked at the bag. The bag was lightly deflated with the sword sticking out of it and the shape of the cup was seen. Ron pulled out the sword and they watched.

"I think we should get rid of it." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"We can burn it in the fireplace. I'm pretty sure it'll melt now that it has no powers." Vera said quietly. Harry turned to her and smiled. He used his wand to pick up the bag with the broken cup inside it. Hermione lit the fireplace as Harry dashed the bag into the fire. They all watched as the bag burned up into nothing but ashes.

Harry sighed as another horcrux burned up and he was one more step to destroying Voldemort. Very soon this horrible nightmare would be over and hopefully when the dust cleared after the large battle that Harry could feel coming, he and Vera would be standing together so that they could be together, because Harry didn't know what he would do without her.


	15. Wanted

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**We can burn it in the fireplace. I'm pretty sure it'll melt now that it has no powers." Vera said quietly. Harry turned to her and smiled. He used his wand to pick up the bag with the broken cup inside it. Hermione lit the fireplace as Harry dashed the bag into the fire. They all watched as the bag burned up into nothing but ashes. **

**Harry sighed as another horcrux burned up and he was one more step to destroying Voldemort. Very soon this horrible nightmare would be over and hopefully when the dust cleared after the large battle that Harry could feel coming, he and Vera would be standing together so that they could be together, because Harry didn't know what he would do without her.**

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys. SO here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, school was pulling me in, but I'm done for the summer so I'm going to try and do better. I'm still writing another story and I'm about to restart 'Sleeping With Friend or Foe' but I will try to continuously update for you. Thanx for all who've stuck with me during my silent periods. Enjoy XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Wanted**

The four of them stayed put for a while because they wanted Vera to get her full strength back. She was still feeling weak after the incident. Her wound wasn't healing too quickly and Harry didn't want her straining herself and getting hurt.

Now that they had been spotted once as a group, they would all be wanted. Ron and Hermione had to erase Bellatrix's mind so that she wouldn't remember where they were staying, but they all knew sooner rather than later, they would have to leave.

As Vera sat by the fireplace thinking, she flexed her arm. It still hurt a little, but it was almost healed. The others had gone to get some more supplies before they left on their way. Harry had insisted that Vera stay in the room and rest. He knew the journey, from then on, would be a tough one so he wanted her to rest as much as possible before hand.

Vera got up and went to the window. She looked out at the quaint town, and how peaceful it looked. She could see the outline of Harry's destroyed family home. It made her feel sad and angry that this was the price that Harry had paid for just being born.

Vera sighed and moved away from the window and went back to her chair. The warmth and the comfy sofa lulled her to sleep.

---------------------------------

Draco Malfoy smiled to himself. How stupid Potter and his friends were. He had been assigned to scope the small village by orders of the Dark Lord. He had thought that maybe Potter would come here and he had been correct.

As Draco had walked through the town with a disillusionment charm on him, he had seen Vera look down from a window of a local inn. He had grinned evilly at her peaceful look. She had destroyed him, and had him punished mercilessly for his loss of the locket. She had humiliated his family by breaking into their vault. She had caused the Dark Lord to lose faith in him, and he hated her for that.

He watched as she moved away from the window. Draco, put to memory where her room was and then slowly slipped into the inn.

There was no one at the front desk as he sneaked down the hallway. He went up a flight of stairs and then looked around. He walked down the hall, going in the direction he felt was Vera's room. He got to two doors. One was navy blue and the other was brown. Draco put his ear to the blue door and listened. He heard nothing so he Apparated into the room.

He moved cautiously through the room and made his way to a large sitting room, with a fireplace and sofas. Draco looked around, his eyes looking for the tiniest of movements, and then he saw Vera's curly hair showing from behind one of the sofas. He walked quietly over to her and looked at her wand, which had fallen out of her hand in her sleep.

Draco smiled and kicked it into a corner. He quickly whispered a spell which immobilized her and then grabbed her. Draco saw Vera wake up and saw her eyes widen in fear as she tried to move. He pulled her up and pulled her to him, with her back facing him so he could whisper in her ear.

"No one's here to save you now Vera. And this time, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me and my family." He said into her ear. He felt her breathing hard as he gripped her tightly and then Dispparated away.

They Apparated into a dark house and as Draco dropped her, Vera realized she was back at the Malfoy Manor. She still couldn't move as Draco stood above her. His eyes were shining dangerously as he stared down at her immobile form. An evil grin was on his face as his eyes roamed her body and she realized she was only wearing a tank top and some jeans. He grabbed her and pulled her back up. He half carried- half dragged her down to a basement area. Vera watched as he pulled her to the wall and then chained her arms to it. He smiled at her then flicked his wand.

Vera felt herself free of the spell and started to struggle against the chains. She heard Malfoy laughing and she glared at him.

"Asshole! Let me out of here." She yelled at him. He walked up to her slowly and stroked her face. She turned away from his hand in repulsion.

"Don't touch me!" She said.

"Oh Vera don't be like that. I like my girls with a little fight in them, but if you make this difficult, then I'm going to have to force you." He said. She stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled. He moved closer and pressed his body against her.

"I'm going to get from you what I wanted that day you ran away with _Potter_." He whispered. Vera's breath caught and she realized Draco wanted to have sex. She began to fight, kicking out her legs, trying to hit him down and away from her, but he held her fast. He moved and kissed her and she twisted her head away from him. He let go of her lips and she spat in his face.

At this, Draco wiped his face and looked livid. He gripped her arms tightly, squeezing her sore arm, causing Vera to whimper.

"You think you're so tough. Giving it all away to the famous _Harry Potter._ Well where is Potter to save you now?" He asked and then pressed her into the hard wall.

"I always get what I want, and I have wanted this for a long time." He said as he kissed her again. Vera tried with all her might to push Draco off her lips but she couldn't get him off with her arms chained to the wall.

Draco was sliding his hands all over Vera's body, gripping her waist and moving down to her bottom, where he pulled her to press her against his very hard erection. Vera bit down on his lip when he pulled his lips away slightly.

He cried out in anger and pain and pulled his lips away. He pulled back and slapped Vera hard across her face. She fell back and he grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"So you want to play rough? Okay, let's play rough." He growled into her ear. Vera looked into his face and he pulled back and ripped off her small tank top. He grabbed at her bra and ripped it off too. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them painfully. Vera bit down on her lip, holding in the cry of pain. She wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction of hearing it.

He moved his hands down her stomach to her jeans, but Vera wasn't going to let this happen without fighting. She tried pushing away from the wall, she tried to kick out her legs, but Draco wasn't having that. He pushed her back hard, and Vera felt her head crack against the wall behind her. She felt a searing pain in the back of her head and she felt dizzy. She heard, rather then felt, her jeans being ripped away from her.

Draco pulled off her panties and then pulled back just a little so that he could release himself. Draco watched as Vera looked away from him, jaw set, but he wanted to break that brave face she had. He pulled himself out of his robes and moved between her legs. He lifted her so that she had her legs wrapped around him. He held her legs there and then thrust into her hard.

Vera felt the pain rip through her as Draco forced himself violently into her. She shut her eyes, as he began to pound her into the wall painfully. Vera could feel her bare skin scratching against it as he did so. He let go of one of her legs and grabbed her face. He turned her to face him, but Vera kept her eyes shut. He shoved into her again and made her head crack against the wall again. Vera cried out slightly.

"Open your eyes. I want to see." He said. Vera didn't want to listen but Draco slapped her hard in the face and forced himself into her even harder. She felt the pain emanating from every part of her body now. She opened her eyes, but she knew that pain was not shining in them, it was anger.

Draco held her face as he stared at her and Vera could feel his painful thrusting getting faster as he got closer. Finally when he reached his climax, he pushed Vera hard and then slumped against her. He pulled back and let her fall limp and sore onto her feet. He cleaned himself off and then waved his wand. Robes fell around Vera and she felt Draco stroke her face again.

"We have to make you presentable for when father gets home." He whispered. Vera glared at him and he smiled. He pressed himself against her again and Vera turned her face away. He bit her ear hard and then licked it. Then he kissed her cheek and left the basement, laughing.

Vera took a deep, shaking breath and moved her head. Her neck felt sore and her head was pounding. She could feel something wet moving down from where she'd hit her head. Vera moaned in pain as she tried to move her legs, she felt the tears starting to flow as she tried to stand up properly. She felt humiliated and angry. When she got out of here, she was going to make Draco pay for this, she promised.

----------------------------------

When Harry, Hermione and Ron got back to the room, Harry put down all their supplies. They would be able to leave tonight with all the things they'd gotten. Hermione started sorting out the food, supplies, magical items and ingredients for potions with Ron, and Harry moved toward the bedroom.

"I'm going to go get Vera. She'll want to see all this." Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry moved to the bedroom and knocked lightly on the bedroom door. He opened it and looked in to see an empty bed and bedroom. He frowned and then moved to the adjoining bathroom. He opened the door, but it was empty too.

Harry started to worry now, because he knew Vera wouldn't leave and go off somewhere by herself without telling anyone. Harry went back to Ron and Hermione and looked in the couches. They were empty.

"Guys I can't find Vera." Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Maybe she went for a walk. I mean she's been cooped up in here for awhile." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Maybe…….." But then his breath caught. Harry rushed over to the corner and picked up Vera's wand. His hands began to shake as he held it, because he knew Vera didn't go anywhere without it.

"You guys something's wrong. Vera left her wand and it was in the corner over here." Harry said as he rushed back over to them. Hermione looked at it and then pulled out her wand. She whispered an incoherent spell and a white wisp flew out for her wand. They waited and the wisp came back to them. Hermione gasped.

"Someone's been here. They left some magical residue from Disapparating out of the room." She said. Harry looked at her.

"Who was it?" He asked anxiously. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know, but it wasn't someone who is usually in this room." She said. Harry gripped Vera's wand tightly and then grew rigid. Someone had been in their room and Vera was missing and didn't have her wand on her. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and he could tell that they were all thinking the same thing. Someone had kidnapped Vera.

As soon as that sunk in, Hermione began to scramble around the room. She began waving her wand, summoning all of their things as they began to pack themselves up. Harry and Ron ran behind her and Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing? Why are you packing up everything?" He yelled in fear and anger. She turned to him.

"Harry, if someone _took _Vera like I think, then we have to go. They probably know that we all travel together, and if they catch you then we have no hope." She said. She turned away from Harry but he pulled her back again.

"We can't leave. What if Vera is trying to find us? How will she do that if we're gone?" Harry asked desperately, holding Hermione tightly. Ron came in between them and pushed Harry away from Hermione.

"Careful there mate. You'll hurt her." Ron said defensively. Harry looked at his two best friends.

"I can't just _leave_. It was my fault that she came and now this. It was even my fault that she was here alone. She was supposed to come with us and now….." Harry couldn't continue as he thought of all the things that could be happening to Vera. Ron walked up to him and clasped his shoulders.

"It'll be alright. We just need help finding her. But right now we _have _to leave or we won't be able to help her if we get caught." He said. Harry stared at him and then nodded. Harry pocketed Vera's wand and then went into his room with her. He waved his wand and all his and Vera's things began to pack themselves up. They flew into the large front room as Harry followed. Ron and Hermione had done the same and were waiting for him as he did so.

They each looked at each other and nodded. They took each other's hands and then Harry thought.

"We're going to go to 12 Grimmauld Place. The Order will be there and we can get them to help us." Harry said shakily. Hermione sighed.

"Are you sure you want to go back there Harry?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I need to, for Vera and for me." He whispered. They all nodded, picked up their things and then Disapparated.

When they stepped out into the old, dark dusty house Harry took a shuttering breath. He looked around the familiar walls and a constricting pain added to the one he was feeling for Vera. But when he thought of her sweet beautiful face, he was able to control it.

He motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him into the kitchen. They moved around and Harry suppressed the memories he had of Sirius in the house. He needed to stay focused for Vera, he couldn't break down right now when she needed him.

When they got to the kitchen, Harry heard voices coming from inside. He motioned to Hermione and Ron and they all surrounded the door. Harry counted down from three silently and at one, they burst into the room, their wands out. But the people at the table who were talking were not enemies.

"Harry!" They both said in shock and surprise.

"Professor Lupin, Kingsley….." Harry said as Remus stood up and hugged the young man. They hadn't seen each other since that night at the ministry last year. They held the hug for a moment and then pulled back. Remus smiled and hugged Hermione and Ron as well.

"Dumbledore told us that you three and another girl had left Hogwarts on a mission. He did not go into details, but he specified that if you guys contacted us for help, that we should help you to the best of our ability." Remus said. Kingsley had joined them at this point. Harry nodded.

"Yes we are on a mission that will in the end, make it much easier then it would have been, to kill Voldemort. We're almost done our work, but we need help. The girl that was with us, Vera, she's been kidnapped. We don't know who it was because any Death Eater would want her because she's with us. I can't let anything happen to her, but I need help finding her." Remus was watching Harry carefully as he had spoken about Vera. He could see something in Harry's eyes and it made Remus smile. It was the same as what Remus had seen in James's eyes when he'd spoken about Lily.

Remus clasped Harry's arms and nodded.

"I will do anything I can to help you find Vera." Remus said.

"Yes of course. Now what must we do first?" Kingsley said as the five of them made their way to the kitchen table. They all sat down and looked around at each other.

"I think we need to find out exactly _who _has her. Not a lot of people know that she's with us, but a few do and could have alerted the others." Harry said. He glanced at Hermione and Ron.

"Draco Malfoy knows about her being with Harry. He was slightly involved in the completion of our mission and he knew about Harry and Vera the night we left." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"He could want revenge on her for tricking him and coming on to our side. His father also knows her and so does Bellatrix, so they most likely have alerted the others to look out for her as well as us." Ron said. Harry nodded and looked at Remus. He had a serious look on his face as he thought.

"We'll have to infiltrate the Death Eaters and see if we can find her. Hopefully they'll have only one headquarters and we can get her from there. I doubt they'll be moving around a lot, that wouldn't suit Voldemort." Remus stopped and glanced at Kingsley who was thinking the same thing. Harry looked from one to the other.

"What?" Harry asked. Remus sighed and then looked at Harry.

"We're going to need Severus's help with this." Harry pursed his lips and began to shake his head. Remus opened his mouth to speak but Hermione spoke first.

"Harry, you have to let Snape help us. He's the only one who can get to the Death Eaters and get information from them without them suspecting anything. He'll be able to get all the information we need to find her." She said. Remus smiled at Hermione and she smiled back.

"Why would he help us? He hates me." Harry said.

"He's still a part of the order and he does listen to Dumbledore so he'll help you." Kingsley said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Get in contact with him as soon as possible. I want to find Vera soon. I don't know what the Death Eaters will do to get information from her about us, but I doubt they'll keep her alive too long in the process." Harry said. They all nodded solemnly and got up to start preparing for this new obstacle.

----------------------------------

Draco, Lucius and Bellatrix Apparated into the two rooms silently. They each moved through the rooms, wands ready, but it was empty. All the drawers, closets and personal items had been taken out. Harry and the others had fled. Draco growled in anger as he came back to the living room. He looked at his father who looked disappointed.

"Draco, you did a sloppy job. You could have had all of them, including Potter, but you went after that stupid insolent girl first just because of a vendetta you had against her." Lucius said viciously.

"She took the locket Father. You and I still remember the punishments we received for that." Draco said angrily.

"Yes, but all could have been rectified if you had thought logically and caught Potter. He is who the Dark Lord wants. But we will make do with what we have. She could have valuable knowledge about Potter's whereabouts or their plans." Lucius said. Bellatrix smiled at that.

"I want to try and break her. It'll be fun." She said with a snicker.

"Yes Bella, we know how good you are at getting information with the use of the Cruciatus curse. Come let us begin our work on the girl. Hopefully, she'll give us a lot so we don't have to turn the Dark Lord on her. We all know how short his temper is." Lucius said. Draco and Bella nodded and then Disapparated out of the room.


	16. Precious Time

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**Yes, but all could have been rectified if you had thought logically and caught Potter. He is who the Dark Lord wants. But we will make do with what we have. She could have valuable knowledge about Potter's whereabouts or their plans." Lucius said. Bellatrix smiled at that.**

**"I want to try and break her. It'll be fun." She said with a snicker. **

**"Yes Bella, we know how good you are at getting information with the use of the Cruciatus curse. Come let us begin our work on the girl. Hopefully, she'll give us a lot so we don't have to turn the Dark Lord on her. We all know how short his temper is." Lucius said. Draco and Bella nodded and then Disapparated out of the room.**

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long, I lost track of time. I've been busy too, but I'm not going to make excuses. I hope you guys all like it. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Precious Time**

Harry paced around the kitchen as he waited for Professor Lupin to finish speaking with Snape. Harry hated the fact that they had to rely on him for help but Hermione had made an excellent point about how he would be critical for the success of their plan. Hermione was watching Harry as he paced.

"Harry, you're going to wear a hole through the floor if you aren't careful." She said as her eyes followed him. Harry sighed and went to sit beside Hermione.

"I'm worried, I'm allowed to be, aren't I?"He said as he sat down.

"Don't worry mate. He's part of the order, he should help us." Ron said as he patted Harry's shoulder. At that moment, Professor Lupin and Snape entered the kitchen. Harry stood up.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked. Professor Lupin looked at Harry sadly for a moment.

"Severus said he can not do it." He said sadly. Harry glared at Lupin for a moment and then turned to Snape.

"What do you mean you can't do it? Of course you can."Harry said to Snape. Snape sneered at Harry.

"I have much more important duties that I must do, and can not concern myself with fickle things such as a kidnapped student." Snape said. Harry got into his face and glared at him.

"Don't give me that. You're doing this because of you're sick and unjustifiable hatred of me."Harry said. Snape smiled.

"I know you'd like to feel special Potter and make everything about you, but I do have other things to do." He said.

"No, that isn't the reason. It would take no effort on your part to find out if Vera is being held at the Death Eaters' headquarters. You'd just have to go there and _see. _That's it. You've always hated me because of the fact that I looked like my father and my father and you hated each other in school. I understand that you think I am just like him, but I am not. How could I be? I never knew him because of Voldemort. Voldemort has taken my _entire_ family from me and I am_ not _about to let him take away Vera too. Do not use a past vendetta with my father as an excuse to risk an innocent girl's life. I am not my father's son. No matter what you feel for me, at least think of her as a human being and your student. At least help to help _her_." Harry said. Snape glared at Harry and thought back. Harry was right, Voldemort had also taken away his only two loves, Lily and Miriam. How ironic it was that he now had the power to help and save the children of the women he'd loved. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine Potter. I'll see what I can do." Snape said. Harry nodded and then turned away from him. He went to Hermione and Ron.

"We're going to need a game plan for if we do find out where she is, and of course if we…..don't find out where she is. I'm not going to let them have her. " Harry said quietly. Both Ron and Hermione nodded and Snape watched, seeing something in Harry that he'd never seen before. He saw compassion and bravery, two traits that Lily had. Maybe Snape had been wrong all these years……

"I'll go to the headquarters today and find out if there has been any sign of Vera there." Snape said. Harry nodded without turning to him. Snape left and moved out to the fireplace, where he threw in some floo powder and walked in, where he disappeared.

Harry let out a sigh as Snape left. He hoped that Vera was at the headquarters and that they would be able to get to her before anything bad happened to her or before they moved her. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, they both smiled encouragingly.

-------------------------------

Vera listened as above her, she heard footsteps. She stood up, having gained some of her strength back in the absence of Draco. She didn't know how long she'd been down there, but it felt like along time. She was tired and hungry and wished she could escape.

She heard the door open and watched as Draco, his father and the woman who had attacked them the day they had snuck into Gringotts, came down the stairs. The women had a maniacal smile on her face, while Draco grinned at her. He moved over to her and stroked her face ever so lightly. Vera turned her face away from his touch. He smiled again and then moved back.

"Well girl, I hope you can tell us something important because it would be a shame to waste pure blood. Now if you tell us everything you know about Potter and his friends, and tell us where he is, then you may just live." Lucius said. Vera glared at him.

"I'd rather die then tell you filthy people anything." Vera said hoarsely. Lucius frowned.

"Well what a shame, because this could be very easy for you or very hard. Because we will get that information from you one way or another. Now would you like to reconsider?" He asked calmly. Vera stared into the piercing grey eyes, so like Draco's and she pursed her lips.

"Fuck you." She said. He moved swiftly over to her and grabbed her neck. He looked over her light brown skin, her hazel eyes and her perfect lips. He could see the appeal this girl had to men and he thought he could find another way for her to talk.

"There is more then one way of making you feel excruciating pain. Not all of them involve magic." He said as his eyes roved over her face and her figure. Vera took a shuttering breath as he stepped back and walked over to Draco and the woman.

"Now…..Bella, you will try to get the information from her. Have fun." He said. Draco sneered at Vera, who was staring at Bellatrix. As the two men left the room, Bellatrix moved over to Vera and moved her wand across Vera's cheek. Vera pulled her face as far away from it as she could but Bellatrix pressed it painfully into her cheek before pulling back.

"Now, you are going to tell me. I promise you that." She said in a girly voice. Vera took a deep breath as Bellatrix pointed her wand at her.

_----------------------------------_

_Two days later……_

"Anything to say?" Bella asked as she looked at Vera. Vera gritted her teeth and said nothing.

"Fine, Crucio." She whispered and pain, head splitting, teeth chattering, bone breaking pain ripped through Vera's body again. She screamed at how it sank through her bones, emanated from every cell. She screamed and thrashed as the pain went through her, unrelenting. Bellatrix laughed as she watched the girl screaming. She flicked her wand and the pain stopped. Vera took deep breaths, trying to catch herself.

"Now again, what do you know about Potter?" Bellatrix asked, ever so politely. Vera took a deep breath and looked into Bellatrix's dark eyes.

"Nothing you crazy bitch." Vera said. Bellatrix scowled and then flicked her wand again. Vera's back bowed as the pain cut her up inside. She screamed loudly and it echoed around the house. Draco and Lucius looked down to the basement as they sat down for dinner.

"Bella will get something out of her. It's already been two days." Lucius said. Draco nodded and then sighed.

"But let's not kill her, it would be such a waste. She's such a delectable specimen." Draco said. Lucius nodded.

"Yes it would be a waste. Too bad she's been bewitched to believe in some sort of _goodness._"Lucius said. Lucius and Draco ate their lunch as the torture below continued. It went on continuously for a good hour. Vera's screams didn't stop.

Vera screamed until her throat was aching. She felt the pain, thinking it would never end as it wracked through her. She screamed as it permeated her brain, making her lose her thoughts and visions of Harry, which had been keeping her sane. Bellatrix was watching in delight as Vera thrashed around and then she flicked her wand. The pain stopped and the tears slid hotly down Vera's face. She was panting as Bellatrix looked upon her.

"Anything?" Bellatrix asked. Vera looked up at her weakly and kept her mouth shut. She'd rather die without saying anything than betray Harry. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"You're stronger then you look girl. I think I'll let you have a breather while I go eat. You enjoy yourself because when I get back, I will be relentless." She said to Vera. Bellatrix left and Vera sighed. Every part of her body ached from the magical pain that was being pushed onto her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her and if this would end up being her grave.

Bellatrix went upstairs and sat down for her dinner as Draco and Lucius continued theirs. They looked at her meaningfully but Bellatrix shrugged.

"Nothing yet. She's tough, she almost reminds me of the Longbottoms. They didn't say anything, and I tortured them non-stop for seven days." She said as she began her dinner as well. Lucius glanced at Draco and then shrugged.

"Don't worry Bella. If worst comes to worst, we'll have the Dark Lord deal with her." Lucius said. Bellatrix smiled evilly and then nodded.

"I can't wait to watch that." Bellatrix said. They continued to eat and Draco finished his first. He excused himself and then went down to basement. He looked Vera over, her hair was matted to her head, she was sweating and she had tears on her face. She looked up at him with furious eyes. He smiled back at her. He moved over to where she hung and stroked her face. She moved away from his touch as he looked at her.

"Aww all the fight in you gone my pet?"He asked with a sneer. Vera stared at him, not saying a word.

"You look horrid you know. I don't like my lovers to look disgusting." At this he waved his wand and Vera felt her sweat, hair and clothes change and go put back in its perfectness again.

"I am _not_ your lover. I will never be." She said in a vicious whisper. Draco pouted mockingly.

"Oh, so what we did a couple of days ago meant nothing to you? I'm hurt ma chére." He said as he moved in and kissed Vera's neck. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt Draco kiss his way up her neck to her jaw and then to her ear, where he pressed a kiss to her lobe. Vera groaned as her stomach turned with nausea at the feel of Draco on her body. He moved back and put his hands around her waist and pressed against her, trapping her to the wall again. She could feel his arousal on her leg, and she coughed with the effort not to vomit.

"What's wrong? Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He said. Vera kept her eyes shut and she heard Draco sigh. He slapped her quickly and hard against her cheek. It shocked Vera into opening her eyes, where his grey ones were waiting for her.

"Oh there they are. Those beautiful hazel eyes." He whispered against her. Vera gritted her teeth as Draco leaned in to kiss her. She turned her face but he caught it and turned her back to meet his lips. He kissed her passionately as his mouth moved over hers. Vera shut her lips tightly and did not kiss Draco back. He grunted against her and then tried to force his tongue into her mouth. Vera held fast against him and he pulled back with a smile.

"Fine. We'll save that for later." He said. She was breathing hard from the effort of trying to control her nausea and wanting to hurt Draco so badly and being unable to. He smiled at her and then pulled away slightly.

"Draco come up here." His father called. He smiled again and then pulled back completely, but not before planting a feather light kiss on Vera's smarting cheek.

"I'll be back later to continue this." He whispered before he moved upstairs. Vera took a deep breath and then blinked back the tears she could feel coming again up behind her eyelids. She tried again with no avail to get out of her chains. She needed help, now. And from the way things were going, it seemed like the most precious thing Vera had was time.

Draco moved upstairs and came upon his father speaking to someone in long dark robes. As Draco appeared the figure turned and Draco saw that it was Severus Snape. Snape smiled and shook Draco's hand.

"Draco, how have you been?" Snape said. Draco smiled.

"Fine. How about you Severus? Are you still working for that imbecile Albus Dumbledore?" He asked. Snape smiled and then shook his head.

"Yes unfortunately. But be careful with that idle tongue Draco, you may give us all away before our time." Snape said. Lucius nodded.

"Have you heard Severus?" Lucius asked. Snape shook his head.

"We may have a lead in finding where Potter is hiding, and what he's up to." Lucius boasted. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"How?" Snape asked, thinking this was what he had been waiting for.

"We've caught Potter's little girlfriend. She's locked up downstairs where we're letting Bella have her way with her." Lucius said. Snape pursed his lips and nodded.

"Good work. Have you gotten anything from her yet?" Snape asked. Lucius shook his head.

"But we will, most likely soon. Bella is going to handle her well and if she doesn't crack, we'll turn the Dark Lord on her." Lucius said as Snape smiled. He knew he had to pretend to be happy about the whole idea.

" Well that's good, but don't forget to feed the girl, you can only get things from her if she's alive." Snape said. Lucius smiled and nodded.

"Good thinking." Lucius said. He nodded at a house elf which ran to get plate of food.

"And have you further discussed hiding this place?" Snape asked, needing to know this so he could have a time frame to give Potter and his friends.

"Yes, we plan to use the Fidelius charm to hide this place. We're deciding to make the Dark Lord the secret keeper, because no one but his most trusted followers would find out about it." Lucius said. Snape nodded and then looked at the clock on the wall. He smiled.

"I must go. I'll be in touch. Lucius. Draco." He said with a nod to either of them before he stepped over to the fireplace and went into the green flames. He said 12 Grimmauld place and stepped out of the fire into the house.

Harry was having a slice of apple pie(at Hermione's insistence) when Snape walked in with a serious face on. Harry looked at him expectantly.

"Potter, Vera is located at the Death Eaters headquarters. It is at the moment, the Malfoy manor. She is supposedly locked up in the basement, where they are letting Bellatrix have her way with her for information. Vera hasn't said anything but I don't how much she can take. Also you must act quickly because they are planning to very soon, put a Fidelius charm on the house and make the Dark Lord the secret keeper. You know that if that happens, you will never be able to find the house. And they said if Vera doesn't speak soon, they will let the Dark Lord handle her. He has a very small amount of patience and disposes of people like toys, so act swiftly." He said. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and then went upstairs. They followed swiftly as Harry began to pull out different things from his bag. Snape stood where he was, wondering if he should leave or stay.

"Harry what are you doing?" She said as they watched him throw things out of his bag.

"I need my invisibility cloak. I'm going there tonight." Harry said as he pulled it out. Ron moved over to Harry and stopped him.

"C'mon mate. We have to follow our plan. We can't just go into this half-assed. It will be worse for Vera if you do. Now we've made our plans, we just have to follow through with them okay?" Ron said. Harry looked at his best friend and nodded.

"Alright, Ron go alert Professor Lupin and tell him to bring anyone who can get away, who's in the Order. We need as many people as possible because we are going into the belly of the beast and we don't know how many Death Eaters will be waiting. I'm going to get all of our supplies so that we can get in undetected. This won't be easy, but I'm pretty sure we can locate the manor and get Vera out. I hope she's ok, it's been a couple of days......" Harry cut off, he didn't want to think that Vera was anything but ok, he couldn't bear to think of that.

Snape walked in and then looked at Harry.

"You'll need a blue print of the house so that you know all the entrances and exits and the shortest way to the basement." Snape said. Harry nodded. Snape waved his wand and a large sheet materialized into his hands. He lay it down on the bed and began to point at different things so that Harry would know them. He showed Harry the direct pathway to the basement and where he could go to get in and out easily.

When Harry and Ron returned Harry had already formulated a plan of how to get in and out. He didn't want any casualties on their side, so he decided that they would sneak in.

"Alright who have you guys alerted?' Harry asked as he looked over the sheet again.

"Us." A voice said. Harry looked up an there stood Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. Harry smiled at them and beckoned them into the room. Fred and George patted Harry on the back.

"So what's the plan Harry? We're all following your orders." Fred said. Harry smiled up at him and then began.

"Alright, I've decided that we'll split up into two different groups. One group which I've decided will be made of me, Hermione, Ron, Snape and Professor Lupin. We'll be trying to take the direct route through the basement door to get to Vera. I doubt we'll be able to get through it so the second best way to get in is through the front door. It down the hall from the basement so it will be easy to get in from there." Harry looked at their serious faces.

"The other group, which will be made up of you lot, will be trying to get in through the backdoor. It leads through the kitchen and then through a long hallway and then toward the basement. You'll have to pass the living room entrance to get to the basement door, so that may be difficult. I think that we should all have disillusionment charms on and anything else that can help us. We all know how to Apparate so it won't be difficult to get out, it's just the getting in undetected without being seen. If anything happens to the other party, don't come help us. Our main priority is to get Vera, so even if we get caught, make sure you continue and get Vera. After you've done that, if we still need help, then you can come back to help." Harry said. Mr. Weasley looked at the three of them.

"You know how to Apparate?" He asked in surprise. Harry nodded.

"We learned how to do a lot of things before we left school." Harry said easily.

"Here," Harry said as he duplicated and shrunk a piece of the blueprints for everyone, "I think everyone should have one. Now I'm going to be under the invisibility cloak as well as the disillusionment charm, so if you can't find me, it's because of that."

Everyone nodded and then Snape hissed. They all turned to him and he pulled up his sleeve. There his dark mark was glowing brightly and blackly on his arm. He looked at Harry and Harry nodded. Harry could feel the intense shots of pain running through his scar.

Snape left and everyone watched him go, but Harry was trying to concentrate as he stood there. His head was pounding as he struggled to speak.

"Okay Mr. Weasley.....will be with us instead." He said with a shaky voice. Hermione could see Harry's discomfort and she went over to him. Harry clamped his hand down on it and his scar burned. He looked out and saw all the Death eaters congregating around him. He looked at them and then began to speak.

"I've called you all here so that we could put into affect the Fidelius charm tonight. You know that I will be the secret keeper, but we have something to do first. We have caught someone close to Potter. It seems that she has held her tongue, but I will be questioning her and she _will _talk, if not I'll get rid of her." Voldemort said to the Death Eaters. He looked over at Snape.

"But let us relax first and prepare the spell." He said. They all nodded and then Harry was himself again, as his scar just prickled. Everyone was starring at him as he looked at them.

"We have to go now. Voldemort's planning to interrogate her tonight. We have to move fast." Harry said.


	17. Rescue

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**Okay Mr. Weasley.....will be with us instead." He said with a shaky voice. Hermione could see Harry's discomfort and she went over to him. Harry clamped his hand down on it and his scar burned. He looked out and saw all the Death eaters congregating around him. He looked at them and then began to speak.**

**"I've called you all here so that we could put into affect the Fidelius charm tonight. You know that I will be the secret keeper, but we have something to do first. We have caught someone close to Potter. It seems that she has held her tongue, but I will be questioning her and she **_**will **_**talk, if not I'll get rid of her." Voldemort said to the Death Eaters. He looked over at Snape.**

**"But let us relax first and prepare the spell." He said. They all nodded and then Harry was himself again, as his scar just prickled. Everyone was starring at him as he looked at them.**

**"We have to go now. Voldemort's planning to interrogate her tonight. We have to move fast." Harry said.**

* * *

_A/N:Here it is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Rescue**

After Harry's words, everyone began to move. Harry grabbed some dark robes to change into, as did Hermione and Ron. The others followed Harry's lead. Harry also grabbed Vera's wand, so as she'd have something to arm herself with when they found her. Mr. Weasley had been to the Malfoy's home before, so he knew how to get there. He took a large book and pointed his wand at it. It glowed and shook lightly in his hands for a moment and then he nodded.

"I made the book into a portkey that will leave in exactly five minutes so that we can all arrive there at the same time. It will take us into the woods around the Malfoy compound. We do have to be careful, I've heard that Fenrir Greyback likes to reside in those woods regularly." He said with a hard expression. Everyone nodded. Harry looked around at everyone's faces. They were all calm and composed. He didn't want anything to happen to any of them. He needed to say something before things got underway.

"Everyone, I just want to thank you for trusting me enough to help me. If……if anything should happen-" Harry was cut off by Fred.

"Nothing will happen." Fred said with a fierce light glinting in his eyes. Harry stared at him and then nodded.

"Alright. Hermione, give them the pendants." Harry said. Hermione nodded and then handed each person a long ribbon with a gold circle at the end.

"Alright these have been bewitched to heat up when someone clutches it. If anybody finds Vera first, you must clutch it to let us all be aware of it and escape. We won't be able to communicate with each other there, and this way no one will be left behind unnecessarily." Harry slipped his onto his neck. George was looking at it intensely.

"Ingenious. Just like the fake coins we had at Hogwarts when we were part of the DA." George said as he put his on as well.

"Yeah, something me and Vera had reminded me of it and Hermione made them. They are very handy you know." He said as George nodded. Mr. Weasley came into the middle of the group of people. The book was starting to glow red.

"C'mon, the portkey is about to leave. Now everyone touch it before it goes. We have exactly," Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, "Thirty seconds."

Everyone put a finger onto the book as Mr. Weasely counted down.

"Five…..four…..three…two….one." Suddenly, Harry felt a great tug behind his navel and his feet were off the ground. His finger was glued to the book as everyone swayed around it, then just as suddenly his feet hit the ground. Everyone slipped away into their groups. Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and moved through the forest, the others following close behind. He heard them all whisper spells and could see that they'd cloaked themselves with the Chameleon disillusionment charm. It made them naturally blend in with their surroundings so it was more difficult to see them.

Harry could see the large house in front of them as they slinked their way through the trees. Harry looked around, making sure that no one was around outside the house and then poked his hand out of the cloak to beckon the others. They followed mutely, as they moved around the house, ducking under the front window and making their way to the door of the basement.

Before they even reached it, Harry could see a large padlock on it. He moved over so that Hermione, Remus and Mr. Weasley could look at it, carefully. Hermione shook her head at it.

"It's enchanted. If we even try to open it with magic, it'll alert the household. We can't get in this way." She whispered. Harry thought for a moment. He pulled his cloak off his head so they could see it and looked at Hermione.

"Do you think we could open it the muggle way? If we tried to do that, would the enchantment still apply?" Harry knew he was looking for a loophole, but Hermione thought for a moment, and it was Mr. Weasley who answered.

"Most likely, trying to open it the muggle way would work, but the enchantment is for if it _is _opened. If it is opened without the enchantment being removed, then it will alert the others. I don't think it'll work Harry." Mr. Weasley whispered. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Take us to the front door then Mr. Weasley." Harry whispered back. Mr. Weasley nodded and Hermione, Ron and Harry followed him to the front door of the house.

Before they got there, Harry peeked in the window of the house as they crawled underneath it. The Death Eaters were sitting around a long table as Voldemort sat at the head, with a large snake wrapped around his shoulders. He was lightly stroking the snakes head as the others listened to him speaking.

"Harry." Ron hissed, looking at the empty space and seeing Harry's hand hovering underneath the window. Harry sighed and moved over to Ron, and followed him to the front door. Hermione leaned close to the door and whispered.

"Exraynia." She said and where her wand touched on the door, became a circle of glass. Hermione pressed her eye to it, checking to see if the coast was clear. When she pulled back the glass was gone.

"It's clear." She said. Harry nodded and moved to the lock.

"Alohomora." He whispered. The lock clicked very quietly and Harry put a finger to his lips, before he covered his hand with the cloak and opened the door. It did not creak or make a sound and Harry watched as the others slipped past him into the house. Harry followed quickly and shut the door behind him.

He looked around into a large foyer, with a spiralling staircase leading right to the door. The hallway leading to the other parts of the house was seen to the left and Harry moved toward it. The others followed to the hallway.

They could all hear, down the hall, men speaking in hushed voices. Harry glanced down there, to see if he could see the others coming down it. It was dark and quiet but as Harry looked he could see the faint glimmer of movement coming down the hall. He smiled as he looked around.

He uncovered his hand as he saw, a little down the hallway and very near to the entrance to the room with the voices, the door to the basement. He beckoned the others to follow him, as he saw the second group at the end of the hall, slowly creeping past the entrance to, which Harry guessed, the living room.

Then suddenly a house-elf came bounding down the large staircase and into the hall. Harry didn't cover his hand fast enough and the elf's eyes, widened and then her mouth opened in a scream. She only let out a yelp before Ron quickly wiped out his wand and whispered the spell.

"Silencio." He said quickly and her sound was cut off. Mr. Weasley quickly stunned her and caught her. They heard sound of movement from the living room and Harry quickly grabbed the house elf and pulled her under the cloak. They all froze.

At that moment, a tall man with light blue eyes and dark hair stuck his head out of the room. He looked down the hall and grunted before he went back into the room. Harry let out a sigh and released the house elf. Professor Lupin opened the closet door, which he was closest to, silently and placed her in there. He shut the door and sighed. He nodded and Harry uncovered his hand again. He opened the door to the basement and crept in, not knowing if anyone was down there.

Vera looked up weakly as she heard the door opening. She couldn't stand up and at this point, the only thing holding her up were her chains. She looked and could see nothing, but then suddenly Harry appeared. Vera sighed in relief as he ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Harry." She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming. Bellatrix had been relentless after she'd had her lunch. Harry face was angry as Mr. Weasley and Remus released Vera from her chains and Harry caught and held up her weak body. She looked horrible. Her face was pale and sweaty, and thin. She was weak and her eyes were bloodshot from being tortured through the nights without sleep. It made Harry angry to see what they had done to her, but he was also happy that she was alive.

"It's okay Vera, we're going to get you out of here."He whispered against her. Ron grabbed his pendant and clutched it. They all felt theirs get hot, alerting the others. Harry pulled out her wand from his cloak and handed it to her. Vera looked at it first, not really believing what was going on, then into his eyes, clutching onto the front of his robes. This was real, Harry was here, and tears began to form in her eyes as she took the wand. It was hers and she clutched it as Harry swung her arm around his neck.

"I'll have to take her on side-along Apparition. She can barely-" Harry's words were cut short as he heard someone open the door to the basement.

"Oh pet are you ready to finish off what we started this afternoon?" Draco asked as he made his way downstairs, but as he got there his eyes widened. He pulled out his wand but Vera's was already pointing at him as she stared at him with pure hatred. No one heard her whisper her spell, but they did see the results. Draco's body was given two large slices across the chest and he cried out in pain before he collapsed.

Vera's wand hand dropped, but the sounds from upstairs had quieted. The others' eyes widened as they heard hurried footsteps. Harry looked around.

"Let's go." He said and he turned into nothingness just as Bellatrix and Lucius came into view. Harry felt the exquisite tightness and then he crashed onto the floor of number 12 Grimmauld place. Hands converged on them as they grabbed Vera and carried her upstairs to a bed. Harry quickly got his bearings and followed, dropping his invisibility cloak downstairs.

"Is she alright? What happened? Where's Remus and Hermione?" Tonks asked as they all huddled around Vera. Harry looked around, he'd thought they'd all Apparated away when he had. Harry looked and met Ron's eye for a moment, before a thud was heard in the hall outside. Tonks and Kingsley rushed to see who it was. In came a bleeding Hermione and a dishevelled looking Lupin. Ron ran over to them and grabbed Hermione in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked startled. Hermione nodded with a smile.

"It's ok. The spell nicked me on the elbow." Hermione said as Ron looked into her eyes.

"They all started bombarding us with spells as Harry Disapparated. We had to get out of there, but we were trying to shield ourselves. But when we heard Voldemort coming, we knew we had to leave or we'd be dead. So I grabbed Hermione as she performed a shield spell, and Apparated away. A spell caught her on the elbow as we made our escape." Lupin finished as Hermione was led to a chair, so they could look at her injury. Harry moved away from Vera for a moment and looked at Hermione. He caught her hand and squeezed it.

"Hermione I'm sorry this happened to you. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Harry said. Hermione shook her head with a smile as Remus bandaged her up.

"It's okay Harry. My injury is so minimum, go be with Vera. I'm fine." She said. Harry smiled and then nodded as he went over to Vera's side. He took her hand and she opened her eyes to look at him as he knelt beside her. Harry sighed as he looked into her hazel eyes. She looked so worn out and tired and Harry stroked her forehead.

"Vera what did they do to you?" Harry whispered to her as everyone else hovered around the bed. Vera looked into Harry's eyes and tears began to form in hers. She shut her eyes and shook her head. Harry squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just relax. You're safe now." Harry said. He watched as Remus began to look her over. He felt on her scalp and she hissed when he reached a large bump on the back of her head. Her cheek was slightly bruised and she had bruises on her arms and wrists. Remus whispered some spells and bandaged up her head. He whispered a few more to heal her bruises as Harry watched.

When Remus had inspected her and was sure that she didn't have anymore immediate injuries, he smiled down at Vera. She smiled up at him in appreciation and Harry turned to everyone else.

"I think we should all let her rest." Harry said and everyone nodded. They all began to leave the room, but as Harry followed, Vera called out.

"Harry don't leave. Please......"She whimpered. Harry turned back to her and shut the door behind everyone. He went over to the bed and took her hand again. Vera looked at Harry as he sat beside her holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered and Harry shook his head at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"No. Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Harry whispered against her hand.

"I just feel....." Vera shook her head at those words, shutting her eyes. Harry watched her.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Harry asked.

"Hold me." Harry nodded and got under the covers with Vera and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Vera pressed her face into Harry's chest and the tears started to flow. She sobbed into his chest, great heaving sobs, partly because of what Draco had done to her and because of all the torture she'd endured with dry eyes.

Harry held her tightly as she cried. She grabbed onto the front of his robes, needing to feel it under her hands, to know that it was Harry's strong arms around her and not the vile and disgusting Malfoy's. She cried for a long time as Harry held her. Finally, she fell asleep and Harry still didn't let go of her. He could tell she needed to be near him, to have him protect her and he felt sick about the horrible things he knew must have happened to her.

The entire night, Vera was restless. She was muttering in her sleep, crying out in pain and gripping onto Harry hard. It woke him up as she struggled in his arms and he could tell that she was having a nightmare. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"No.....Draco stop.........no, I won't tell you anything about Harry." She whispered in her sleep. Harry continued to stroke her hair soothingly. Finally she stopped her moving and sunk into a silent and peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Vera woke up and blinked up at the bright sky. She leaned up in Harry's chest and looked at his sleeping face. She could remember wisps of her nightmare and she hoped that she hadn't kept Harry awake. His glasses were askew and his mouth was slightly open. Vera smiled to herself and stroked his face lightly.

Harry woke up instantly, catching her hand as it slid over his face. He moved her wrist to his mouth and kissed it softly before he smiled down at her. Vera laughed lightly as he fixed his glasses.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concern shining in his eyes. She sighed.

"Better. But I feel so weak. I haven't really eaten anything since......it happened."

"Okay. I'll get something for you to eat and then when you feel up to it, you can take a shower and get some new robes." Harry said as he tucked her bangs behind her ear. She nodded and rested her cheek against his chest. She listened to his strong heart beating and she squeezed her arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Harry held her just as tightly. He knew how desperately he'd needed her in his arms, and now that she was here, he wasn't letting go. Plus he could tell that whatever they'd done to her, her holding onto him helped her.

Eventually Harry pulled out of her arms and looked down at her as she lay there. He lightly stroked her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to get something for you to eat. Just lay here, but if you feel up to it, that door leads to a bathroom, so you can go and brush your teeth in it. It's equipped with your things." He said. She nodded and watched as Harry left the room. She listened as she heard his footsteps move downstairs and the creaking silence of the room made her nervous. She moved slowly but surely to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Vera saw that she looked gaunt and paler then usual. Her face looked thin and her skin was sallow and dirty. She quickly turned on the hot water and washed her face. The heat of the water felt good on her face as she washed it. Then she dried her face and began to brush her teeth with the water running.

As the water ran, Vera's mind began to run through the last few days and all she could hear in her head was her own screaming and Bellatrix's maniacal laugh. She could also feel the pain running through her and Vera started to shake from the effort of suppressing the dream. She took deep breaths until the echoes of her screams quieted and she was able to continue brushing her teeth.

When she finished, she made up her mind to take a long hot bath after she ate. As she went back into the bedroom, Harry entered it with a tray of different foods. Vera took a deep breath and smiled. He moved to the bed and put the tray down with all the food. Vera went to the bed as well and looked at the assortment of foods.

"Okay, so I made you some French toast, sausages, bacon, an omelette, hash browns and I brought you some sliced oranges. I also didn't know what you wanted to drink so I brought tea, coffee and some apple juice." He said as he pointed to the different foods. Vera looked up at Harry and smiled at him. She stroked his face as he smiled back at her.

"You made this? All for me?" She asked as he caught her hand and kissed her palm. He nodded.

"I doubt that you've been fed, so I'm going to stuff you up until you can't take anymore." He said as he let go of her hand. As Vera looked down at all the delicious food, she knew she wouldn't be able to finish it all.

"Will you eat it with me?" She asked and Harry nodded, pulling out two forks from underneath the plate. Vera moved over to sit beside Harry so he could wrap his arm around her waist. They began to eat, feeding each other and laughing together. Finally they finished eating, and sat with their arms entwined around each other. Vera loved and needed Harry's arms around her. It felt like he was the only thing that was keeping her sane and tethering her to reality.

After what seemed like a great morning, Vera sighed as she got up. She knew she had to go take a shower and she moved out of his arms reluctantly. She kissed Harry's forehead as she stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said and Harry nodded. He watched her go into the bathroom and he sighed. He knew whatever had happened to her, she wouldn't be able to get over it until she was able to talk to someone about it. He knew that she was trying to act like everything was alright, but he could see glimmers of her pain behind her eyes. He didn't want her to suffer alone. It had been his fault that she had been alone the day she had been kidnapped.

Harry sat on the bed as he heard the water turn on. He lay back on the pillows as he waited for Vera to finish.

Vera lay in the bath, letting the hot water calm her down. Her body was sore in places she didn't want to think about and her arm was still a little painful. She'd removed her bandages so that she could shower, but she left the one on her head. It was still pounding lightly even now.

She scrubbed her body, trying to clean herself after everything that happened. She was scrubbing her skin hard, because after what Draco did to her, she just felt dirty. She knew that Harry was worried about her, but she really didn't want to talk to him. She didn't know how he would take what had happened to her.

Harry had decided that they should stay at Grimmauld place until Vera was completely well. They're last stop was Hogwarts, but they had to make sure no one saw them at the school, or people like Malfoy would be able to alert the Death Eaters of their whereabouts.

The next couple of days, Vera continued to have her nightmares. She would wake up screaming in the night if Harry wasn't in bed, holding her. He was the only one who was able to quiet her after she woke up crying and shaken. Harry was worried, he didn't know how to get Vera to tell him how he could help or what had even happened.

Finally Hermione tried to talk to Vera. She knew as a female, Vera may feel more comfortable talking to her. She knocked on Vera's door and then entered. Vera looked up and smiled at Hermione as she came in. Vera put down her wand as Hermione came and sat on the bed with her.

"Hey Hermione. What's up?" Vera asked. Hermione took a deep breath and then started.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to talk....about anything?" She said. Vera stared at her a second and then shook her head.

"No."

"Are you sure? Because you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge or, make you feel bad. I just want to help." Vera bit her lip and could feel the tears starting to prickle behind her eyelids. Hermione could see her struggling and took her hand.

"I don't know if I can....."Vera said. Hermione squeezed her hand and looked her in the eye.

"Whatever it is, I promise I won't say anything to Harry about it. That's something you need to tell him, but you have to talk to somebody or it'll eat you up inside." Hermione said. Vera stared at her honest face and then nodded.

"Something.......happened while I was at the Malfoy manor. Something with......Draco." Vera said. She took a deep breath and Hermione waited patiently, afraid of what Vera might say. Vera could feel the tears starting to brim over as she said her next words.

"He.....um......" She stopped and took another deep breath. Then she said it.

"He raped me. The first day I was there." Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her friend. She pulled Vera into a hug and that's when Vera broke down. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and Hermione let her cry into her shoulder. Hermione's eyes were full of tears too; her heart went out to Vera. That was a horrible thing to have to go through alone.

"You don't have to say anything else if you don't want to." Hermione said after a while. Vera nodded and sighed.

"It felt good to get that out."Vera said as she wiped her eyes. Hermione looked at the girl and then stood up.

"I'll get you some tea ok?" Vera nodded and Hermione left the room. She went into the kitchen where Harry jumped up as soon as she came in. He followed her to the kettle, where Hermione began to heat the water.

"So did she tell you?" He asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"So what is it?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to him and shook her head.

"I can't tell you Harry. It would betray her trust and.....it's too horrible for me to tell you." Hermione said. Harry looked into her eyes and saw that they were blood shot. He took Hermione's arm and looked at her in alarm.

"Hermione why are _your _eyes bloodshot? Were you crying?" Hermione pursed her lips together. This made Harry begin to shake with fear.

"What could have happened to her to make _you _cry? Please Hermione I'm going out of my mind worrying about her." He said desperately, pleading with her. She sighed.

"You'll have to ask her." Harry sighed and then went to his seat and put his face in his hands. He was wracked with guilt. It was all his fault that whatever had happened to Vera, had happened. He had refused to let her come with them and now she was suffering. All because of him.

---------------------------------

Voldemort tapped his fingers lightly on the table in front of him. He also stroked Nagini's head lightly as he thought. Potter had been so close, but had slipped away again. But he realized something valuable about the events. Potter had risked his life to save that silly girl and that information would be useful.

"I think I know a very good way of drawing Potter to us. He thinks he can elude me forever, but I now see what his weakness is." He said silkily to Snape, who sat in a seat near the Dark Lord. Snape's head was bowed.

"Which is?" Snape asked. Voldemort's slit of a mouth curled into what could be called a smile.

"That girl. She is his weakness and she will be what will make Potter come to us. We'll use her to draw him in, like a fly drawn to honey. And when Potter is within my grasp, I'll crush him and then no one will question my powers again." He said with vehemence. Snape nodded.

"Go Severus, and bring me Potter's weakness. If you do not, it shall be your head." Voldemort said. Snape nodded once more before he stood and left the room.


	18. Choices

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

* * *

**Chapter Recap**

"**I think I know a very good way of drawing Potter to us. He thinks he can elude me forever, but I now see what his weakness is." He said silkily to Snape, who sat in a seat near the Dark Lord. Snape's head was bowed.**

**"Which is?" Snape asked. Voldemort's slit of a mouth curled into what could be called a smile.**

**"That girl. She is his weakness and she will be what will make Potter come to us. We'll use her to draw him in, like a fly drawn to honey. And when Potter is within my grasp, I'll crush him and then no one will question my powers again." He said with vehemence. Snape nodded.**

**"Go Severus, and bring me Potter's weakness. If you do not, it shall be your head." Voldemort said. Snape nodded once more before he stood and left the room.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:OMG I feel so bad. Okay two things happened to make this update so late. One, I got really sick and two I've been having major and I mean MAJOR writer's block with this story. I started it so long ago and then forced myself to continue it, so it's hard for me to keep it going, so it takes me mega long to write just one chapter. I'm sorry if you've been on the edge of you seat for this chapter. But here it is finally. I hope you guys enjoy it. XOXO Teddybeargurl P.S. This chapter time line is about a month and half._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18: Choices**

_Three weeks later......_

Days spent at Grimmauld place were quiet. Harry didn't want to go anywhere, or do anything else until Vera was in full health. He spent every waking hour of Vera's days with her, waiting on her. He didn't want to be away from her too long especially after her kidnapping. Harry still blamed himself for that.

As Harry started to serve Vera's dinner at the kitchen table, Vera watched him with love. She knew that he thought it was his fault that she had been kidnapped and she tried time and time again to convince him of otherwise. She still hadn't told him about her being raped by Draco, but she didn't feel comfortable saying anything about it to Harry when he already felt so bad. If he knew that had happened to her as well, she knew he would hate himself even more. Plus she didn't want him to try and hurt Draco over it. It could lead to Harry getting killed, and it would destroy her if he died trying to defend her honour.

Harry placed the dinner in front of Vera and then got his plate. He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. Vera sighed and leaned into Harry. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead lightly as he did so. It was moments like these that made Vera love Harry so much. He took such good care of her and he was so good to her. It was so unfortunate that someone as good as him had had such a hard and painful life.

As Vera ate her dinner, she looked up at Harry. That sweet face and good heart made her heart melt and she vowed from this moment on that she would love Harry forever. He glanced down at her as she stared up at him. He smiled.

"What?" He asked. Vera shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." She said. He looked into her hazel eyes and kissed her very lightly. Vera smiled up at Harry when he pulled away and then finished her dinner. Vera stood up to go and wash her plate, but Harry took it from her before she could stand up. She sighed slightly in frustration as she watched him go over to the sink and begin to wash their plates.

"Harry, you don't need to do everything for me. I'm so much better now." Vera said as he washed the dishes. Harry pursed his lips because even though she was much better then before, her bruises and cuts only faint discolorations on her skin and her bump on her head almost nothing now, she was still having nightmares and muttering in her sleep. And they always seemed to gravitate around the same thing: her telling Draco no and saying that she wouldn't say anything about Harry.

Harry wanted to know what her dreams were about and maybe he could help her get over them slowly.

"You're not as healthy as you think you are." He muttered. Vera frowned having heard that.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry turned and looked at Vera from the sink. She looked a little peeved.

"Vera you're still having nightmares aren't you?"

"So what if I'm having nightmares? Everyone does. It's not abnormal." She said as she looked away from Harry's piercing green eyes.

"I know that, I just want to make sure that everything with you is ok. Maybe if you talked to me a little about what your nightmares are about, they would slowly go away." Harry said. Vera shook her head at him.

"That wouldn't help."

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you. There's a reason why I've kept quiet. They're my demons, I'll handle them alone." She said, getting up from the table. Harry moved to stand in front of her.

"Vera don't be like this. I want us to do everything together. We're fighting Voldemort together, why can't I help you to fight whatever is haunting you I just want you to be able to sleep in peace." He said as he stroked her face.

"I don't know how you're going to take it when I tell you." She said.

"Try me." Harry said. Vera looked into his eyes and sighed.

"It's bad Harry. And I don't want you to feel worse about everything that happened. If I tell you, I feel like that is exactly what will happen." She said. Harry frowned.

"I promise that I'll try to not feel that way. I just want you to be as happy as possible." He said. Vera took a deep breath and then nodded. She took Harry's hand and pulled him to sit down with her. She turned him so that he was facing her and then began.

"My nightmares haven't only been about Bellatrix torturing me. They've also been about Draco." Vera said, her hands shaking slightly in the effort to stay calm. Harry waited patiently for her to continue and held her hands tightly in his.

"When I was there, I think the first day, Draco………did something to me." Harry began to tense up as he saw Vera struggling over her words. He still didn't interrupt her, he just waited. Vera took another deep breath, trying to banish the memories that were starting to come back on her. She didn't want to see Harry's expression when she told him, so she shut her eyes before she spoke.

"He raped me." She said in a whisper. She waited for the explosion or something to tell her that Harry was going to try and destroy Malfoy. She waited and heard nothing so she opened her eyes. Harry was looking at her with sadness and horror in his eyes. He reached forward and pulled Vera to his chest. She buried her face there and held onto Harry as he stroked her hair.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Vera. I'm sorry that happened to you. If I could possibly take it back, I would. Gosh, no wonder you've been having nightmares." Harry whispered in her hair. Vera could feel the tears starting to well up as Harry held her. He wasn't angry, he just felt bad for her. She clung to him, hoping to find release from all her restless nights in this moment.

Harry couldn't believe this. As he stroked Vera's hair he could feel her trembling as she pressed her face into his chest and clung to him. Seeing her so afraid was making Harry livid, and he wanted to make Draco hurt, like how he'd hurt Vera. Now what Draco had said when he'd found them rescuing Vera made sense. Also how she'd immediately reacted to him and attacked him made sense too. Harry was angry, but he wouldn't let Vera see that, he didn't want to upset her more.

He held her tightly against him, just holding her as she sobbed against his chest. Vera couldn't believe that Harry was so understanding. He was more wonderful then anything. She could see that she'd wet his shirt and she tried to pull away. She wiped his shirt as she sniffed.

"I got your shirt all wet. I'm sorry." Vera said as she looked up at him. Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about that." Harry whispered against her. Vera rested her head against him and relaxed.

"I just felt like dirt and I was disgusted with myself. No one knew, except Hermione and of course Draco." Vera said. Harry nodded.

"I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again alright?" Vera nodded against him and then she sat up. She wiped her tears and smiled at Harry.

"Let's go to bed." She said. He nodded and walked with her upstairs, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him as they went upstairs and went into their bedroom. Vera took her robe and moved to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said. Harry nodded and kissed Vera lightly on her cheek before she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Now that Vera was away from him, the anger that had been wanting to burst out before was now beginning to show itself. Harry tried to slow it down so that he could think clearly, but every time he tried to, the thought of Vera in pain, all her bruises and Malfoy made him angry again.

Harry left the bedroom and went downstairs to be alone. He went into the kitchen and began pacing. How was Harry supposed to get Malfoy back for this? How was he going to make him pay? As Harry thought, he heard the sound of two people arriving through the chimney. Harry waited and listened and heard Hermione call out his name. Harry sighed.

"In here." He said. Both Hermione and Ron came into the kitchen, hand in hand. Hermione was smiling, until she caught sight of Harry's face, then both she and Ron went over to him, with serious looks on their faces.

"What's happened mate?" Ron asked.

"Vera told me tonight the full extent of what happened to her while she was at the Malfoy compound." Hermione gasped and Harry locked eyes with her. She had a troubled look on her face and Ron looked confused.

"What don't I know you two? Tell me." Ron said as he looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry. Hermione spoke up.

"Vera told me that Malfoy.......raped her when she was there." Ron's face darkened.

"He's just pure scum. No wonder you looked so angry mate." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I'm trying to think of way to catch Malfoy and hurt him as badly as he hurt Vera." Harry said and Hermione shook her head vigorously at Harry.

"No, you can't do that."

"Why not Hermione?"

"Malfoy is heavily surrounded by Death Eaters. If you try to get close to him for a personal vendetta, you might just be captured and taken to Voldemort for it. And if something happens to _you_, how do you think Vera will feel?" Hermione asked as she put her hands on her hips. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well what do I do then Hermione?" He asked desperately.

"You do nothing, at least for now. Okay?" Hermione said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Anyway tell me about the Burrow. How is everyone?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Upstairs, while Vera was enjoying her shower, Snape Apparated in the hallway across from her bedroom door. He stood there, thinking and listening. He could hear someone showering and people downstairs. He had made up and changed his mind about this so many times already. And now that he was standing here, he was changing his mind again. As he heard the shower turn off, he had made up his mind. He stood there, waiting before he would knock.

Vera who was eager to see Harry, was already in some comfy fleece pyjamas, her hair wet and in a ponytail. She was about to go downstairs to see if Harry was down there, when someone knocked on her door. Vera frowned for a moment, before she went and opened it. There stood Severus Snape and Vera smiled at him before she spoke.

"Good evening professor. Don't you think it is quite late to be calling on a student?" She asked. For a moment, he seemed like he wanted to smile but he just nodded.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I needed to speak to you." He said. Vera didn't feel comfortable speaking to him in her bedroom, so she stepped out into the hall with him.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked. He looked at her and in her kind eyes he could see Miriam. Snape smiled at Vera and moved to lean on the wall.

"You know you look just like your mother, but with different eyes." Snape said. Vera's eyes widened.

"You knew my mom?" She asked. Snape nodded.

"Yes, I was quite well acquainted with your mother Miriam. She was vivacious and enthusiastic and she was the only other person who could challenge me in potions. She had so many endearing qualities, qualities that made me fall in love with her. She was one of the two women I ever loved......but of course the Dark Lord took them both away from me......from this world. How ironic that those two women's children would fall in love?" He said. Vera thought for a moment....could he possibly mean Harry's mother?

As Vera looked at Snape's anguished face, she could see, telling her this was hard for him. Obviously his life had been difficult and that losing both women who he'd loved, had also hurt him deeply. And in this moment, she didn't see him as the mean bitter Potions professor from Hogwarts, but a broken man who was holding onto what shreds of life that he could. It broke Vera's heart to see him so sad.

"Professor, why are you telling me this?" She asked. He looked up at her and smiled.

"The Dark Lord wants you. He wants to use you as bait for Harry and he asked me to come and capture you for him. But I can't do it. I can't help him destroy the last shreds of the women that I loved. And I just wanted you to know that." He said. Vera stared at him, knowing what it meant for him to disobey Voldemort.

"Where will you go?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I think I will go back to teach. Dumbledore is there and that will be a comfort. Hopefully when this is all over, I will receive some redemption for helping you and Harry." He said. Vera nodded and took one of his hands. He looked at her fierce expression in shock.

"Thank you." She whispered. He smiled and nodded. Then he turned away and Disapparated with a swish of his cloak. Vera stood there in the silence of the hallway for a moment, before she rushed downstairs.

She ran into the kitchen where Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting and chatting. They all looked up at her as she came in.

"Something just happened you guys." She said.

-----------------------------------

In the Malfoy manor, it was quiet throughout the whole building. No one was there, except for the house elf, Narcissus and Draco. He had been bed ridden after Vera had attacked him. And because of the Fidelius charm that was put on the house, no one could come see Draco. And the Dark Lord was not allowing them to take him to St. Mungo's. The only people who could care for him was his mother and their house elf.

Draco was healing but at the moment he was running a slighy fever. Narcissus didn't know what to do for her son other then dab his sweat off his brow. It made her angry to see what had happened to him. Why had that girl done this to him? He was so innocent and a victim to her hatred. She had supposedly been on Potter's side. She couldn't believe that a stunning and blood worthy girl like her had chosen Potter over her own son. It was incomprehensible.

Draco groaned lightly in his sleep and Narcissus shushed him. Soon he would be better and hopefully back at school instead of mixed up in the Dark Lord's plans. She hated that she couldn't say one word about it and that Lucius would not agree with her even if she did. Draco was just a boy, who shouldn't have to fight for something that he didn't understand and that had started before he was born.

Narcissus sighed and went to get a clean dry cloth to wipe Draco's head with. Draco who was starting to wake up, felt incredibly awful. Even though he was healing, he still felt sore all over.

A fierce anger swept through Draco as he thought of how Vera had hurt him. He remembered it so vividly. He had been going down to see if she was a little more subdued. She was quite beautiful and it would have been lovely to get her to become his willingly. She was quite a feisty person and coupling that with her sexy physique, she had the ability to turn him on the moment he saw her. No girl had ever had that effect on him before and it had surprised Draco.

But now after everything had happened, he didn't want her and he knew that if he got another chance, he'd have her begging for death before he killed her. He smiled grimly to himself as he thought that, and then tried to sit up. He groaned at the pain that rippled through him and his mother came into the room quickly. She stroked his forehead and smiled at him.

"Don't try to move Draco. You're still too sore and weak." She said to him quietly as he lay back down.

"Mother, I feel fine. And I'm stronger than you think." Draco said. She rolled her eyes and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Draco, you're in no condition to be testing your strength. But I was hoping that you'd wake up. I've decided that after you get well again, you will be going back to school." Narcissus said. Draco's eyes widened and this time, he fought the pain so that he could sit up.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me. And it is not up for further discussion." She said. Draco frowned.

"But mother, there is so much that I could do to help. I don't want to stop. What if the Dark Lord needs me?"

"What could a sixteen year old boy do, to help the Dark Lord? You need to go back to school. And if the Dark Lord does beckon you, your father or I will come and bring you back home. But until then young man, you will be going to school. Education is how you will have a rewarding future." She said. Draco stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Narcissus shook her head and sighed.

"Draco, this war is inevitably going to end. When it is over, you will need to have skills so that you can be an influential figure in the wizarding world. This family fortune won't last forever and you need to think realistically." She said as she stood up and went to the door of his room. Draco looked at her in shock. If the Dark Lord won, then he would not need to have skills because the Dark Lord would give him a position. But the way his mother spoke, it sounded as if she thought that the Dark Lord wouldn't win.

"Mother, you do know that I won't need skills if the Dark Lord is in command of the wizarding world right?" He said. She didn't say anything as she turned to him.

"Draco, you shouldn't rely on that type of future." She said. Draco gasped.

"You don't mean to say that you think it won't happen? That you think the Dark Lord might be _defeated_ by Potter and his lot?" His mother shrugged.

"I never said that. You just did." And with that she left his room, leaving him confused and frustrated.

After three more weeks, Draco was sent back to Hogwarts. He did keep a keen eye out for Vera, but he saw that neither she, Harry, Ron or Hermione had returned to Hogwarts. But he knew they would return eventually, especially when the Dark Lord's plan was unleashed against the school.

-------------------------------

_Two weeks later......_

Harry was deciding whether it was a good idea to go back to Hogwarts. He was discussing the idea with Ron, Hermione and Vera.

"So what do you guys think? Should we go back?" He asked.

"I think it would be wise, especially since we need to be able to get the diadem and destroy it before anything serious goes down with Voldemort." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Yes I agree, but we have quite a few enemies now at that school. Especially if Malfoy has returned. It would be dangerous." He replied. Vera scoffed.

"Everywhere we go is dangerous. Even if Draco is there, he can't do anything to us. There are too many people in that school who are on our side. And Dumbledore is there. But if it bothers you so much, how about we go back, but not as students. We go back for the sole purpose of finding the diadem and destroying it. Once that is done, then we can plan how we, and I mean all four of us, will infiltrate Voldemort's sanctuary and destroy him." Vera said. Harry looked at her and nodded. That was a really good idea.

"I like that idea."

"Yea, I totally agree with it. All I'd say to make that better is to let Dumbledore know that we are there. If worst comes to worst, he can alert the order." Ron said. Harry sighed and then turned to the three of them.

"Alright then it's settled. We're going back to Hogwarts, but as ghosts. We see and hear everything, but no one sees us. I'll send a Patronus to Dumbledore right away. After we've heard from him, then we'll set out for the school." Harry said. The others nodded and then stood up.

"We're off to bed. Goodnight you two." Hermione said as she and Ron left the room. Vera went over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Harry sighed and turned, wrapping his arms around her as he looked into her eyes. Vera could see the worry in his eyes.

"You're silly to worry you know. Nothing is going to happen. We'll go back and even if Draco is there, I will not let him hurt me the way he did before." Vera said. Harry nodded and sighed.

"I would never let him get anywhere near you. I would kill him before that happens." Harry whispered. Vera smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I'd rather you use that drive to kill Voldemort. He's taken so much more from us then Draco has. Besides, people on the good side don't want revenge." She said with a smirk. Harry pouted.

"Aww, that's no fun." He said sarcastically. Vera laughed and reached up and caressed his face.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." She said.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute. I just want to send the Patronus before I go to bed." Vera nodded and leaned up for a kiss. Harry bent down and kissed her. Her warm lips teased and caressed his and Harry couldn't resist sliding his tongue over her bottom lip. Vera shuddered and moaned at the feel of Harry's tongue on her lip. He smiled in their kiss and slid his tongue gently into her mouth.

Vera groaned as his tongue began to caress hers sensually and lovingly. Harry held Vera even tighter against him and he lifted her slightly so that he could gain full access to her lips. A delicious warmth was starting to heat both their insides as they kissed. Vera hadn't even been aware that she'd missed this. After her traumatizing experience with Draco, all sexual activities had been horrible for Vera to even think about let alone act on, but now wrapped up in Harry's arms, it didn't feel so bad. Everything had been kept to a certain limit, but it seemed that she might be testing those limits tonight.

Harry released her lips so that they could take a breath. He didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. He looked into her eyes as he held her and lightly set her back down on her feet. They were both panting as he let go of her completely. Harry smiled and so did Vera. He lightly held her face in both his palms and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you upstairs." He said in a whisper. Vera, whose eyes were shut, nodded deftly at Harry's whisper and shivered lightly at the feel of his lips stroking her forehead as he spoke. He let her go and she swayed slightly before she opened her eyes and then staggered upstairs.

Harry smiled and then pulled out his wand. He whispered the spell and conjured his Patronus and then whispered the message it would speak. It was quite late and Harry figured that Dumbledore would receive it alone. It would be dangerous for anyone other then Dumbledore to hear that he was coming back to Hogwarts. Harry sent the Patronus and then made his way upstairs.

When he opened the door, Vera was lying in the bed. Harry smiled at her and then began to undress. He got under the covers with her and she immediately snuggled against him as he held her in his arms. He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Vera leaned into his kiss and opened her mouth of her own accord. Harry could feel himself getting aroused and he didn't want to force Vera into anything, so he stopped. He looked into her beautiful face and smiled.

"Vera, I don't want us to go to far. I never want to push you." He said soothingly. She smiled.

"I know Harry, but I love you and I miss being with you in this way. If it gets to a point where I can't handle it, I promise I'll let you know and we can stop." She said. Harry nodded and she leaned into him, for his kiss. He met her lips and began to feel that familiar heat running through his veins. Vera could feel it too and even though she was kind of afraid, she wanted Harry. So they sunk down into their lovemaking, all through the night. They only fell asleep at dawn.

After only two hours of sleep, Vera woke up. But she didn't wake up because of the time, she'd woken up because her stomach had given a great lurch and she felt nauseous. Vera slipped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

She barely made it to the toile before she started retching, but she had shut the door behind her, so the sound was muffled. Harry who had been completely worn out after the night spent with Vera and how little sleep he'd gotten already, didn't wake up.

But as Vera finished, flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have any idea where she could have gotten sick from. It wasn't like she went anywhere. She decided that she wouldn't say anything to Harry, unless he got sick too. She didn't want him thinking that they couldn't go back to Hogwarts because she was sick. She was stronger than this and there were too many things going on without Harry worrying about her again.

Vera nodded to her reflection in the mirror and then went back into the bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harry was still sleeping and easily slipped back into bed with him. Vera fell asleep very quickly, not wasting another thought on her random bout of sickness.


	19. Back To Hogwarts

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

**After only two hours of sleep, Vera woke up. But she didn't wake up because of the time, she'd woken up because her stomach had given a great lurch and she felt nauseous. Vera slipped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.**

**She barely made it to the toile before she started retching, but she had shut the door behind her, so the sound was muffled. Harry who had been completely worn out after the night spent with Vera and how little sleep he'd gotten already, didn't wake up.**

**But as Vera finished, flushed the toilet and then brushed her teeth, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have any idea where she could have gotten sick from. It wasn't like she went anywhere. She decided that she wouldn't say anything to Harry, unless he got sick too. She didn't want him thinking that they couldn't go back to Hogwarts because she was sick. She was stronger than this and there were too many things going on without Harry worrying about her again. **

**Vera nodded to her reflection in the mirror and then went back into the bedroom. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Harry was still sleeping and easily slipped back into bed with him. Vera fell asleep very quickly, not wasting another thought on her random bout of sickness.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Okay everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying the summer. I know its probably over for some people because school starts in August for them(yuck) but don't worry things will get better. Anyway just wanted to make something clear for this chapter, Harry and Vera hadn't made love since the night before she was kidnapped. So it's been about a month and half since they were together physically. If you don't know what's going on with Vera from the last chapter, then maybe this chapter will enlighten you a teensie bit. Anyway, enjoy and R&R please. Thanks XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 19: Back to Hogwarts**

After a few more hours of sleep, Harry woke up. He looked down at Vera beside him and smiled. He kissed her forehead very lightly before he slipped out of the bed, picked up his boxers off the floor, put them on and then went into the bathroom. Harry felt extremely happy as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. Vera was healthy and she was so strong.

It still made Harry's blood boil to know what Draco had done to her, but she was coping with it as best she could and Harry didn't want to upset Vera with his anger.

As Harry brushed his teeth he reminisced on the night before. It had been amazing to make love to Vera again and she had not been afraid of Harry's caresses. She had wanted them just as much as he did and she had also stirred his fire, making their passion burn hotter then ever before. It seemed strange to Harry that the last time he had made love to Vera was the night before she was kidnapped. He hadn't realized it had been that long, it seemed like so much had happened after that day.

Harry finished in the bathroom and then went back into the bedroom. Vera was waking up as he walked in and she smiled at him as he came back over to the bed.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked. He leaned down and kissed her lips. Vera sighed when Harry pulled away and cupped her face, caressing her cheek with one hand.

"Good morning. And I slept very well." She said with a grin. Harry laughed and kissed her again before he went to the closet to get dressed. Vera clutched the blanket to her naked body.

"How about you get back into this bed sans the boxers?" Vera said as her eyes raked over Harry's lightly muscled arms, shoulders, back and legs. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Didn't get enough huh?" He asked playfully as he turned toward the bed.

"Nope." She said. He nodded and came back into the bed, sliding off his boxers as he reached it and climbing back in naked. He pulled Vera into his arms, feeling her body press against him. Vera shuddered as she felt Harry's skin enflame her.

Vera wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and reached for his lips. She kissed him with passion and she quickly opened her lips so that Harry could slip his tongue into her mouth. They both didn't notice that they were not alone in the bedroom anymore.

"Harry."

Both Vera and Harry jumped apart, Vera falling off the bed in a tumble of sheets, at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. Harry moved over to the side of the bed where she'd fallen off, and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, as he lent her a hand and helped her sit up.

"Yes." She said shakily, looking over to where she'd heard Dumbledore's voice. Harry did as well and sighed as he saw the silvery form of a phoenix sitting on the floor looking at both Vera and Harry. Harry sighed, it was Dumbledore's Patronus.

"Harry I received your message and I am quite ready for you and others to come back to Hogwarts. I've made special arrangements for you so that you can come as soon as possible. I'll be waiting." The phoenix said with Dumbledore's voice. And then the phoenix slowly dissolved. Harry smiled and then stood up. He reached down and lent Vera a hand. Vera took his hand and stood up.

"Dumbledore does have a way of making his presence known." Vera said. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yes he does. But now that we've gotten a reply we can begin to make our way to Hogwarts." Vera smiled.

"I can't wait to go back. I've missed that old castle." Vera said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Let's go have some breakfast, and when Hermione and Ron come down, we'll tell them the news and we can pack up." Harry said. Vera nodded in agreement and got dressed. She went and brushed her teeth again and then went downstairs after Harry.

When she got there, he had already started on their breakfast, frying up some bacon. Vera smiled at him and went over to cut up some oranges. She also put some bread into the toaster as Harry took the bacon out of the frying pan.

He quickly washed out the pan and swiftly began to make an omelette. He pulled out the carton of eggs from the fridge and the tomatoes, onions, green peppers, cheese and ham that he was going to put into the omelette.

Vera put the plate of freshly cut oranges on the table, and took the bacon with her. She went back and grabbed the toast, putting it on a plate and slipping two more slices into the toaster.

"Let me help." Vera said, as she grabbed the green pepper and began to slice it up. Harry smiled at her and as he beat the eggs lightly and then turned and began to shred some cheese. From behind them, Hermione and Ron entered.

"Hey you two, need some help?" Hermione asked. Vera glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Sure. If you could cut up the tomatoes for the omelette, that'd be great." Vera said. Hermione nodded and began to walk over to the counter when she stopped. She turned back to Ron, who had sat down at the table and was munching on some bacon. Hermione walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Geez Hermione." Ron said, rubbing his head.

"Come help you lazy bones." She said as she turned back to the counter. Vera and Harry snickered but didn't say anything. Ron, who was grumbling slightly under his breath, came over and began to cut up the ham.

When they each were finished, they tossed their ingredient into the eggs. Harry quickly stirred it up and then began to cook it. Vera took the rest of the toast and set it at the table, while Hermione got some milk and glasses for everyone. Ron got some plates for them to eat on, and when Harry was finished, he separated the omelette into four portions and brought it to the table.

As the four of them enjoyed their breakfast. Harry spoke up.

"We got a reply from Dumbledore today. He said that he had received our message and is waiting for us. So I thought that if you all wouldn't mind, we could go back to Hogwarts today." Harry said. Hermione and Ron smiled and nodded.

"That would be great. But Harry how are we going to go back? We all know Hogwarts is enchanted, we can't Apparate in. Are we going to Apparate to the gates then fly in?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"That's the way we left, that's probably the best way back." Harry said.

"Yeah but when we left it was the dead of night _and _we'd had to run out of the school. We can't go back in broad daylight or someone will see us." Vera said. Harry thought for a moment, tapping his chin. Suddenly a whooshing sound was heard and a note landed onto the table. Harry and the others all stood up, but then relaxed when Fawkes landed beside Harry's breakfast. Harry sighed and reached out to stroke the phoenix.

"Oh it's just you Fawkes. You gave us a right good scare." Harry said as he sat back down. Fawkes squawked lightly and looked at Harry. Vera looked at the phoenix in wonder. She'd never seen a real one this close before. She sat back down.

"Um….Harry?" Vera asked. He turned to her and then started.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't explain. This is Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes." Harry said. Vera sighed and nodded.

"So what's he doing here?" Vera asked. Harry shook his head and looked at the note. He picked it up.

"I don't know." Harry said, but he opened the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Harry, Hermione, Ron and Vera. I was pleased to hear that you four wish to come back to Hogwarts to finish you mission. I thought since you want to come back to school unnoticed, that Fawkes would be of great help. When you are ready, all four of you link hands and hold onto his tail feathers. He will transport you directly to my office, since his powers are not hindered by Hogwarts enchantments. Can't wait to see you all. Yours humbly, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry said. They all looked at Fawkes who was lounging on the table, pecking at Harry's bacon.

"Well I guess that solves our transportation problem." Ron said. They all nodded.

"Alright well, let's finish eating and then we can get packed." Harry said. They all continued to eat, Harry moving his omelette onto another plate so the Fawkes could have the bacon. When they had finished, they quickly washed up, and went upstairs.

Vera grabbed her wand and flicked it. Her clothes, as well as Harry's, began to pick themselves up, and slip themselves into the rucksack that they had carried everything in. As Vera did this, Harry was grabbing all their things from the bathroom and was also putting them into the rucksack.

When all their things were packed, Harry tied it closed and then pointed his wand at it.

"Reducio." He said. The sack slowly shrunk until it was small enough to fit into his pocket. Vera picked it up and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. They left their room, meeting Hermione and Ron in the hall.

"You got everything?" Harry asked. They both nodded.

"You two have the Gryffindor sword right?" Hermione asked as they went downstairs. Harry nodded.

"We haven't taken it out since we were at Godric's Hollow." Harry said. Hermione nodded and they each went back into the kitchen where Fawkes was sitting on the table. All four of them approached him and stood behind him.

Harry looked at Fawkes and he stood up, squawking at Harry. Harry smiled and stroked Fawkes again.

"Okay guys let's link hands." Harry said. They did just that. Harry taking Vera's hand, Vera taking Hermione's and Hermione taking Ron's. Harry took a deep breath and took one of Fawkes's tail feathers in his hand.

"Alright, we're ready." Harry said. Fawkes seemed to wink and then they were all engulfed in flames. The flames were not painful, they were like a warm blanket wrapped around them. And the feeling was the same as Apparating normally.

When their feet hit the ground, they all stumbled slightly. Harry let go of Fawkes who flew to his perch and then they all looked around.

They were back in Dumbledore's wondrous office. It was exactly the same as Harry had remembered it and he smiled in joy at the sight of being in this safe haven again.

"Ah, you all made it. How wonderful."

The four of them looked up to see Dumbledore coming down the stairs from his back office.

"Good morning professor." They all said. He beamed down at them and came to stand in front of them.

"You all look in good health. That's very good. Especially since I wasn't sure what would happen when so many people travelled by Fawkes's Apparating. But all worked out well, so follow me." Dumbledore said as he exited his office. Harry frowned and followed quickly.

"Sir, what did you mean by 'you weren't sure what would happen'?" Harry asked as he walked swiftly behind Dumbledore.

"Well the only person that's ever travelled by Fawkes Apparation is me and I wasn't sure if Fawkes would be able to transport you all here. I thought maybe some of you would be dropped into a random moment and place on the way, but luckily I was incorrect. Sometimes, it is very good that I am wrong concerning certain theories I have. Ah, here we are." Dumbledore said, stopping in front of a painting large and magnificent garden.

"Fawkes." Dumbledore said and a small rose in the middle of the garden began to bloom, slowly taking over the entire picture until a door appeared. Dumbledore opened the door and the four of them followed.

Inside was a large common room. The walls were covered in pictures of gardens and different types of flowers with insects buzzing in and out of the different frames. There was also a large fireplace surrounded by a cluster of comfy sofas.

There was a staircase that led upstairs to a second area, which they guessed to be the bed chambers. Overall it was a beautiful, ornate room with much space and a comfortable feeling about it.

"Well you four will be staying here, since you can't be in Gryffindor common room. That would completely defeat the purpose of you all coming here in secret." Dumbledore said. Hermione was spinning around looking at everything, walking over to the big bookshelf that was leaning against the wall.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked.

"It was once a prefect dorm, very similar to the Head boy and girl's dorm, but it stopped being used after it was realized that prefects did much more work in their actual house dorms." Dumbledore said as he watched Hermione take a book off the self.

"There is a door behind that tapestry that if you tell it a specific part of the castle, it will take you there immediately without you having to leave this room and you will also be able to come back through it to this room." He said as he walked over to the tapestry of a large wrought iron fence covered in vines that were in bloom. He pulled it back and showed the four of them the wooden door.

"So it's……like the Room of Requirement." Vera said.

"More or less. It has a similar power, that is true. But I felt it would be quite convenient for you four, especially since you won't be able to dine with us normally."

"Thank you sir. I think this will be most helpful." Harry said. Dumbledore beamed.

"I'm glad. And if you ever need to get in touch with me you know where I'll be, and I may just be enjoying some chocolate frogs later on. Well good afternoon to you all." He said before he went out the door. Ron shook his head.

"Sometimes I really wonder if he's mad off his rocker." Ron said.

"Ron you really are dense. He just told us the password to his office if we ever need him." Hermione said as she turned to Ron.

"Huh?"

"Why else would he talk about chocolate frogs?" She said with a raised eyebrow. It seemed like a light bulb went on in Ron's head.

"Oh…..but I still think he's mad. To think, he sent Fawkes to us not knowing if we'd all make it here." Ron said. Vera shrugged over that.

"Well knowledge gained does always warrant risk." She said. Ron looked at her like she was crazy too and shook his head.

"You say that now, but you wouldn't be so happy if you fell off of us in some random muggle town."Ron said. Vera smiled.

"Well we all got here in one piece so let's not think on it. I'm just glad to be back." She said as she went over to Harry and took his hand. Harry smiled.

"Let's go get settled." Harry said. They all nodded and went up to their rooms.

The four of them spent the afternoon relaxing in their dorm and using the time to just get settled in their surroundings, finding out everything they could about the room. They all went to bed early, so that they could take the whole day tomorrow to look for the last horcurx.

------------------------------

Lord Voldemort sat in the Malfoy manor study stroking Nagini. He hadn't heard from Severus since he'd sent him out to get the girl. Voldemort didn't like this, at least Snape reported back with progress usually, but this was insubordination.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort said. Quickly, Lucius made his way into the room and kneeled in front of him.

"Yes my Lord?" He asked, while looking down at the toe of his boot.

"I need you to do something for me. I need to find out what Severus is up to. He hasn't reported back to me in quite some time." Voldemort said as Nagini slithered into his lap.

"Yes, right away." Lucius said.

"And make sure your information is accurate." He said as Lucius stood up. Lucius nodded and left the study. He quickly called for Narcissus. She came down the hall and looked at her husband.

"We need to send an owl to Draco." Lucius said. Narcissus paled, but she didn't say a word as she went to get the family owl for her husband.

--------------------------

Again as the early rays of the morning filled their room, Vera woke up with her feelings of nausea. Luckily the bathrooms here were across the hall, so Vera was able to shut the bedroom door and bathroom door between her and Harry.

When Vera was finished, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. This was ridiculous, Vera thought to herself. She had eaten all of yesterday and she had felt fine. Nothing was wrong with her, so why was she getting sick?

When Vera finished, she left the bathroom, meeting Hermione in the hallway. Hermione smiled at Vera.

"Good morning Vera. I didn't expect anyone else to be up so early." She said. Vera smiled.

"Yeah." Vera said. She felt like maybe she should tell Hermione that she was sick. The girl had become a great friend to her and she had been a good confidant when Vera had been struggling after being rescued. Vera nodded and walked with Hermione into the common room.

"I don't usually get up this early but….I got sick this morning." Vera said. Hermione frowned.

"Sick? But you seem fine."

"I know. I think it's just like a little stomach flu. I don't want to worry Harry. He's always worried about me so he doesn't know. But it's probably nothing. It'll probably pass in a few days." Vera said. Hermione stared at her for a while and then nodded.

"Alright, but if doesn't let me know okay?"

"Sure Hermione." Vera said. Hermione was looking at Vera strangely.

"Anyway do you feel up for some breakfast?" Hermione asked. Vera nodded and they walked over to the magical door.

"The kitchens." They both said together, reaching for the door. They turned the knob and they walked into the Hogwarts kitchens. Hundreds of house elves were working at the stoves and Vera saw Hermione sigh.

As soon as the two of them stepped in, Dobby the house elf ran up to them.

"Oh Miss. Vera and Miss. Hermione, good morning. Harry Potter's best friends. You have come for breakfast yes?" Dobby asked, bowing so that his long nose reached the floor. Dobby had popped in yesterday with lunch and dinner at Dumbledore's insistence.

"Yes Dobby. Now stand up." Hermione said. Dobby did as he was told and beamed up at them.

"And what would you two like? What can Dobby get for two of Harry Potter's best friends?" Dobby asked. Vera and Hermione both told Dobby what they wanted for breakfast and he ran off, sending other house elves to set a place for them to sit down.

Vera thought Dobby was awfully nice. He didn't need to see to everything they asked for himself, but of course he did. Their table was laden down with all their foods plus some extras that Dobby thought they'd enjoy.

"Thank you ever so much Dobby." Vera said as she broke into a ripe cantaloupe.

"Is their anything that Dobby can send with you for Mr. Harry Potter?" He asked.

"No Harry is asleep at the moment, but we'll make sure to send him down as soon as he wakes up." Vera said. Dobby beamed.

"Oh thank you Miss. Vera. Dobby is most thankful." He said. Vera smiled at him and continued her breakfast. Soon Hermione and Vera were finished and were standing up to leave.

"Well thank you that was wonderf-" Hermione stopped as they heard another very familiar voice.

"You two are complete pigs. Couldn't you wait at least until breakfast?" Draco Malfoy said as he came into the kitchens through its front entrance, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Vera gasped and Hermione grabbed her arm.

"We must go. Do not tell anyone that you have seen us." Hermione said before turning and rushing over to the door in the wall behind them. Dobby watched them disappear through the door and then turned to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle bothering the house elves for breakfast. Dobby sighed and went over to them.

Vera and Hermione watched the door shut behind them and caught a glimpse of Draco in the kitchen.

"Wow that was too close. I didn't even know he was back at Hogwarts." Vera said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, we should tell the others about this." Hermione said.

"What do you think he's doing here? Maybe Voldemort has no need for him anymore since he lost me and the locket."

"I don't know. But now that we're back, we can also find out what he wants to do with that cabinet."

"Or burn it to the ground." Vera said viciously.

"Well hopefully whatever Voldemort has planned, doesn't have to do with Malfoy being at Hogwarts, or we could have even less time to find that Horcrux then we thought." Vera nodded.

"As soon the guys wake up, we'll tell them. Hopefully they won't lose their appetites over this." Vera said.

And that's exactly what they did. As soon as both Harry and Ron were up, Vera and Hermione relayed their near encounter with Malfoy. Vera was sitting beside Harry and she could feel him shaking. He looked angry and Vera wrapped her arm around his shoulder and rubbed his arm lightly.

"Hey calm down. He didn't see us, it was nothing." Vera said. Harry looked into Vera's hazel eyes and sighed. He relaxed against her.

"Yes, but now he is so close." Harry said. Vera frowned at him.

"Don't think like that Harry. It's not a good idea. If you go after him for revenge, you'll be just as bad as he is. And you're not like him Harry, not at all." Vera said firmly.

"Vera's right Harry. Our focus is to find the horcrux." Hermione said. Harry looked at her and reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, but now we have to be on guard. Malfoy can't even catch a whiff of us or we'll be in trouble." Harry said. They all nodded.

"Maybe we should go talk to Snape. He could keep an eye on Malfoy and since he plays for our side, he would be a great spy. I'm pretty sure Malfoy isn't aware of Snape's status with Voldemort. I doubt he'd tell such a thing to Malfoy." Vera said.

"That's a good idea. And Ron and I could go to the library and find out what we can about Rowena Ravenclaw and her diadem." Hermione said. Ron groaned, and Vera laughed at the scowl Hermione gave him.

"I think you two are going to have to do that at night when the library is closed." Vera said. Hermione nodded to that.

"That's true. Well I guess we can come with you two to speak to Snape." Hermione said.

"Alright, but I'm hungry so let me and Ron have breakfast before we go." Harry said. Vera smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Dobby's waiting for you. We saw him this morning when we went for our breakfast." Vera said.

"Oh great. Sometimes he is a little to much to handle." Harry said with a sigh. He walked with Ron to the magical door that would lead them to their breakfast.

"Have fun you two." Hermione said. Ron grinned and Harry scowled playfully as they said 'the kitchens' and went through the door. Before it closed, Vera and Hermione distinctly heard a Dobby say.

"Oh Harry Potter how wonderful!" Both girls smiled to themselves.


	20. Realization

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**Dobby's waiting for you. We saw him this morning when we went for our breakfast." Vera said. **

"**Oh great. Sometimes he is a little to much to handle." Harry said with a sigh. He walked with Ron to the magical door that would lead them to their breakfast.**

"**Have fun you two." Hermione said. Ron grinned and Harry scowled playfully as they said 'the kitchens' and went through the door. Before it closed, Vera and Hermione distinctly heard a Dobby say.**

"**Oh Harry Potter how wonderful!" Both girls smiled to themselves.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Hey everyone I'm glad to see that a few more pple added me to their story alert. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that this chapter is kinda short. Anyway things have started moving now. R& R please everyone. Thanks XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20: Realization**

Draco who had finally been able to go down to breakfast, was surprised to receive an owl while he finished his cereal. He looked at it and realized it was from his father. The moment Draco received it, he took the note off of the owl immediately. He stroked it lightly and then gave it some of the left over bacon from his plate.

"Go roost and I'll come find you when I need you." Draco said. The owl hooted and then flew out of the hall. Draco stood up and left.

He made his way down to the Slytherin common room and then went into his room. He shut the door and then sat down on his bed. His father never wrote to him unless it was absolutely necessary. He opened the letter and begun to read it.

_Draco, we need some important information from you. You must tell me as soon as you can whether or not Severus is at Hogwarts. It is imperative that we know and, if he has conversed with you since you arrived back at Hogwarts. Reply as soon as possible._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco sighed, he thought his father was summoning him back home, not asking him to check up on Snape. He pursed his lips in frustration. This was not what he had been hoping for, but he knew his father wouldn't have asked if the Dark Lord had not wanted it.

Draco decided to reply after he went to Potions class today. He'd get the job done and then he'd reply to his father. Draco sighed and then went to his first class of the day.

By then Harry and Ron had finished with their breakfast and they had come back to the common room.

"You know this would be a great time to go and destroy that cabinet that I helped him fix. Draco's probably in class right now." Vera said. Harry didn't say anything but he also wasn't looking at her so she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"How about we go around the castle looking for the diadem? We can use a disillusionment charm and Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione suggested. Harry looked at her and nodded.

"That's a good idea." Harry said. Harry stood up and took her hand.

"C'mon let's go get the invisibility cloak." Harry said. Vera nodded and followed Harry out of the room. As they took it out, Harry took Vera's hand and kissed it affectionately. Vera smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. They held each other for a few moments and then Vera pulled back and pulled him downstairs to the others.

Harry and Vera used the invisibility cloak to lurk around the castle in search of the diadem. Hermione and Ron had used disillusionment charms, but they had chosen another part of the castle to search. They knew just searching would be fruitless until they'd read up on the diadem more, but they still wanted to try.

Vera came up with the idea of checking in on Snape so they could leave him a note telling him when they'd come to visit him that night. Luckily enough his classroom was empty when they got there. Vera and Harry pulled off the cloak and walked over to his desk.

Vera put the note on his seat and pushed it back in. No one but him would sit on it and only he would see the note there. Vera smiled at Harry as he looked around the room. But as they made their way to the door, they heard footsteps.

Harry, who was holding the invisibility cloak, grabbed Vera and quickly threw it over them. They slid to the wall by the door just in time. In entered Draco, who sighed when he saw the room was empty.

Vera, who had stiffened at the sight of Draco and was taking deep breaths, could also feel Harry taunt figure beside her. She grabbed his hand under the cloak and stroked his hand with her thumb. She could tell that Harry was angry and she didn't want him to do something rash and end up exposing them.

Harry could feel anger boiling up inside of him as he watched Draco saunter around the room. He could also feel Vera stroking his hand, trying to calm him down, and Harry knew that that was the only thing that was keeping him from bursting out and cursing Draco on the spot.

They watched in silence as Draco walked around the room. He looked angry about something and he huffed and crossed his arms before he turned to look at Snape's desk.

"This is an utter waste of my time." He whispered to himself. As Draco skimmed his hands over some of the papers on Snape's desk, Snape himself entered the classroom, catching Draco off guard.

"Draco. What is the meaning of this? Why are you in my classroom?" Snape asked as he walked over to the boy. Draco looked up at Snape coolly and then shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure you got my essay." Draco said as he walked around Snape and left the room. He was going to go and write back to his father right away.

Draco walked down to his room and quickly wrote a note to his father.

_Father, I have seen Snape. He has been at school since the last time you saw him. I spoke to him just today, but he didn't come up and speak to me of his own accord. He's been quite silent since I returned. He seemed different somehow. Anyway I hope this is helpful._

_Draco_

Draco sealed the letter and then left his room. He went down to the owlery and called his owl to him. He attached the letter to the owl's foot and stroked it.

"Now make sure this gets straight to father. Alright?" He said. The owl hooted then took off. Draco watched it go before he went back to the castle. Meanwhile, Snape had watched Draco leave, looking at him suspiciously. Finally he sighed and then walked over to his desk and pulled out his chair.

The note that Harry and Vera had left was there and he picked it up and quickly read it. Vera and Harry listened to see if anyone was close by in the hallway. No one was, so they pulled off the cloak just as Snape sat down. He looked up with a start and then sighed when he saw it was Harry and Vera.

"Sorry Professor, we didn't mean to startle you." Vera said as she walked up to the desk.

"It's alright. I've grown used to invisibility very easily. But I see that you wished to speak with me. I wonder, what about?" He said as he looked up at the two of them.

"Well we were wondering if you could keep an eye on Draco for us? He's back at Hogwarts, which is not good at all for us, especially since we're trying to keep a very very low profile here at Hogwarts. We don't want him to know we're here, especially considering what happened when we rescued Vera from his manor." Harry said.

"But only if it's no trouble to you." Vera added. Snape smiled.

"No, it will be no trouble to me, especially since Draco is not aware that I am a rogue Death Eater now. Don't worry I'll keep you informed of his movements." Snape said. They both smiled and nodded.

"Is there anything else that I could assist you with?" Snape asked. Vera saw Harry shake his head no, but Vera didn't think it would hurt to ask.

"Sir, I wonder if you know any books that would carry information on Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?" She asked. Snape thought for a moment.

"Well the usual books about Hogwarts should carry information, but I think the person who would be the most knowledgeable in the area, would be her daughter's ghost, Helena. She's the ghost known as the Grey Lady." Snape said. He was right, and Harry didn't know why hadn't thought of it before. It was so brilliant that he smiled at Snape.

"You're right. Thank you." Harry said. Snape nodded and then pulled his papers toward him.

"Well I have some marking to do, but I will keep you posted." He said. They both nodded and pulled the cloak over themselves, before slipping out the door. Harry and Vera made their way back to dormitory and found Ron and Hermione having chilled pumpkin juice in the common room.

"Any luck?" Vera asked as she sat down on the couch with Harry. Hermione and Ron both shook their heads.

"Nope. You?" Ron asked.

"Well not really, but we did get to speak to Snape, who agreed to help us. And he gave us some interesting information. He said that if we wanted to know more about the diadem, we should ask the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter." Harry said as he took a cup and poured himself some of the pumpkin juice.

"Wow that's a really good idea. Maybe she'll give us a few leads." Hermione said.

"That's what we're hoping." Vera said. They all felt confident that the diadem would soon be in their hands. But as the week went by, they began reading up on the diadem as well as searching for Helena. They began to get discouraged as book after book told them of how the diadem had been stolen and had never been seen since.

One night as they were reading a book on Rowena Ravenclaw's history, Vera read something that interested her.

"Hey guys, it says here that Helena and the Bloody Baron were once lovers, but that he accidentally killed her. Then in his grief he killed himself." She said as she read it. Harry looked thoughtfully over that.

"Hmm…..maybe that's why he looks so miserable and he has those chains wrapped around him." Harry said.

"Yeah, a type of purgatory for a ghost." She replied. They were all silent for a while.

"Have you found out anything about the possible whereabouts of the diadem?" Harry asked. Vera shook her head.

"Nope, all these books all say the same thing: the diadem was stolen and was not seen again. It doesn't say who could possibly have stolen it." Vera said. Harry sighed, he had been meeting these dead ends as well.

At that moment, the door to their dormitory opened and Ron and Hermione entered, taking the invisibility cloak off as they did.

"Any luck?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"We can't find her anywhere. Obviously she likes to stay in the Ravenclaw dormitory and only comes down for meals with the other ghosts." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch. Harry sighed.

"Alright, we'll try for a few more days and then if we've still had no luck, we'll go down to one of the meals with the invisibility cloak on, to find her." He said.

"I hope we don't have to do that." Ron said. They all nodded in agreement, but they also knew if they had to, they would. Hermione and Ron sighed and picked up some of the books lying around and began to read them as well.

Unfortunately, their next few days of searching were fruitless. The Grey lady was nowhere to be found and since the four of them had no idea where the Ravenclaw dormitories were, they decided that they would go down for breakfast and search for the Grey Lady there.

-----------------------------

Elsewhere, the note that Draco had sent had reached the Malfoy manor. Lucius got the note first, skimming over it and pursing his lips.

The Dark Lord would not be happy to hear that Snape was at Hogwarts and had not reported back to him. Luckily at that moment, the Dark Lord was not there, so he would not have to say anything else.

Lucius went into the den, and saw his wife standing in front of the fire, looking into it. Lucius went over to her and placed his arms around her waist. Narcissa leaned into Lucius. He hadn't held her like this in a long time.

"Is something troubling you?" Lucius asked.

"No." She said. Lucius tightened his arms around her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to think that you're keeping something from me." He whispered. Narcissa sighed.

"It's not something that we can change, so it is nothing." She said. Lucius nodded and then kissed his wife's cheek. They heard a whooshing sound as someone Apparated into the front hall. Lucius let go of Narcissa and went to the front hall.

Lord Voldemort glided past Lucius and took his seat in the den. Narcissa bowed to him and Voldemort waved a hand and she left. Lucius came into the room and kneeled.

"Have you heard back from your son Lucius?" Voldemort asked. Lucius nodded and looked up. He handed Voldemort the note. He took it, and his slit like eyes, skimmed over it quickly. He clenched the paper in his hand and crushed it.

"That is all Lucius." He hissed. Lucius stood and left, leaving Voldemort to his thoughts. What could this possibly mean? Snape was one of Voldemort's most loyal, he doubted that Snape had betrayed him but he could not be sure. He'd have to wait for a while and see if Snape would report to him. If he didn't, then Voldemort would know, and Snape would pay for defying him.

--------------------------

As the week progressed, Vera continued to get sick and Hermione, who now had an idea of what was wrong with Vera, was really worried. She didn't let anyone know how she felt until she had gotten a chance to talk to Vera alone in the morning, a week later.

Hermione sat with Vera on the couch. They were both sipping hot chocolate from the kitchens and Vera was looking at Hermione. Obviously Hermione wanted to talk to her and she was patiently waiting for Hermione to start. Hermione took a deep breath and then turned to Vera, as she put her empty mug down on the table.

"Vera, have you still been getting sick in the morning?" She asked. Vera nodded. And Hermione sighed.

"Vera I think I know what's wrong with you. And deep down inside, I think you do too."

"Hermione what do you mean?" Vera said.

"When was the last time that you had your period?" Hermione asked. Vera was about to answer and then realized she couldn't remember. Vera thought, the last time she remembered having it was while they had been at Godric's Hollow before they had even gone after the Hufflepuff cup. She hadn't had another one since then. But Vera hadn't noticed because of everything that had been going on. So many things had taken over her mind that she hadn't even batted an eyelash when she'd missed her period. She hadn't even really been paying attention to the calendar. That meant she could be…… Vera started hyperventilating. Hermione grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione, I can't be pregnant. I just can't be." Vera said.

"Vera calm down, you freaking out isn't going to help anything." Hermione said. Vera stood up and began to pace.

"No Hermione. Too many things are going on. Harry is already so stressed out and worried. We don't even know what'll happen after this battle with Voldemort. We might not even be all alive. We can't be worrying about a pregnancy too." Vera said.

"I know, but you'll have to talk to Harry. This is his child." Hermione said. At that Vera stopped pacing. Hermione watched as Vera's face began to crumble and the tears began to fall. Hermione grabbed her and brought her to the couch.

"Vera, what now?" Hermione asked, concerned as she watched her cry.

"It may not be Harry's. Remember what Draco did to me? It…..it could be his." She said. Hermione gasped.

"Oh no."Hermione whispered. Vera sat up and looked at Hermione.

"I don't want it if it's Draco's. I can't have it, I'd rather die then have Draco's child." Vera said.

"Vera you can't mean that. It's a child, an innocent child."

"I don't care Hermione. You know what Draco did to me. How can I have a child that belongs to him? It'll be a constant reminder of what he did to me. And what is Harry going to think?" Vera asked. The tears began to flow faster. He would hate her, he wouldn't want to have her near him.

Vera began to sob, her shoulders shaking. Every time she thought things were going to be alright, something had to destroy her happiness. Hermione hugged Vera as she cried. She couldn't imagine how Vera felt, and she wished she could do more to help her. Vera sniffed and pulled out of Hermione's arms. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"We can't tell Harry anything until I find out who the father is. It'll be too much for him if he finds out I'm pregnant and it's not even his. Promise me you won't say anything." Vera said. Hermione stared at Vera and looked into her eyes.

At that moment, Harry came down the stairs and looked at the two girls sitting there. Vera's back was facing where Harry was standing but he could see the tenseness of Vera's shoulders and the stricken look on Hermione's face. Harry frowned.

"What's going on you two? What's happened?" He asked.


	21. The Search

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

**Vera began to sob, her shoulders shaking. Every time she thought things were going to be alright, something had to destroy her happiness. Hermione hugged Vera as she cried. She couldn't imagine how Vera felt, and she wished she could do more to help her. Vera sniffed and pulled out of Hermione's arms. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.**

**"We can't tell Harry anything until I find out who the father is. It'll be too much for him if he finds out I'm pregnant and it's not even his. Promise me you won't say anything." Vera said. Hermione stared at Vera and looked into her eyes.**

**At that moment, Harry came down the stairs and looked at the two girls sitting there. Vera's back was facing where Harry was standing but he could see the tenseness of Vera's shoulders and the stricken look on Hermione's face. Harry frowned.**

**"What's going on you two? What's happened?" He asked.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Hey everyone. I'm finally starting to get my groove back with this story. Soon and I mean soon, the battle will begin and that also means that the story will soon be coming to a close. But let's not talk of that I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy it XOXO TBG. Oh and R&R please. P.S. I've found this great fanfiction forum website which is a little bit more open then the ones on fanfic. Check it out at **fanbbs (dot) net. **And this chapter is actually called Searching and Finding but since I have the same title in another story, I had to label it as The Search. But you guys all understand :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 21: Searching and Finding**

Vera stared at Hermione imploringly. She shook her head at her very slightly. Hermione sighed and then nodded. She looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Nothing Harry. Vera and I were just talking." Hermione said as she got up and went over to Harry. Harry moved but bumped into Hermione. He was trying to get past Hermione, who was standing in front of him now, to get over to Vera. She was trying to take all the stress and worry out of her before Harry reached her. She was also wiping her face furiously to get rid of the tears there. Harry grumbled as Hermione side stepped and ended up in front of him again.

"Whoops, sorry." She said, but as she tried to move, Harry took her shoulders, held her in place and then walked around her. He moved to the couch, where Vera had gotten some semblance of control over herself.

She looked up as Harry came and sat beside her and looked into her eyes. Vera hoped that her eyes didn't betray her as Harry searched hers. He put his hand on her arm caressing her lightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Absolutely fine. I was just talking to Hermione that's all." She said. Harry pursed his lips for a second and then nodded.

"Have you had breakfast already? It seems like you get up earlier than me all the time." He said as he stood up.

"Yes, I've had breakfast. And the only reason I get up earlier than you is because I'm just superior to you." She said as she stuck out her tongue at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh such big words for such a small person." He said as he bent down and kissed her forehead before he walked over to the magical door.

"Whatever, just go eat." Harry waved and then went through the door, a light thud being heard as it closed behind him. Vera let out a pent up breath of relief. Harry hadn't really suspected anything. Hermione came back over to her and sat back down.

"Vera, I think you should tell Harry." Hermione said. Vera bit her lip and shook her head.

"I know I should…..but what if it's Draco's? I can't do it…….not until I find out who the father is."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hermione asked. Vera thought for a moment, and suddenly the thought came all at once.

"Snape…..maybe he knows a way. I'll go to him today and see if I can find out."

"Vera, what is going to be your excuse to go to Snape alone?" Vera shrugged but she knew she'd have to find a way around Harry.

"I'll figure it out Hermione. Maybe I can sneak away today when we go speak to the Grey Lady."Vera said. Hermione sighed.

"Just don't do anything that'll make Harry worry about you. God knows he does that so much already." She said. Vera nodded and stood up and moved to the staircase. But before she went up them she stopped and looked back at Hermione.

"I'll figure this out. Harry can't know yet, not until I know all the facts. I hope you understand that." Vera said. Hermione nodded and Vera turned and went upstairs.

She'd been holding onto herself downstairs in front of Harry, but now as she got into the shower, the tears began to fall.

Too many things were happening for Vera to be worrying about this. _And _on top of that, she didn't even know who the father was. She loved Harry with all her heart, but the truth of the matter was that a pregnancy at the moment, was horrible. Both she and Harry had no family to fall back on, and yes Vera did have some money that she would inherit after she graduated from school, but she and Harry were only seventeen! They couldn't have a child, they were barely past being children themselves.

Vera wrapped her arms around herself as the tears fell and she sobbed. She couldn't do this, she was already worried beyond compare of what would happen between Harry and Voldemort. She couldn't be thinking about this too. What if this child was Draco's? What would she do then? What if Harry decided to part ways with her over it?

Vera sniffed and tried to stop her tears. All she knew at the moment was that she needed to find out who the father was before she could say even one word to Harry. At least then, she could say it was his or……Draco's. Vera shuddered at that thought and sighed. She washed her face, and finished her shower and then got out.

She looked in the mirror, making sure her eyes weren't red and then smiled. She'd have to put on a façade for the time being, so Harry wouldn't notice anything amiss. But the way that Vera's heart was aching over this and her stomach was twisting itself into knots, she didn't know if she could pull it off. But Vera, nevertheless, got dressed and went back downstairs to find Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting down there.

"Hey. We were just talking about making our way down to breakfast to see the Grey Lady." Harry said. Vera smiled and went over to him. She was about to sit beside him, but he pulled her to sit on his lap. Vera giggled and relaxed in his arms.

"I think that's a good idea as long as we're all heavily hidden. I don't think we can handle _all_ the Slytherins seeing us at once." Vera said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, me and Vera will take the invisibility cloak and-" But Vera interrupted Harry.

"Harry, you're the most important person, so how about you take the cloak alone and the rest of us, use the disillusionment charms?" Vera said. She saw from the corner of her eye, Hermione raise an eyebrow ever so slightly. Harry frowned lightly.

"I don't know Vera. We can both fit under it, what difference would it make if we're both under it?"

"Well……it'll make it more difficult for us to search for the lady because it's harder for us to maneuver underneath the cloak together. At least with me out, we can find her faster and save a lot more time and effort." She said. Hermione nodded in agreement, even she knew that was a legitimate reason. Harry thought about it, calculating and realized Vera was right. It would save effort and time, but he really didn't want to leave her alone. Vera could see that him leaving her and them saving time, was the deciding factor in his decision. Vera took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his.

"Harry I'll be fine, promise." She whispered. He looked into her hazel eyes and sighed.

"Alright. That's fine." He said. Vera let go of Harry's face, but he caught her hand and held it to his lips affectionately.

"Well breakfast is about to start, so I think we should all get going." Hermione said as she glanced at the clock above the fireplace. The all stood up, Harry moving upstairs to get his cloak, while Vera pulled out her wand. She tapped the top of her head, thinking the spell and had the feeling of an egg cracking on top of it. The coolness trickled over her, completely turning her the same colour and texture as whatever was behind her. She watched as Ron and Hermione did the same. The only way someone would see them is if they looked particularly hard at wherever they were standing and if they moved too much.

Harry came down a moment later and looked around. Vera waved vigorously and Harry squinted before he saw her.

"Oh there you are. Is Ron and Hermione still here as well?" He asked as he came to stand beside her.

"Yeah mate. Now let's get going." Ron said. They all nodded and Harry slid on his invisibility cloak. Harry had the Marauder's Map, so he made sure the coast was clear before they left. They moved down the hallway slowly, making sure not to go into any light that could cast their reflection.

When they made it down to the Great Hall, they all noticed that different ghosts were milling around. They were beside the doors, and could see that all the teachers sat at the head table enjoying breakfast while all the students chatted and ate amiably. The clicking of goblets and cutlery on plates was very loud.

"Alright, everyone spread out but make sure that the light from the windows doesn't shine on you and that none of the owls, if we're still here when they come in the post, hit you." Harry whispered. They were all close enough to hear him. Vera slowly crept into the Hall, trying to be indiscreet as possible. Her goal wasn't to find the Grey Lady, it was to speak with Professor Snape, who was sitting at the end of the head table.

Vera could see getting over to him would be difficult, only because she had to pass all the windows in the hall to reach him. She didn't think it was smart to go right up the middle of tables, where there was such little space and would definitely cause her to bump into someone if anyone chose to get up. Vera looked around, trying to spot the others, but couldn't at the moment. Good, that meant Harry couldn't see what she was doing. She crept to the first window, and got down on her hands and knees, crawling under the bottom of it.

She stayed on her hands and knees, crawling underneath each window. Vera was still looking at all the ghosts, looking for one who could possibly be the Grey Lady. She still didn't see anyone so she continued on her way. Soon, Vera was only a few seats away from Snape when a babble second years in the seats in front of her stood up to leave. Vera stifled her gasp and moved to press her self as far as possible against the wall behind them.

She couldn't have any one of them bumping into her and she held her breath as they rushed past, only inches away from her legs. When they had gone, Vera let out a silent sigh and then got back to what she was doing. She smiled when she reached the table and stepped behind Snape.

Vera saw a grey looking female ghost moving toward the door and frowned. Crap, she could see a slight shimmer beside the ghost, who she could tell was the Grey Lady, and knew that Hermione or Ron had intercepted her and were going to speak to her right now. Vera knew she had little time before she would have to leave, so she waited as Snape lowered his spoon to his cereal and then moved to his ear and whispered.

"Professor, don't jump. It's Vera."

She waited with bated breath, but Snape didn't react at all except for a small twitch of his left hand. Vera glanced at the doorway. The Grey Lady was gone, but Vera was pretty sure that she was hovering outside the door speaking to the others.

"Professor would it be alright for me to come see you today around two? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Vera watched in relief as Snape blinked once. She sighed and then lightly reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said before she went back to her sleuth-like movements and made her way out of the Hall. Snape on the other hand was wondering, what was possibly so important that Vera wanted to speak to him alone about it? He shrugged and continued with his breakfast.

When Vera got outside of the Hall, she looked around. There was no one there. She could also hear the flurry of many wings behind her as the post arrived. She looked behind her, just to make sure that no was coming out of the hall and then called out in a stage whisper.

"Guys, where are you?"

"Over by the tapestry." Vera heard Harry's voice say. She went over to it and pulled it open to see nothing.

"C'mon, we'll go back to dorm and then we'll talk" He whispered. They all went to the dormitory more or less together, considering they couldn't see each other. Finally when they reached it and the door was closed behind them, Vera took her wand and tapped it on her head. It felt again like an egg was being cracked there, but this time it was a warm feeling that flowed over her body.

She looked down at her hands and saw that she was visible again. She saw Harry rip off the invisibility cloak and Hermione and Ron appear in front of her. Harry came up to stand in front of her.

"Where did you go? We thought we'd lost you when we found the Grey Lady and you didn't come to speak to her with us." Harry said as he took Vera's hands. Hermione was looking at Vera.

"Well I got stuck behind the Hufflepuff table. There were a group of students that had me backed up against a corner. I couldn't leave until they did. But don't mind that, just tell me what the Grey Lady said." Vera said. She all three of them sighed.

"Nothing that would help us to find it. She said that she was tricked by a handsome boy some fifty years ago to tell her where it was, and afterward the diadem disappeared. She never saw it again." Harry said.

"And we guessed that boy was Tom Riddle. So now we're back to square one." Hermione said. Vera sighed.

"Don't worry we'll find something. We'll figure it out." Vera said as she squeezed Harry's hands. He smiled at her.

"I hope so." He said. Vera reached out and stroked his face.

"I think I'm going to do more reading up on the diadem, maybe there will be a clue there." He said. Vera nodded and let him go as Ron went and slumped in front of the fireplace. Hermione was about to follow but Vera grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear.

"I talked to him and I'm going to meet him today at two to talk about it. That's why I didn't talk to the Grey Lady with you guys." Vera said. Hermione looked shocked but nodded.

"Well good luck. For your sake, I hope the person you want it to be, is the.....you know." She whispered back while glancing at Ron. Vera nodded and let go of Hermione.

Vera was antsy the entire time that she was waiting for it to be two o'clock. She tried to sit and read up more on the diadem but it was impossible for her to focus. Hermione was keeping Ron company and Harry was still upstairs.

Vera knew a way that she would get to Snape's but it involved telling Hermione _and Ron_ where she was going and using the secret door to go there. She couldn't risk going out into the halls.

Finally two o'clock came and Vera stood up. She went over to Hermione and Ron and smiled down at them.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go grab some food from the kitchens. I'll be right back." She said winking at Hermione when Ron had looked away. Hermione nodded and turned back to him.

Vera went over to the door and whispered her destination. She opened it and Snape's office came into view, where she stepped in and the door shut behind her. Snape looked up from his desk and smiled at her.

"Good afternoon Miss. Minare. Now what was so important that you couldn't bring the others with you?" He asked as she took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Vera took a deep breath and then plunged right into it. She didn't know how much time she really had with Snape.

"Well for one, nobody other than Hermione knows about this. And I don't wish anyone, especially Harry, to know about it until I am clear about all the facts." Vera said. Snape nodded, watching her with trained eyes.

"And what would this 'it' be?" He asked. Vera took another deep breath and continued.

"I'm most definitely sure that I am.....pregnant." Snape's eyes widened at this but Vera held up a hand.

"That isn't the reason why I came here though. The _parentage_ of this child is....unclear to me because of certain things that happened at the Malfoy manor when I was held prisoner there." Vera said. She could tell that Snape understood and he looked saddened by what she was saying. He had seen her and he had only guessed that, hoping he was wrong.

"So I need to know, is there a potion or a spell that can tell me who the father of my baby is?" Vera bit her lip, hoping that he would say yes. She didn't know what she would do if she had to wait until the baby was born to find out its parentage. Snape took a deep breath and then nodded. Vera sighed raggedly and clasped her hands together on her lap.

"Thank goodness. So do you know how to perform it?" She asked.

"Yes, I do know how to concoct the potion that would tell you who the father of your baby is, but I'd like to know something first." He said. Vera nodded.

"What will you do if this baby's father is not who you wish it to be?" Vera bristled.

"That's really none of your concern Professor." Vera said coldly. Snape pursed his lips.

"Well if that is the case then maybe it would be safer for the child's parentage to be unknown until birth."

"No!" Vera yelled, standing up at the same time. She looked down at Snape and could see what he was doing. He thought Vera would abort the pregnancy if it wasn't Harry's child. But really and truly Vera didn't know what she'd do if it was Draco's. Right now, she could only think as far as finding out who the father was and then dealing with everything else when she got to that point.

"I _need_ to know. I can't keep hiding it from Harry. Soon I'll be showing and I can't in good conscience look at him and tell him that it might not be his. I need to have the solid knowledge of who this baby belongs to before I can say anything. I don't want him to find out and have some glimmer of hope that it's his and be disappointed. That's worse then anything I could possibly do to him." Vera said, the tears accumulating in her eyes. Snape looked at her and sighed.

"Sit down Miss. Minare. I just don't want to see an innocent child get hurt over this."

"Please. You can't know how it feels to think that a part of you has created life with something as vile and evil as Malfoy. _Please_.....I need to know. For my sanity and for Harry, I need to know the truth." Vera said. Snape looked at her long and hard for a moment as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously and stared right back at him. He sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright. For the potion to work I'll need something of Harry's. Anything that he wears, or touches or uses. I need it to use in the potion." He said. Vera nodded and stood up.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded and watched her walk toward the door on the wall.

"Come back here tonight at midnight. I will have everything ready for you then." Snape said. Vera smiled back at him and then went through the door quickly. She sighed in relief as it closed behind her and she leaned against it. Midnight tonight, she would know.

Vera went back into the room and moved upstairs. She put her hand on the door of her room shared with Harry and suddenly a thought came to her. Something that Harry had said and even something that Draco had shown her come back to her.

"_Professor Dumbledore said that Voldemort tried to come back to the school and wanted the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He said he suspected that he was only coming back to search for something in the school"……and then Draco had shown her the secret room in the Room of requirement, a room full of lost and hidden items…..._

Vera pulled the door open and looked at Harry excitedly. The one place that it was most likely hidden in if no where else and they hadn't even thought to look there. Harry looked up at Vera and saw that her eyes were bright with excitement. She walked over to him and pulled him up.

"I think I might know where the diadem is." She said. Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head as Vera tried to pull him downstairs.

"What do you mean? You can't know. What makes you think…." But Vera hushed him and dragged him to Hermione and Ron and then stood in front of them.

"Okay remember how Dumbledore told you Harry that Voldemort tried to come to Hogwarts and Dumbledore suspected he was there to search for something, well I think that something was the diadem. And it is hidden in the school." Vera said, trying as best she could to calm herself down.

"But if it is here, where in the school is it?" Harry asked. Vera smiled.

"Well it has to be a student access area and it has to be somewhere where you could hide things. Let's think…is there a room in the castle where students could hide things and teachers wouldn't know about it? A place filled with million of lost and hidden items?" Vera asked. As Harry stared at her, it clicked, _The Room of Requirement._ Harry looked up at Vera, the same excitement in his eyes as hers. The same intensity burned through them.

"The Room of Requirement. The room which has all those lost and hidden items. It could be there, if it's anywhere, it's probably there." Harry said. Hermione and Ron were staring at the two of them. But as they thought about it,they knew there was a defintite chance that it was there. They stood up.

"Let's go. Right this instant." Hermione said. Ron nodded and all four of them looked ready to do this.

"I don't know if we can use the magic door to get in to the room, since it has it's own magic." Vera said. He nodded but still took her hand and went to the door.

"That's all right. We'll use the door to get to the hallway across from it. C'mon." Harry said. He moved to the doorway and said the 7th floor hallway to the magical door. The door glowed then opened out into the hallway, hidden it seemed, behind a painting there. The door closed, with the painting swinging in front of it to conceal it. The four of them looked around the hall and saw that it was deserted.

They rushed to the patch of wall that concealed the hidden doorway to the Room of Requirement and stood back as Harry moved in front of the wall three times. When he'd walked past it the third time, the door appeared and they opened it and went inside.

The room was how Vera remembered it. Vast chambers and halls full of random items. They scattered everywhere covering the walls and making the infinitely large room even more grand. Vera smiled at everyone and they moved deeper into the room. Ron peaked as they walked around.

"Hey, how about we try this. Accio Diadem."He said. They waited but nothing happened. Harry laughed but patted Ron on the shoulder.

"That wouldn't work Ron. The diadem has its own enchantments and powers. It can't just be summoned or anyone could have just stolen it." Harry said.

"Well then I guess we're doing this the mortal way." Hermione said. Ron sighed and nodded.

"Give a shout if you find anything." Vera said. They all nodded and moved to different parts of the room. Vera stayed near the immediate area thinking that if Voldemort had truly hidden it in there, he would have hidden it somewhere where he'd be able to find it again. She didn't think he'd put it deep inside the room.

Vera crept around looking at different things, lifting up blankets and books to look under them. She heard a thud and a groan somewhere in the room.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Vera yelled into the silence.

"Yea, just fine." Ron's voice said and Vera sighed in relief. It was eerily quiet where Vera was and she looked around, digging deeply in a drawer full of broken wands, toys and jewellery. Vera sighed when she did not find the diadem. She moved toward another area to search.

But as she did her foot caught on the edge of the desk and she fell down, face first. She groaned and then turned her head so that she could place her hands down and get up.

"Great." She whispered to herself. But as she did, she had a view of the underside of a small desk that was sitting beside her. Vera's breath caught as she saw the glittering jewels and dusty but extravagant exterior and she reached down and pulled it out. She clutched it in her hands and looked at it, her breath ragged. I found it, I found the diadem, she thought.

Vera began to pull herself up to tell the others when a sound from behind her, near the door, made her turn. Vera couldn't remember hearing any of the others go back past her. Vera moved toward the sound and then stifled her gasp and ducked behind a desk as she stared.

Draco Malfoy and three other large Slytherin boys were with him. Shit, Vera thought. They're probably here to do something with the cabinet. And the others don't know. Vera thought. She began to shake in her hiding place, her chest feeling tight. This was not good, not good at all.


	22. Everything Happens Now

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**Great." She whispered to herself. But as she did, she had a view of the underside of a small desk that was sitting beside her. Vera's breath caught as she saw the glittering jewels and dusty but extravagant exterior and she reached down and pulled it out. She clutched it in her hands and looked at it, her breath ragged. I found it, I found the diadem, she thought. **

**Vera began to pull herself up to tell the others when a sound from behind her, near the door, made her turn. Vera couldn't remember hearing any of the others go back past her. Vera moved toward the sound and then stifled her gasp and ducked behind a desk as she stared.**

**Draco Malfoy and three other large Slytherin boys were with him. Shit, Vera thought. They're probably here to do something with the cabinet. And the others don't know. Vera thought. She began to shake in her hiding place, her chest feeling tight. This was not good, not good at all.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Since school's started up again, I've kind of been swamped with all my books and readings and things. I'll try to update more often but it's going to be far and in between. But I'm pretty sure there are probably only two or three chapters left of the story, so it won't be so bad. Anyway enjoy this. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 22: Everything Happens Now**

Vera held her breath as she watched Draco and his friends walking deeper into the room. Oh God, what if one of the others decided to come out now? Vera hadn't thought about the possibility of someone else coming into the room while they were in it.

As Vera looked at his sneering face, her stomach clenched in disgust. She wished she could attack him now, but she knew that if one of his friends caught her it would be all over. And she did have to take care of herself, she had the baby to think about now.

"Is everything ready?" Draco asked as they moved over to a large item that Vera couldn't see from her current hiding place.

"Yes Draco. We just received an owl stating that it will happen tonight. There should be no problems with the entrance, it'll be the exit that will be difficult." One of the boys said. Vera saw Draco nod, and then hand each of the boys something.

"Keep this. It will help to distinguish you from our enemies. The others have them as well." He said. They nodded and then looked around the room. Vera ducked, hoping that they didn't see her.

"Alright let's get out of here. We won't need to come back until later." Draco said. The others followed as Draco went to the door, opened it, looked around and then exited. The others followed and the door shut quietly behind them.

Vera was frozen in the spot for a few moments, waiting to see if Draco would return. When it was still silent for several minutes, she burst up out of her hiding place and moved into the room a little.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Are you guys there?" She called out. She heard shuffling and then the others made their way out of the clutter of items. Harry ran up to Vera and took her into his arms.

"Are you alright? We were around the corner when we heard voices. You weren't spotted were you?" Harry asked as he searched her eyes. Vera sighed and smiled.

" No I'm fine. It was Malfoy and some of his cronies. They were planning something for tonight. I don't really know what it was, but that doesn't matter. I was about to come and tell you guys..........I found it." Vera held up the beat up tiara and Hermione, Ron and Harry's eyes widened. Harry gently took the diadem from Vera's hands and looked at it.

"The last horcrux....." He whispered to himself. They all locked eyes and nodded, the battle with Voldemort was about to begin, and destroying this final horcrux would begin it. They were all silent for a moment as they thought about it, but Harry broke out of his revere first.

"Alright let's get out of here before someone else comes in." Harry said as he took Vera's hand. He led them to the door, listening against it first and then opening it to peek down the hall. It was deserted, so they all filed out of the room, the door disappearing behind them as they left.

They quickly made their way down the hall, listening for anyone coming and made their way back to the painting that concealed the magical door to their room. They quickly slid behind it and through their door, stepping back into their room in relief.

"Now, we just have to destroy this. And we can rest a little easier tonight." Harry said. The three of them nodded as Harry went upstairs and got the Gryffindor sword. He went down with it and placed the diadem on the floor. He held the sword above it, poised to strike. Hermione, Ron and Vera were standing in a circle around it, waiting.

"Do it." Vera said. Harry nodded and with that, plunged the sword into the diadem. It broke apart at the touch of the sword, but a thick dark liquid seeped out of it, where Harry had stabbed it. Then it gave a small wail and it broke into seven separate pieces which melded into the dark liquid on the floor.

Harry stared at it, and sighed. The Horcruxes were destroyed, now the only piece left of Voldemort's soul was the one inside of Voldemort himself. Vera came over and wrapped her arms around Harry. He wrapped his arms around her as well and rested his cheek against her head.

"This part's over, but it's just the beginning of the war." She whispered. He nodded slightly against her and just stared at the small pile. Vera moved and Harry looked down into her eyes.

"Let's go do something. I can't stand here and just look at that thing." She said. Harry nodded, but picked up his wand.

"Let me clean this up first." He said as he flicked his wand, lifting and tossing the congealed tiara into the fireplace, before he turned back to Vera.

-------------------------

Vera looked over at Harry as she pulled on a sweater. She smiled down at him and stroked his forehead very lightly. Then Vera moved over to Harry's trunk and opened it a little. She pulled out one of the socks in there and then quietly crept out of the room.

Vera then went downstairs to the magical door and thought of where she wanted to go and then reached for the door when the knob appeared. She turned and stepped into Snape's private office.

He looked up at her from his cauldron, as she stepped into the room. She quickly went over to him and he smiled at her. She looked strained as she went to look into the clear potion.

"Relax Miss. Minare. It'll be alright, whoever the father is." Snape said quietly. Vera looked up at his face and nodded. She took a deep breath as he held out his hand.

"I need the item of Harry's to put in the potion." He said. Vera nodded and took the sock out of her pocket and handed it to Snape. He put it into the potion and stirred it, then he turned to Vera.

"Now I need you to put one hand on your stomach and the other into the potion." Snape said. Vera nodded and then put her hand on her stomach. She moved closer to the cauldron and then lightly put her hand into the warm potion. Vera waited, shutting her eyes, hoping beyond hope that the desired affect would come of it.

Suddenly warmth began to seep through Vera's hand leading all through her body to her stomach. She didn't know if this was good or bad, so she opened her eyes. Vera gasped as she saw that a light was travelling through her body to her stomach. She looked up at Snape and he was smiling. Vera could feel the tears falling down her cheeks.

"So this means........" She started.

"That Harry is the father, yes. The child and father have a connection which is shown with a light by the magic of the potion. There is no doubt about that." He said. Vera sighed and then the tears began to fall. After everything, at least she had had something positive come out of this. Thank goodness it was Harry's, if it had been Draco's......but Vera shook that thought off.

"Thank you for helping me." She said to Snape. He smiled and nodded. Vera then turned and went back to the door, opening it and going into the dorm. The door closed behind her, the knob disappearing as it did. Vera began to walk to the staircase when voice surprised her.

"Vera." A voice said from in front of the fireplace. Vera jumped and then caught sight of Harry as he stood up from the armchair. Vera placed her hand on her chest as she took a deep breath. She walked over to Harry.

"Harry you scared the crap out of me." She said as she walked up to him and he looked at her. He could see the tears on her cheeks and her slightly bloodshot eyes. Harry put his hands on her arms and held her tightly. He held her steady and looked at her. Something had happened. The shadow that had been in her eyes recently was gone, but she still looked....worried?

Vera stared into Harry's face as he held her and looked at her. She thought she'd at least get tonight to sleep and think about the right way to tell Harry. Vera realized that Harry would wonder why she had been crying, thus forcing her to tell the truth of the pregnancy. Vera wiped her face and smiled, but that didn't fool Harry.

"Vera what's going on? Where were you? I woke up to go to the bathroom and you were gone. I mean.....I thought you went to get something to eat and so I came down here to wait for you. Then I see you coming back, clutching yourself with tears on your face." Harry said. Vera stared at Harry, what would she tell him? She tried to smile again.

"Harry it was nothing....I actually did go down to get something to eat, but I stubbed my toe on the way back, so my eyes started watering over it, that's all. Don't worry." Vera said as she tried to pull out of his arms and away from his stare. But Harry wasn't having that, he could tell she was lying, and he actually tightened his hands on her.

"Vera stop lying. Now what is really going on? Please, I thought we said we were going to be honest with each other always. Please just be honest." He said. Vera looked at Harry and then sighed. She moved and took Harry's hands in hers and took him back to the couch.

"I think you need to sit down Harry." She said. Harry shook his head and stepped closer to Vera, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Just tell me V. The suspense is killing me." Harry said with a little grin.. Vera began to take deep breaths. She gulped and then nodded.

"Harry have you noticed that I've been getting sick in the mornings?" Harry blinked.

"You've been getting sick? Well I didn't notice, the only think I saw was that you were getting up earlier than me. Is that it, you're sick?" Vera shook her head no. Harry waited as she looked up at him.

"I mean I'm sick, but not with a cold or a flu. I'm......" Vera took a deep breath as Harry looked at her imploringly.

"You're what?" He whispered.

"I'm......pre....pregnant." Vera stammered. Harry blinked and then took one step back slowly. He sat down in the couch and looked up at Vera.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" He asked weakly. Vera nodded and sat down beside him and took his hands again. Harry looked at her and was a loss for words.

"Um...........how long have you known that you were pregnant?" Harry asked.

"Well I've known for a little over a week."

"So why didn't you tell me right away?" Vera bit her lip and looked away from Harry. Harry sat forward for a moment and took Vera's face and turned her to look at him. She sighed.

"Because I needed to be sure about something first."

"Sure about what?" harry asked. Vera gulped and looked into Harry's eyes.

"About......who the father was." Harry let go of Vera's face and stared at her.

"Oh my God, so the baby could be Malfoy's...."

"But it's not. I made sure. This baby is ours." Vera said. Harry was thinking and had looked away from Vera. There were too many things that he had to worry about. A baby with his girlfriend was something he couldn't handle at the moment. The war was about to start and he didn't even know if he was going to survive it, now this....... Harry stood up and looked down at Vera.

"I.....need to think about this." He said rigidly. Vera frowned.

"Think about it..... Well what is there to think about? I mean-" Vera started.

"Vera! I just....need some time to process this. I never said anything against it." Harry said. Vera stood up as Harry made his way across the room.

"But the way you said that....it was like you don't want this baby." Vera said. Harry turned around and stared at Vera.

"Stop trying to put words in my mouth. But if you want the absolute truth, I'm not exactly _thrilled _that you're pregnant alright. I mean this is a lot to handle." He said.

"And how do you think I feel? First I find out I'm pregnant, then I'm agonizing over who the father is, and if I'll even keep this baby if it's _not _yours, then I'm freaking out over how I'm going to tell you about it if you are the father. So don't tell me it's _a lot_ to handle Harry, _I'm _the one who has to deal with this everyday, because it's a part of me, literally." Vera said. Harry stared at her.

"Fine, but I'm the one who has the whole fate of the wizarding world on my shoulders so cut me a little slack. I really don't think anything that you are going through is nearly as bad as what I've been going through." He said. Vera pursed her lips in anger and walked up to Harry.

"Yea, just agonizing whether to kill or a keep a child who could possibly have the parentage of the man who raped me, and it was nothing as hard as wondering what I was going to do, and thinking myself a murderer for killing my own child. So of course I can't understand what _you're _goingthrough, so I'm _so_ sorry for that." Vera said, the tears starting to come down as she spoke.

"Vera, just.....you can't understand at this moment okay? Let's just drop this. But.....just make sure that you don't let anything happen to you in your condition." Harry said angrily.

"I've always been able to take care of myself Harry." Vera whispered.

"Not always.....not with Malfoy." He whispered back. Vera gasped and clenched her hands in anger.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about something that you can't even........understand." Vera's tears were spilling over as she spoke. She couldn't even look at him and she walked to the stairs. Harry sighed, realizing how horrible that had been. He caught Vera's arm as she tried to pass him.

"Vera I'm-"

"Let me go Harry." Vera said as she shook his arm off. Then suddenly a loud explosion, and rumble shook the castle. Vera stumbled, falling into Harry, who caught her.

"What was that?" Harry asked. Vera shook her head. Another explosion was heard and Harry righted Vera and then went to the dorm door. Footsteps were heard from upstairs and then Hermione and Ron came down, pulling on cloaks over their pyjamas.

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked them.

"Yes, it woke us up." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"C'mon." Harry said moving to the door. Vera began to follow but Harry stopped her.

"You can't leave."

"Why the hell not?" Vera asked moving out of his touch.

"Vera, if it's something bad, you can't get hurt. The baby....." He said. Vera stared at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"Update me if you find anything." She said and Harry nodded. Vera locked eyes with Hermione for a moment and then watched as they left and she went and sat down on the couch as the portrait hole closed. Vera sat there and thought about what had happened only moments ago with Harry. She shut her eyes at the tears that wanted to escape. The talk with him had not gone the way she'd wanted it to at all.

Vera heard another explosion and looked at the portrait hole. She hoped that nothing had happened to the others. But obviously something was going on, something bad. And then Vera remembered what Malfoy had said about something happening tonight. She also remembered suddenly and vividly the fixed vanishing cabinet, which had a twin somewhere and could allow anyone access to the school if needed.

Vera sat up, and dashed upstairs for her wand and a rumbling, very close to the dorm, made her fall. Vera scrambled up and grabbed her wand off the dresser. She noticed the Marauder's map beside it and grabbed it too, knowing she would be able to find the others with it, and rushed back downstairs. As she did, an explosion burst the front of the dorm open, throwing debris all over the room and burying Vera under it.

She was dazed for a moment, as she got her bearings. Her heart was thudding in her ear and she listened to hear what had happened. She heard some laughing for a moment before it died away. She got up, pushing cement and debris off herself and pulling herself out of the rubble. Vera coughed and looked around the room.

A giant hole had been blasted through where the portrait hole had been and everything was covered in dust. The couches had been pushed toward the far wall and everything was in shambles. Vera got up and saw that her sweater was a little ripped on the shoulder, and her forehead was bleeding a little, but she was ok. She made sure she still had her wand and the map and then took a deep breath.

She crept quietly across the floor, and smiled when she saw the magical door was still intact. Vera pulled out the map and tapped it.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She whispered to herself. The ink began to blossom from her wand, and she searched it immediately for the others. But it was so difficult to find them when thousands of people were moving through the halls. Students in droves were moving through the halls. Something bad was going on.

Vera searched and then finally caught sight of Hermione, Ron and Harry moving down a hallway on the sixth floor. It seemed like they were chasing after someone. Harry was in the lead as Vera could see and the person they were chasing Bellatrix Lestrange. That name sounded familiar to Vera but at the moment she didn't care. Vera stuffed the map back into her pocket and moved to the magical door. She thought of the sixth floor hallway and then reached for the knob immediately when it appeared.

Vera opened the door and saw that she had emerged behind a tapestry. She shut the door quietly and then pulled the map out. Harry and the others were just going around the corner. Vera put it back into her pocket and then ran out from behind the tapestry. But before she'd gotten too far, a spell whizzed past her ear.

Vera spun around, pointing her wand at the person in a mask and hooded cloak.

"Stupefy." Vera said. The spell was blocked by the hooded wizard and he threw another spell at Vera as she quickly dodged it.

This time, Vera was quick. She said a non-verbal spell which had a double output. It shot two blasts one after the other. One going directly at the wizard, while the other went around.

The wizard dodged the first blast and shook his finger at Vera. But Vera flicked her wand and the second blast hit him square in the back. He froze for a moment and then fell face forward. Vera took a deep breath and then heard quick footsteps coming from the end of the hall.

Vera slipped into a small alcove just as the person appeared at the end of the hall. Vera pressed herself against the wall and listened.

"I know someone's there. Come out and play." Vera gritted her teeth at the sound of Malfoy's voice. She could hear his footsteps getting closer. Vera slowly and very quietly stuck the tip of her wand into her pocket and pressed it against map.

"Mischief mananged." She said with barely a breath. She hoped that the map erased, it would be only to easy for Malfoy to use it to find the others. Draco moved closer to the alcove, knowing that someone was there. His wand was pointed at the ready. Vera took a deep breath and then jumped out at Draco, thinking her non-verbal spell.

Draco dodged it narrowly as it slashed his shoulder and fell to the floor on the wall. He yelled his spell, hitting Vera in the leg as she ran and she fell to the floor hard. Vera tasted blood as she realized she'd busted her lip. She flipped as quickly as she could and pointed her wand at Draco thinking another spell, but this time he blocked it and used his spell to slam her against the wall.

Vera was frozen there as Draco held her with his magic, against the wall. Vera struggled hard against the magic, but she couldn't break it. He took the wand from her and threw it behind him. And then placed his hands on the wall beside her and looked her right in the eye.

"Hello beautiful. I've been looking for you to pay you back for that little gift you gave me at my house." Vera looked him right in the eye as he spoke. She wasn't going to let him play with her mind anymore.

"Go fuck yourself Malfoy." She said. He sneered at her and moved his wand over the front of her sweater.

"Naughty. Well I guess I'll just have to punish you." Draco said as he pointed his wand at Vera.

"Crucio." Draco whispered. Vera felt the head splitting pain and clenched her teeth so that she wouldn't scream. She shut her eyes and moaned slightly, in the effort to hold in her screams. Tears were streaming down her face and just as Vera thought she couldn't be a silent for a moment longer, the pain stopped.

Vera opened her eyes and saw that her body was free to move now and that Snape and Hermione were standing above her. She was taking large breaths and she looked around them to see Draco lying on the floor facedown. Vera scrambled up and hugged Hermione.

"Are you alright? I thought you were waiting for us in the dorm." Hermione asked.

"Yea I'm fine. He was using the Cruciatus curse on me......but that's it. And I _was_ waiting, but the dorm was blasted away and I had to get out. That's how I got the cut on my forehead." Vera said as she pulled away and looked at the two of them. Snape was examining Vera's forehead and lip.

"Anyway what happened to _you_? I saw you guys chasing Bellatrix and then I was attacked by one of the Death Eaters." Vera said. Hermione sighed.

"Harry was in a rage when he saw Bella. He went after her while Ron and I chased after him. He hit her with a spell and knocked her out, but then we were forced to separate because of the Death Eaters. It's war Vera. The castle is surrounded _and_ infiltrated." Hermione said as she helped Vera up.

"I guessed as much. I just hope the others are ok." Vera said. Hermione nodded.

"Come along you two. We need to get downstairs." Snape said. The two girls nodded and followed him as they crept down the hallway. They ran down a moving staircase and hid behind a tapestry as some suits of armour ran by.

"The main battle is happening on the grounds and in the Great hall. I think they're trying to get as many casualties as possible before the Dark Lord arrives. Dumbledore is trying to evacuate as many students off the property as possible. He's created an emergency portkey. We can send Vera on it before we get back to the fighting." Snape said. Vera looked at him sharply.

"No I can't leave. Harry's out there."

"Have you forgotten Miss, Minare that you are pregnant? If anything happens to you-" Snape started.

"I have _not _forgotten! But all I know is that if I lose Harry while I'm sitting on my ass somewhere, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please.....I can't just leave. Even if I can't fight, I can still help." Vera said. Snape looked into her eyes and sighed. He could see how deeply she loved Harry by her devotion to him, but it wasn't safe.

"I will lead you to Dumbledore and he will then decide whether you can stay or whether you should go. Alright?" He said. Vera nodded and she felt Hermione's arms tighten around her.

They looked around and crept down the hall, pressed against the wall. But as they did a flash of light came out from behind them and hit the ceiling above them, making large chunks of it fall down on them. Vera and Hermione dodged a large piece and saw that it'd been hit with a spell so it could fall.

"Where's Snape?" Hermione whispered. Two Death Eaters stepped in front of them, holding Snape up as his head dripped with blood.

"Right here. Now.........stupefy." They said, hitting Vera and Hermione and knocking them out immediately.

"The Dark Lord will be here soon Lucius, let's get these three to his headquarters." The first wizard said as he grabbed Hermione. Lucius dragged Vera up and held her arm.

"Yes. Let's go. They'll make nice pieces of bait for Potter. His girlfriend and his best friend.....how perfect." Lucius said as he took Vera and began to pull her out of the hall, with Hermione and Snape right behind him.


	23. Final Battle

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

"**Where's Snape?" Hermione whispered. Two Death Eaters stepped in front of them, holding Snape up as his head dripped with blood.**

"**Right here. Now.........stupefy." They said, hitting Vera and Hermione and knocking them out immediately. **

"**The Dark Lord will be here soon Lucius, let's get these three to his headquarters." The first wizard said as he grabbed Hermione. Lucius dragged Vera up and held her arm.**

"**Yes. Let's go. They'll make nice pieces of bait for Potter. His girlfriend and his best friend.....how perfect." Lucius said as he took Vera and began to pull her out of the hall, with Hermione and Snape right behind him.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Hi everyone. I'm so sorry for the long silence. All things school was my life for a long time. At least I'm done Vampire Seductress so I can take more time on this story. This is the last chapter technically. After this, all thats left is the prologue. I'm glad that all you readers kept up with me for so long. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. XOXO Teddybeargurl_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: Final Battle**

Lucius and the other wizard dragged Hermione, Vera and Snape's unconscious bodies out into the forest where Voldemort had stationed his headquarters. They made there way as quickly as they could through the raging battle happening all around them.

They dodged a group of Hufflepuffs who were duelling with three Death Eaters, and got out the front doors and dashed into the Forbidden Forest. They made their way over the path drawn by Voldemort himself that only his followers to see, and entered his hidden lair.

As soon as Lucius reached it, he put down the bodies and waited. The other wizard, who was MacNair, the executioner, did the same. They heard the slow glide of Voldemort's footsteps as he came into sight with Nagini curled around his shoulders. Both Lucius and MacNair bowed as Voldemort reached them.

"Lucius, MacNair, what is this that you have brought here?" Voldemort asked as he surveyed the unconscious bodies of Hermione and Vera. His eyes stayed on Vera for a second and then flashed back to Lucius, who was now looking up at him.

"These are close friends of Potter's: his muggle best friend and his girlfriend. We found them trying to escape with Snape after attacking Draco." Lucius said. At these words, Voldemort's eyes flashed deadly red.

"Snape was helping them? Are you sure about that Lucius, I'd hate for you to be wrong and need to be disposed of." Voldemort hissed as his eyes shifted to Snape's unconscious body. Lucius nodded.

"Yes my Lord. I am positive he was trying to get them through the battle unharmed." Lucius said. Voldemort stared at Lucius for a moment and then nodded ever so slightly.

"Very good. Snape needs punishment for his insolence and these two young girls are to be used to lure Potter out from underneath Dumbledore's wing of protection, so I can finally end this. I have seen his attachment to the dark haired one." He said as he leaned over and slid one long finger against Vera's face.

"I could see the effect she has on him. She is his weakness and the perfect bait." Voldemort finished. He stood up and looked at the two men. Lucius nodded. And something that would be guessed as a smile, slid across Voldemort's lipless mouth.

"Well done Lucius, MacNair. These will prove to be very useful to me. Now, let's get them tied up. We'll need to have them looking beaten up to pull Harry away from his protection. I wonder what he'll do when he sees we have his precious mudblood and his girlfriend?" Voldemort asked, and with that he began to laugh at how wonderful his plan was.

Both Lucius and MacNair obeyed immediately. They each roughly grabbed Hermione and Vera and threw them into separate locked cells. There enchanted chains ensnared themselves around Hermione and Vera's wrists, ankles and waists. They were still unconscious as the chains settled onto them.

Voldemort was at the moment looking down at Snape who was also still unconscious. Voldemort waved his wand and whispered 'Ennervate'. Snape's eyes sprung open and he sat up. But Voldemort was too quick, he waved his wand and swung Snape into a nearby chair and held him there with just the power from his wand.

Snape glanced around and saw Lucius and MacNair come into the room. They glared at him and then bowed to the Dark Lord.

"We'll leave you now my Lord." MacNair hissed and then he grinned at Snape and shuffled out with Lucius. Voldemort stared at Snape as Nagini slithered off of his shoulders and began to circle Snape.

"My my Severus. even Nagini can sense the betrayal dripping off of you. So do you have any last words before I kill you Severus?" Voldemort asked. Snape glanced in the other room and caught a glimpse of Vera's dark hair in the cell.

"My Lord, I have never betrayed you. I was bringing these girls with me to you. I just wanted them to believe that I was on their side and that they could trust me. I had to attack the others so the girls would come willingly. I did what you asked of me, to get you Potter's weakness, which I have done." Snape said. Voldemort stared at him as Nagini continued to circle him. He was surveying Snape critically, seeing if he was lying. But Snape was calm, even as he felt Nagini's tail snap by his foot.

"Do you think me a fool Severus? I am the great Lord Voldemort, you can not fool me."He hissed as he glared at Snape. Snape felt pressure tightening his body.

"I know my lord. No one is as intelligent as you, but I do not lie as I speak. It is the absolute truth, and I'd die for that truth." Voldemort stared at Snape's taut face for a long time and then finally, lowered his wand.

"I knew that you would not betray me Severus. You have taken longer than I expected to get the girl, but I am pleased that you did."

"I'm sorry it took so long my Lord. I had to get the right opportunity as well and because Potter was underneath Dumbledore's protection and the girl was constantly with him, she was also. I hope you are not angry." Snape said. Voldemort shook his head slightly and released him from his power hold.

"Well, I have Potter's friends locked up in the other room. Now we must broadcast to him my proposition. Come Severus." And Snape followed.

* * *

Harry was in the Great Hall behind a pillar as a war raged around him. He could see students fleeing into the side hallway where Dumbledore had set up an emergency Portkey. Harry looked around, he hadn't seen Hermione or Ron in almost an hour and he just hoped they were alright.

Harry was blasting any stray Death Eaters that he saw, but it was getting pretty quiet. The teachers were still herding students to the Portkey, but they allowed Harry to hang around.

Suddenly Ron came around the corner, dragging an unconscious Crabbe, behind him with magic. He caught sight of Harry and dropped Crabbe where he was and went over to Harry. Harry noticed Ron's bleeding arm and the cut across his cheek, but he looked around him as he walked up to him.

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head, looking distressed.

"I don't know. We were ambushed by four Death Eaters and then were separated. I ran past our portrait hole and saw that it was destroyed. There was a gaping hole in the wall and rubble was everywhere." Ron said. Harry's eyes widened and he could think of only one thing: Vera.

"Did you see Vera?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"It was deserted. She wasn't there, I used the spell to check to see if there was anyone in the room, but it didn't come back to me. I don't know where she is, but I hope she's alright, she's pregnant." Ron said. Harry felt like his chest was constricted. He couldn't breathe, if anything happened to Vera...or the baby....He turned away from Ron. Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It'll be ok. I bet Hermione found her and they are fine and together." Ron said. Harry sighed and then nodded.

Finally it seemed that the castle was empty of students, and Dumbledore came out toward Harry and Ron, who had tied up Crabbe in the corner.

"Now that that has been taken care of, we need to find where Voldemort is. I feel that by now he has arrived and is somewhere nearby." Both Harry and Ron nodded, when they heard a high pitched booming voice outside.

"Harry Potter. Come out to the grounds." Harry shivered as he heard the voice that had haunted his dreams for years and had caused him great pain as well. He took a deep breath and with Dumbledore and Ron at his side, he went out onto the grounds.

There on a large projection like screen above the forest was Voldemort. He was surveying the immediate area, his eyes flickering sporadically around. He first looked at Ron, then at Dumbledore and then finally at Harry. His lipless mouth pulled into a smile.

"Harry Potter. We meet again. How you have grown since I last saw you." He said, his forked tongue flickering out as he spoke. Harry pursed his lips and gripped his wand tighter.

"The grounds are empty Voldemort. You can't hurt us any longer." Harry said, guessing that Voldemort could hear him clearly.

"Oh yes. Well I don't need those snivelling students anyway. What I have is much more valuable than that, and I suggest if you want nothing to happen to them, then you will agree to my terms." Voldemort said. Harry stared at him, thinking it was a trick.

"What's more valuable than the lives of the Hogwarts students?" Harry asked. Voldemort smiled again and then stepped aside. Harry's heart nearly stopped as he looked at the chained, bruised and bloody bodies of Vera and Hermione. Harry heard and felt Ron gasp and flinch beside him.

Both of them seemed to be breathing but Hermione was sporting a large black eye and a bruised cheek, while Vera was sporting a large bruise on her forehead and her lip was bleeding down her chin. Harry gritted his teeth against the anger he could feel bubbling up inside of him. Voldemort stepped back into the screen and leered down at them.

"Now if you don't want anything to happen to your friends then you will listen to me like a good little boy. Come into the forest. There will be a trail lit for you that will lead you to where I am. If anyone follows you, I will have my Death Eaters come in and kill you." Harry glared at Voldemort.

"Oh so you can't even do your own dirty work? How clever of you to hide behind your men." Harry said. Voldemort's eyes flashed angrily and he shook his head.

"Naughty Potter, that will cost you." He whispered as he stepped aside again. This time Harry could see two Death Eaters standing in front of Hermione and Vera. 'Crucio', they said together and suddenly the grounds were filled with the girls' screams. Harry and Ron rushed forward, but were held back by Dumbledore's magic. Voldemort began to laugh as they struggled against it, Ron's eyes bulging in rage and fear as he watched Hermione twitch and scream in pain. He fell to his knees his hands over his ears.

"Stop it!" Ron yelled, but the Death Eaters continued. Dumbledore was looking furious.

"Stop it immediately! They are only children!" Dumbledore yelled, but the screams continued.

Harry was watching Vera. She was screaming and flailing around in her chains. Harry could see they were biting into her skin, causing it to redden and her left wrist began to bleed. She was pregnant Harry didn't want to think of the affect it would have on the baby. Harry couldn't watch or listen any longer, this needed to stop.

"STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" Harry yelled. Voldemort looked into his face and then quickly nodded to the Death Eaters who lowered their wands. Vera and Hermione both stopped screaming but were panting. Vera was shaking and there sweat running down her brow. She didn't look well.

"Now will you listen?" Voldemort asked. Harry pursed his lips but didn't answer he just glared at Voldemort.

"When you come into the forest and follow the trail, there will be a clearing where I will be waiting for you. There we will duel and finally I will prove to the wizarding world that I am the most powerful wizard." Voldemort said. Harry didn't like those terms, but he wanted to make sure of something.

"Fine, but I want none of your followers to be around, and I want Hermione and Vera there with us, so I can make sure that you don't double cross me." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, I agree to your terms. Come into the forest at your discretion, I'll be waiting." And with that, the screen faded away. At this Ron turned to Harry.

"Harry you can't go in there alone. It's a trick or a trap." Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"He's right Harry. You can not trust the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said.

"Well what do you expect me to do? He has Vera and Hermione and he will most definitely kill them if I don't go in there. Vera is pregnant and Hermione is my best friend. I can't desert them. This is my destiny, it has been since the day he killed my family and marked me with this scar." Harry said as he stroked his scar. He took a deep breath.

"No matter what Voldemort has waiting for me, I have to face it. I love Vera, I have to try and save her. And I know you love Hermione. I have to go after her too." Harry said as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron nodded and then placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You better come back with them mate." Ron said, something flashing through his eyes. Harry nodded and Dumbledore came up to them as they let go of one another.

"Come along. We must make our plan so as everything will go well. I may have an idea. It involves Professor Snape he may be able to help us." Dumbledore said as he turned and made his way to the castle. Both Ron and Harry glanced at each other before they sprinted after Dumbledore.

After extensive planning, Harry felt that he was finally ready to face Voldemort. He just hoped that this would work, they couldn't afford any casualties. Harry looked at Dumbledore who clasped his arm tightly.

"Good luck Harry. Come back safely." He said. Harry nodded and then turned to Ron. Ron grabbed Harry and quickly hugged him before he let go.

"Just come back with them mate." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"I will." Harry said. He took a deep breath and then turned and left the castle. Harry slowly moved into the thicket of trees taking one last fleeting glance at Ron and Dumbledore who were standing in the doorway of the castle. Harry took a deep breath and then went into the trees. He could see a small trail of lights leading into the darkness and as Harry clenched his wand tightly, he followed.

* * *

Voldemort's eyes surveyed the area. He had been waiting for only a few minutes in the large clearing. He looked over at the two girls who were now unconscious. Pitiful, Voldemort thought as Snape leaned the girls against a tree trunk. He stood up and stood beside the girls.

"Good Severus, now we wait." They stood in silence as the minutes trickled by and then the sound of rustling could be heard in the distance. Voldemort flexed his hand in anticipation as the rustling became louder and footsteps could be heard. Voldemort looked expectantly toward the trees where he could hear the footsteps and then, Harry appeared.

They both stared at each other for a long time before Harry's eyes flickered toward Snape and the two girls. Harry gritted his teeth and then turned back to Voldemort.

"There were to be none of your followers here Voldemort." Harry said. Voldemort looked unperturbed by Harry's anger but did not answer. Harry glanced at the girls again and let his eyes linger on Vera for a moment. He couldn't lose, he had to win for her and their baby. Harry turned back to look at Voldemort and then raised his wand. Voldemort smiled and then raised his wand as well.

"Well Harry, are you ready to feel the true power of Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked as they slowly began to circle the clearing.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry said. Voldemort smiled and then flicked his wand ever so slightly. A flash of red light flew from the wand, but Harry had anticipated it. He dodged it and flung his own spell which missed Voldemort by an inch and hit the tree behind him. It took out a huge chunk of the tree as Harry rolled and jumped up as Voldemort swung his wand.

"Movario!" Voldemort said. A large tornado of wind began to swirl around the clearing. It was so strong it nearly blew Harry's wand out of his hands. The wind was not ordinary wind as it began to slash Harry's arms, legs, face, and hands. Very soon Harry's face was scratched up and his robes were in tatters.

Harry quickly performed a bubble charm and protected himself from the winds and was able to see. Voldemort was making his way through the middle toward Harry, but Harry was ready. He whispered his spell which Voldemort deflected easily, and countered with a spell which caught Harry on the shoulder. It cut through him and he soon began bleeding. Harry could feel the blood soaking his sleeve and trickling down his arm.

Voldemort then flicked his wand which threw a huge wave of water toward Harry. Harry got caught in the wave and then was encircled by it. He couldn't get out as the water swirled him underwater, slowly drowning him. Harry could feel himself beginning to lose energy as Voldemort watched. Harry lifted his wand ever so lightly and then spoke underwater.

"Acsendio." All that came out was bubbles but Harry ascended out of the water and landed on his feet outside of the wave. The water crashed to the ground behind him.

Voldemort swung another spell which barely missed Harry as he ran to the left. He saw Snape still standing there beside the girls and as Harry glanced at him, he nodded. Harry moved toward Voldemort and used a double hit spell. Voldemort who was not paying attention deflected Harry's first spell, but the other swooped around from behind and knocked Voldemort straight in the back.

"Expelliarmus!" And with that Voldemort's wand flew out his hand and toward......Snape. He caught it and snapped it in two with a spell. Snape then flung it into the woods behind him and Harry moved toward Snape. Both of their wands pointed toward Voldemort now. Voldemort was shaking with the after-effect of being hit by the spell. He glared at Harry and Snape, his eyes flashing.

"So Severus you _have_ double crossed me. Well no matter, you will not leave here alive." Voldemort whispered.

"Petrificus Totallus." Harry said and Voldemort was frozen on the spot, his body falling to the ground. Harry walked over to him and looked down at him, anger in his eyes.

"You always have to hurt people. But it's over Voldemort." Harry said. Voldemort stared up at Harry and then suddenly a spell hit Harry in the back. He toppled over, flying across the clearing. He was dazed for a moment, but he looked up as Voldemort's curse was removed and he stood up. Four Death Eaters had materialized in the clearing.

Harry growled and flung his spells toward them, ducking as they did the same. One very large man with a large scar across his left eye was hit with one and fell to the ground. Harry turned toward the other three. One was duelling Snape who was overpowering the Death Eater and as Harry looked at the other two, he saw it was Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

They were bent over the unconscious bodies of Vera and Hermione and Harry could feel all his emotions over Sirius and everything that had happened the year before coming up to the surface in that moment. Harry pointed his wands at them.

"Crucio." Bellatrix began to scream as the spell did its work. But Lucius could see what was happening and flung a spell at Harry. It flung him backward and he hit his head against a tree. Bellatrix stopped screaming and then began to laugh. Harry took a deep breath and heard a swish of cloaks. He looked toward the sound and saw that Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Ron, Mr. Weasley and Tonks were there.

Spells were flying everywhere as more Death Eaters appeared. Harry wasn't paying attention to that. He was watching Voldemort ,who was pointing a wand at Vera and Hermione. Harry didn't know when he had gotten another wand, but the look in his eyes was enough to know what Voldemort was going to do. He glanced at Harry for a split second before he lifted his wand over Vera. Harry didn't think about it, he just lifted his own wand, and knew he couldn't watch Vera and his child die. He couldn't let the last shred of family he had be killed. He lifted his wand and aimed it at Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" A large flash of green light flew out of Harry's wand and through the chaos hit Voldemort directly. Everything froze around Harry as he watched Voldemort drop his wand and then fall with a final thud on the ground. All the Death Eaters looked and Bellatrix screamed. She ran toward Voldemort and clutched him tightly.

"Master!! Master!!" Lucius ran toward her and dragged her away from Voldemort's body. Death Eaters were all Disapparating away. Harry looked up at Lucius and Bellatrix for a second before they Disapparated away as well. Harry was still holding up his wand in shock at he stared at the lifeless body of Voldemort.

Then as everyone began to converge around him, Harry snapped out of it and crawled over to Vera and lifted her into his arms. He cradled her head and could see now how bruised and weak she really was. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her face had dried blood on it now from her busted lip. Harry looked at her as she weakly opened her eyes.

"Harry...." She whispered. Harry could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Looking at how broken she was, knowing that she was pregnant.....

"Yes it's me. And it's all over now."Harry said to her as the others watched. She smiled lightly.

"Voldemort is gone now....right?" Harry nodded. Vera sighed.

"Yes. And I'm so sorry for what I said before. You know I love you right?" Harry said. Vera smiled and nodded.

"I...I......" Vera's voice faded and her eyes shut. Harry frowned and lightly shook her.

"Vera.....Vera!" Harry looked up at the others.

"She's not waking up." Harry was beginning to panic. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Dumbledore.

"I've alerted the witches at St. Mungo's, they should be here in a few moments." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded as he held Vera close. He couldn't lose her now, not after everything.

The next few hours were a fearful, stressful blur. Harry spent most of it fighting with nurses trying to get in to see Vera, being attacked by different doctors who tried to treat him and yelling at everyone who walked by, trying to get some information. Finally, after Harry's shoulder and cuts had been healed, Hermione and Ron had to sit him down and hold him in his seat, so he would sit still.

"Calm down Harry. She'll be alright." Hermione said. She had been revived quickly since her injuries had been fairly minimal. She was still sporting her black eye but the darkness was going away now and she could actually open her eye.

Harry grumbled and put his face in his hands. He'd never been so afraid in his life, even when he thought he was going to die when the basilisk was chasing him, even when he was duelling with Voldemort in the Riddle graveyard, he had never been this afraid. Nothing scared him more than the thought of losing Vera and the baby. Hermione patted Harry on the back while Ron squeezed his shoulder.

"Things will be alright Harry. You know Vera is stronger than that. She's tough." Ron said. Harry sat up and looked at his friends. He was so glad that he had them and that they were ok. He didn't know what would happen if anyone had died during this battle.

At that moment, the head wizard doctor, Dr. Mika, came out and looked at Harry. Harry stood up immediately and went over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Harry asked before Dr. Mika could speak.

"Well I first need to speak to her family before-" the doctor said, but Harry interrupted.

"How is she? I need to know. I've been waiting out here for four hours pacing and worrying. Please-" Harry said.

"We're her family." Someone said from behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to see a tall slim light-brown skinned woman with long curly brown hair and hazel eyes running up to them. She was wearing a long cloak and was obviously a witch. She was being closely followed by a short girl with bright red hair that was cut in a short edgy style. She had dark blue eyes and was wearing jeans and a sweater.

They ran to the doctor but before anyone else could say anything the tall woman grabbed Harry into a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving her. We've heard so much about you from Vera." The woman said as she let go of Harry. Harry looked up at her and saw a resemblance in her face to Vera's. But from what Harry remembered, Vera's parents had passed away.

"Mom, you have to tell Harry who you are. He probably hasn't heard about us before." The red headed girl said. She came forward and pulled the tall woman off of Harry and extended her hand. Harry shook it.

"Hi I'm Annabelle. I'm Vera's best friend and cousin. Obviously I'm not her blood cousin, I was adopted by her aunt Melanie." Annabelle said while motioning to the tall woman.

"Yes I'm Vera's aunt on her mother's side. Vera was in contact with us throughout the school year by owl until a few months ago. I guess that's when she went to into hiding with you three. And she's spoken about you Harry. And of course Hermione and Ron." Melanie said while she smiled at Hermione and Ron.

Harry smiled at her. He hadn't known that Vera had had family. She seemed so alone in the world, but maybe that loneliness was because she was so far away from home and the little bit of family she had. But it had always been difficult for her to talk about her family especially with what happened to her parents. But as Harry stared at them, he realized they probably didn't know about Vera being pregnant.

"Well before you go in to see Vera, I think there is something you should know." Harry said.

"Hold that thought. We want to see Vera and from your reaction to the doctor, I think you do too. Come in with us." Annabelle said. Dr. Mika looked up.

"Alright, you three come in. She's awake." He said. Melanie and Annabelle nodded. Annabelle grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him in with them. They went into the room where Vera was lying under the covers. She looked tired but alive. The second she saw Harry she smiled. Harry ran over to her and took her hand, he didn't want to hurt her. She sighed as she saw him and Harry could feel his eyes welling as he saw that she was ok.

"Harry what happened? After I got caught by the Death Eaters, I didn't know what would happen. I was really scared and worried." Vera said. Harry sighed.

"It's a long story. Things were getting crazy in the hallways. What happened to the dorm?"

"Well there were a few explosions in the hallways and then I guess one got out of control and it destroyed the dorm. I got covered in rubble but I was ok. After that I left and knew I had to find you, so I ran and got the map and tried to follow you but I was sidetracked by Malfoy. Hermione caught up with me and so did Snape, but we got knocked out by the Death Eaters. What happened to you?" Vera asked.

"Well I was constantly trying to stun as many Death Eaters as possible, but I ended up in the Great Hall where the students were being transported out of the school with a Portkey Dumbledore had made. But all I knew was that we had had that big fight, then the battle started and the next time I saw you, you were bloodied and unconscious in Voldemort's lair. I didn't know what to do......I thought I was going to lose you." He said. Vera smiled and then reached up and stroked Harry's face.

"Harry, you could never lose me......but I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to." She whispered. Harry shook his head as he stroked her cheek.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're ok. How's the....baby?" Harry asked. He knew that Vera's aunt and cousin would be surprised by this, but Harry had to know. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

"It's alright. The spells did affect me a little, but after a few potions, the doctors told me the baby and I are alright." She said. Harry sighed and kissed Vera's hand.

"Thank goodness. I just couldn't think of losing you or...." Vera placed her finger over Harry's lips.

"Shhh, don't think about that. I'm ok, and that's because of you. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Vera." Harry said back. He leaned forward and kissed Vera. He pulled away and looked into her bright hazel eyes. Then he remembered her aunt and cousin were still there. He stood up and looked at them. They looked shocked but they didn't ask questions.

"I'll leave you alone with your family." Harry said. He kissed Vera's hand one more time before he reluctantly left the room. Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron and smiled.

"So from the smile on your face, I'm guessing she's okay." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"She and the baby are ok. I left her with her family. I think they need time to catch up." Harry said. Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded.

The next couple of days, Vera stayed in the hospital to make sure she was fully healed before she left. Harry stayed by her side along with her aunt and cousin. It turned out that Annabelle, Vera's cousin, went to a wizarding school in Canada and Vera's aunt Melanie, lived in house in Paris. She and Annabelle were very friendly to Harry and treated him like he was part of the family. Harry knew that he needed to get things straight with her family about his intentions and his plans. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry needed to think about his life and how that life would include Vera and their child for as long as he lived........


	24. Epilogue

**Last Chance To Love**

**Disclaimer**: Characters taken from JKR's Harry Potter © and used in this fanfiction do not belong to me.

**Summary**: (Not including DH and parts of HBP) Harry is in his sixth year when a transfer from Beauxbatons arrives. She is smart, beautiful and head strong. She is a new challenge, especially since she doesn't treat Harry like any other girl he's ever met……But what happens when Harry has to make a choice, either to love or to fight?

**Chapter Recap**

**"She and the baby are ok. I left her with her family. I think they need time to catch up." Harry said. Ron and Hermione smiled and nodded. **

** The next couple of days, Vera stayed in the hospital to make sure she was fully healed before she left. Harry stayed by her side along with her aunt and cousin. It turned out that Annabelle, Vera's cousin, went to a wizarding school in Canada and Vera's aunt Melanie, lived in house in Paris. She and Annabelle were very friendly to Harry and treated him like he was part of the family. Harry knew that he needed to get things straight with her family about his intentions and his plans. Now that Voldemort was gone, Harry needed to think about his life and how that life would include Vera and their child for as long as he lived........**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Hi everyone. So this is it. The epilogue and the end of this story. It's taken me 3 years to finish it, but I did. I'm glad you all stuck with me. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone, XOXO TBG_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

Vera tapped her quill impatiently on her exam as the NEWT examination wizards finally said quills down. It was finally over, Vera couldn't believe it. She sighed in relief as her final NEWT, before she graduated, ended.

The sun had been streaming through the window that she had been sitting next to as she had written her exam. But even though she was so happy to be finished, all Vera could think about was that this would be the last time she sat in the Great Hall in this castle. This castle......where so much had happened.

The examination wizards waved their wands and all the exams in the room flew into the air and into a neat pile at the front of the room. Vera looked over her shoulder to look at Harry. He looked a little shaken after taking the exam but nothing overly extreme. He caught Vera looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back and then turned back to look at the front.

"The examination is now over. You may now leave." And with that Vera pushed out of her chair and began to file out with her classmates. Before she reached the doors, she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist.

Vera turned her head and looked at Harry's smiling face. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek lightly as they walked in the crowd.

"So how did you find it?" He asked. She shrugged.

"It was ok, I did get stuck on that question about how the bubble charm could be used as a defensive move. And I kept on thinking and wondering what Annabelle and our angel were up to. How about you?" She asked. Harry screwed up his face and Vera laughed.

"The same as you. I got caught on a few questions because I kept on wondering what Annabelle was up to, but I'm hoping that it didn't stop me from passing. But a part of me is glad that we're finished and can focus on our family. My whole life happened in Hogwarts and I'm going to miss it," Harry said. Vera nodded.

"I understand the feeling of missing the castle. I'm going to miss it too. I mean this is where I met you," She said as they got out to the front hall and waitied for Hermione and Ron. Harry pulled Vera aside to the wall and leaned her against it.

"Yes, and where we got married. Hogwarts holds all of our most important memories," Harry said as he pulled Vera's hands to his lips and kissed it, his lips skimming over her wedding ring, a diamond encircled by emeralds. Vera sighed in contentment as she watched Harry.

"Ya, every single one. But I guess it's time to move on," Vera said with a small smile. Harry looked at her, took her chin and lifted her face up to his.

"But we'll be moving on together with Mily. Our little angel," Harry said as he thought of his sweet daughter Miriam-Lily, a name that was as an ode to their lost mothers. Harry still remembered the day that she'd been born a year and a half ago.......

_ Harry sat with Vera in their sixth year second term classes. Since they had left immediately after Christmas break, they had had to retake those classes again the next school term. _

_ It was the beginning of November, November 4 to be exact, as they sat in their NEWT level Double Potions class. Vera was heavily pregnant and Harry glanced at her lovingly. He wasn't sure exactly when Vera was due because she kept on trying to keep it a secret so that he wouldn't expect anything._

_ Vera smiled back and then turned to the front again. Harry did as well, as Snape droned on. He was taking extra time out of his schedule to teach them so they were the only ones in the class with Ron and Hermione. _

_ Suddenly Vera raised her hand. Snape's back was turned at the moment, so Vera waited patiently until he turned to face them. Harry was looking at her questioningly. Snape raised a brow and then nodded at Vera._

_ "Yes Miss Minare?" He asked._

_ "Professor, I think my water just broke," She said calmly. A jolt of excitement and fear ran through Harry as he turned to Vera. She smiled quickly at him as he took her hand. Snape's face was pale and both Ron and Hermione turned to smile at Vera. Snape looked uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. For the first time, he didn't have an air of arrogance and cold confidence about himself._

_ "Well......we should get moving then. To the Madame Pomfrey's....no to the headmaster's......no...um...." Snape stopped speaking as Hermione and Ron came over to Vera, who was being helped out of her seat by Harry. Hermione took Vera's other hand and began to walk with her, out of the class. _

_ Snape was following after them anxiously as Vera walked, looking very calm for someone who was in labour. Harry kept glancing at her as they made their way up to Madam Pomfrey's. They entered the ward and Harry and Hermione led Vera to the first available bed. The pain was now coming a little bit sharper than it had been before and quicker. Ron went and called Madame Pomfrey who came in promptly to check Vera. _

_ Her contractions were coming more frequently now as Professor Dumbledore and Snape came into the ward. He had gone and told him the news while they had made their way to the ward. Professor Dumbledore was beaming as he looked down at Vera and Harry. Harry stood up._

_ "Professor we need....." Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded._

_ "I've already alerted the witches and wizards at St. Mungo's. They should be arriving here in...." As Dumbledore spoke, two witches in white popped into the looked much younger and was clutching her wand with a smile on her face, while the other was older and looked very much like Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore turned and clapped his hands together at the sight of them._

_ "Now. Welcome, now here is the patient. She went into labour only a few moments ago," Dumbledore explained to the witches. They nodded and came over to the bedside and looked over Vera. The older McGonagall-looking one, took out her wand and floated it overtop Vera's stomach. The wand emitted a soft blue glow at its tip before she pulled it back and nodded. _

_ "She's moving along quite nicely, but I think to be on the safe side she should be brought to St. Mungo's with us. Professor would it be alright if we used Fawkes to take us back to St. Mungo's?" The older looking witch asked. Now that they looked, they could see that Fawkes was standing on the ground where the witches had arrived._

_ "So that's how they got into Hogwarts," Hermione whispered. Both Ron and Harry looked at her and rolled their now, Hermione was thinking of the logistics of how the medical witches had come through Hogwart's protection enchantments. The pain had grown exponentially worse as Vera had lain there. She gave Harry's hand a hard squeeze. He winced and then looked down at her._

_ "Are you ok?" He asked. Vera smiled._

_ "Yes, but the pain is getting worse faster than I expected. Maybe we should get moving."_

_ "Yes, yes. It will be fine to use Fawkes. Come here Fawkes," Dumbledore said. Fawkes came over as Dumbledore storked his head._

_ "You know what to do," Dumbledore whispered. Fawkes squawked lightly and flew onto the bed. He turned expectantly. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as she was still holding onto Vera's. The two nurses shook Dumbledore's hand and then took each others hands. The younger one took Harry's and smiled at him. Then the older witch took Fawkes tailfeathers and everyone was engulfed in flames. They all felt the slight pull and sqeezing sensation as they flew to St. Mungo's. _

_ When they got there, they all landed, Vera shaking slightly at the feeling of being back on her feet, but with Harry and Hermione's help, she didn't fall. But before they could think, a stretcher was there taking Vera into another room. _

_ Harry tried to stay with her but the witches and wizards told him to wait out there for a moment. Harry was too nervous to fight them, but when he heard Vera give a strangled cry from the other room, he couldn't stand being away from her any longer. _

_ Harry rushed in to see Vera sweating as the wizards told her to push. She caught sight of Harry and reached out for him. He quickly went over and took her hand, holding it in both of his. It seemed to Harry, that it happened so fast, because before he knew it, the sounds of a baby crying filled the room. _

_ "It's a girl," one of the wizards said._

_ Vera was crying as Harry was handed the scissors to cut the imbilical cord. He did so with shaking hands, but also felt tears forming in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Vera. She kissed him back, even though she was exhausted as the small baby was brought over to them. _

_ Harry took her first, looking down at the little girl with a small dusting of black hair on her head and coffee lait skin. She was rubbing her nose as Harry looked down at her and he smiled and felt his tears fall when she opened her eyes and looked up at him with his mother's green eyes. Harry smiled at her and then handed her over to Vera. _

_ Vera stared at the baby for a long time before she finally smiled up at Harry and took one of his hands._

_ "Harry......look how perfect she is. Oh my goodness," Vera whispered into the now empty room._

_ "I know. She is perfect, just like you," Harry said as he kissed Vera's cheek. She smiled as she stared at the small bundle._

_ "What should we name her?"Vera asked. _

_ "Well I had been thinking of something for a girl," Harry said. Vera looked up questioningly. He hadn't mentioned anything to her._

_ "What?"_

_ "How about Miriam-Lily? Mily for short?" Vera thought about that for moment and looked down at the baby_**.(A/N: Her name is pronounced like Lily but with an M. I didn't want it to get confused with Miley :S)**

_ "Mily......I love it." Vera kissed her daughter and then kissed Harry in happiness. _

Harry came out of his thoughts as Hermione and Ron joined them. Hermione hugged both Vera and Harry, her cheeks pink with excitement. She was basically jumping around. Vera was laughing at her while Ron had his arms crossed and was shaking his head.

"You'd think she would be alittle calmer since we just came out of an exam. I mean I'm glad it's the last one and we're graduating, but she is acting-"

"Don't say crazy Ron, or I swear I'll use my magic on you in ways you've never heard of," she said with slitted eyes. Vera and Harry both laughed as they made their way through the hall to their dorms. After the battle, Dumbledore had had the castle built back to its former glory. The four of them continued, after the castle had been restored, to stay in their private dorm during their time at Hogwarts, and they made their way there now.

As soon as they entered the dorm, Mily's sweet laugh was heard. Annabelle and Mily were playing a peek-a-boo game on the floor and Mily kept laughing everytime Annabelle uncovered her eyes and said peek-a-boo. Mily looked up at them and reached out her arms for her mother and father, gurgling as she did. Annabelle waved at the four of them as they walked over to her.

Vera smiled and lifted Mily up, cuddling her in her arms. At nearly seven months, Mily was a happy baby. She was beautiful with bright green eyes and thick black curly hair. Her milk cappuccino skin tone and pink cheeks made her that much cuter. She giggled as Vera kissed her cheek and handed her to Harry. Annabelle stood up and came toward them.

"So how was she? I hope she wasn't trouble," Vera said as she glanced at all the toys scattered on the floor.

"No she was so good. She napped most of the time, and then only woke up a couple of hours ago for feeding, and then we played a few games. But I think her powers are already starting to develop, her blocks kept shaking when we were nowhere near them," Annabelle said. Vera nodded and laughed.

"It must have freaked you out huh?" Annabelle nodded.

"It was the same thing for us too when she first did it, but its normal. It doesn't happen that often, but it just means her powers are starting to settle inside of her."

Annabelle sighed in relief and smiled. I hugged her and smiled.

"Anyway, thank you so much for babysitting."

"It was no problem, I loved taking care of my niece," Annabelle said as she looked over at Mily lovingly. Then she realized what a mess she'd made.

"Oh, I should clean up," Annabelle said. She pulled out her wand and quickly waved it around the room. The toys that had been scattered, quickly flew off the floor and into their bins. Annabelle went over and hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione goodbye. She also kissed Mily goodbye as Vera smiled at her and led her to door.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days for graduation," Vera said. Annabelle nodded. She hugged Vera one more time and waved goodbye to the others again before she went out the portrait hole.

Vera turned back to her husband and her two best friends. Vera never would have guessed that her life would have turned out this way. Never would have guessed that having a daughter and a husband would fulfill her so much.

Mily clutched onto Vera's cloak as Vera held her close and smiled to herself. This was her life now, and no matter what happened, she would take it for what it was and always remember the love of all the people in that room. Vera smiled and walked over to Harry, who smiled up at her and Mily.

**THE END**


End file.
